


Око за око

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, антиутопия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый мир, новые запреты, новые границы, нарушать которые необходимо, чтобы сохранить старого себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Когда всех нас  
>  Голубоглазых парней Земли  
> Прижали бедрами скрутили в узлы  
> И посадили на ракеты борт  
> И увезли на берега Луны_
> 
> _(Мумий Тролль)_

Грегори пересек холл Скотланд-Ярда и улыбнулся девушке на ресепшене.

– Доброе утро, инспектор Лестрейд, – мелодично протянула она, не забыв растянуть губы в ответной улыбке. Лифт пришел незамедлительно, Грег взглянул на панель доступа, и короткий писк сообщил ему, что все в порядке. Грег нажал на кнопку «8», потом повернулся к зеркалу и попытался привести волосы в порядок. Был выходной, и форма лежала в стирке, но вряд ли он заслужит выговор за такое мелкое нарушение. В конце концов, никто не может предусмотреть экстренные вызовы.

«Лишь бы не взрывы», – подумал он. Лифт мягко остановился, и Грег вспомнил, как не раз застревал в том, старом. Иногда он даже предпочитал пробежаться по лестнице – неплохой способ поддерживать себя в форме. Теперь к Ярду прилагались тренировочные залы, а лифты плавно скользили между этажами. Да и кофе стал в разы вкуснее с тех пор, как в здании Ярда стал располагаться фискалитет Квадры.

«Да здравствует Квадра», – подумал Грег и улыбнулся в белый матовый потолок – сплошную камеру наблюдения.

 

***

 

– Инспектор, – молодой сержант встал на вытяжку, широко распахнув глаза, и Грег моргнул ему. Кроме сержанта в зрачковой комнате были еще люди, по их форме Грег понял, что они принадлежат к высшему эшелону. Он скопировал позу сержанта и широко раскрыл глаза, но на него не смотрели.

– Инспектор Лестрейд по вашему указанию прибыл, – отрапортовал Грег, и один из мужчин – сухой, тощий – повернулся в кресле, чтобы моргнуть ему.

– Вольно. Инспектор, спасибо, что быстро откликнулись. Мы знаем, что у вас выходной, и надолго вас не задержим.

Грег кивнул, искренне поблагодарил. У него действительно были планы.

– Итак, сегодня утром мы зарегистрировали голубоглазого, – сказал другой мужчина, тоже сидящий в кресле у экрана. – Его файл мы пришлем вам на почту, а вы раздайте установки своим людям в отделе. И хорошо бы вам кинуть все силы на его поимку.

– Приоритетное дело? – уточнил Грег.

– Нам очень нужен успех, – мягко сказал тощий мужчина. – Я бы сказал, жизненно необходим. В связи с последними событиями, – он кивнул на газету, свернутую в трубочку и торчащую из кармана распахнутого пальто Грега. На экране всплыло изображение преступника. Грег пристально вгляделся в тусклые, серо-голубые глаза. Смотреть в них было неловко, хотелось отвести взгляд, и сержант явно испытывал такие же затруднения – он уставился на носки своих ботинок. Грег себе позволить такого не мог, поэтому внимательно рассматривал бледное лицо, длинный нос, тонкие бесцветные губы и неопрятные рыжие волосы. Снимок был плохого качества, сделан в движении, очевидно, одним из «зрачков», прикрепленных к стенам. Улицу Грег смутно узнал, человека узнал вполне отчетливо.

– Это Майкрофт Холмс, – сказал он спокойно. – Я его знал… еще до _конца_.

Сержант ахнул, а тощий мужчина улыбнулся печально и ласково. Признаваться в подобном было опасно, но лгать начальству было еще опасней. Знакомство с голубоглазым должно было испортить репутацию Грега, но все мы кого-то знали до _конца_ , верно? Кого-то, о ком сейчас говорить вслух неприлично.

– Это нам на руку, – сказал тощий. – Используйте информацию, которой владеете. Его привычки, его места, его слабости. Найдите нам его до Рождества, и получите премиальные.

– А может быть, даже отпуск, – сказал один из мужчин, неотрывно глядящих на экран. Другой откликнулся:

– За отпуск я и сам пойду его ловить, – все рассмеялись, Грег тоже. Отпуск – это прекрасно. Особенно под Рождество.

– Сделаем все, что в наших силах, – пообещал он.

 

***

 

Грег взбежал по ступенькам в дом и повернул замок. Уши болели от холода, а носить шапку в преклонные годы казалось глупым. В детстве мама постоянно заставляла его надевать шапку! А еще трогала нос, когда он заваливался домой с улицы. Грег коснулся пальцами носа. Наверняка холодный, но пальцы были еще холодней.

Грег зашел на кухню и поставил чайник, вытащил газету и швырнул ее на стол, включил радио, по которому крутили сплошь рождественские хиты. На втором этаже оказалось еще холоднее – нагреватель крякнулся еще во время _конца_ , а после было как-то не до него. Изо рта Грега вырвалось белое облачко. Экраны опустились на все окна, комната погрузилась в сумрак. Чертыхаясь, Грег добрался до выключателя, по пути больно стукнувшись бедром о пианино.

– Вылезай, – сказал Грег, подойдя к инструменту и стукнув в деревянную стенку. – Все в порядке.

Крышка поднялась, и Шерлок, пролежавший последние часы, скрючившись в три погибели, с облегчением выбрался наружу.

– Чего они хотели? – Шерлок прошел мимо Грега, прихрамывая на одну ногу. Через минуту уже гремел чем-то на кухне. Непонятно откуда он вытащил кучу склянок и пробирок с бесцветными жидкостями. – Ты трогал катализатор?

– Я даже не знаю, какая из этих фиговин – катализатор, – огрызнулся Грег, снимая чайник с плиты. – Кто-нибудь приходил, пока меня не было?

– Нет. Никого. Все было спокойно, – Шерлок встряхнул одну колбу, заткнув пальцем, потом поднес палец к носу, принюхиваясь.

– Только не облизывай, – попросил Грег, устраиваясь с бутербродом и кофе. Тарелку приходилось держать на коленях, потому что стол Шерлок моментально оккупировал. Он склонился к микроскопу, долговязый и лохматый, и одной рукой крутил колесико резкости, а другой нащупывал лежащую рядом газету.

– Сделаешь мне чай?

– Не безрукий, – лаконично отреагировал Грег. После того, как один и тот же диалог повторится раз двадцать, его вполне можно сократить до двух фраз. В общем-то, его можно было сократить сразу после пятого повторения, но Грег всегда считал себя терпеливым человеком.

– Как твоя голова? – пробубнил он с набитым ртом, Шерлок презрительно скривился, оставив в покое микроскоп и схватившись за газету. Пару минут шуршал страницами, выискивая что-то, одному ему заметное среди типовых статей. Затем швырнул газету на пол. – Ничего?

– Ничего, – подтвердил Шерлок. – Это Джон?

– Что?

– Это Джон? – повторил он спокойно и вперился в Грега своим холодным взглядом. Выдерживать прицел льдисто-голубых глаз всегда было тяжело, еще даже до того, как голубоглазых объявили вне закона.

– Постарайся добавлять в свою речь хотя бы глаголы, – взмолился Грег. – И учитывай, что я не понимал тебя с полуслова даже в лучшие времена!

– Твой срочный вызов. Вчера новая партия «зрачков» была закреплена на стенах, заметка в газете. Ты не ответил на вопрос, из-за чего тебя вызывали, – Шерлок нахмурился. – Кинулся есть, ты всегда ешь, когда нервничаешь. Корочку от хлеба не отрезал, потому что слишком занят своими мыслями. Кофе без сливок – наказываешь себя за что-то. И, наконец, твоя поза и положение твоего тела относительно моего говорят о чувстве вины и жалости. – Выпалив это на одном дыхании, Шерлок запнулся и переплел пальцы в замок. – Это Джон? Его обнаружили?

– Нет, – Грег покачал головой. – Это не Джон.

– Значит, Майкрофт.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, уже не нуждаясь в подтверждении от Грега, но тот все равно кивнул. И направился к холодильнику за сливками. Когда повернулся к столу, Холмс уже пил кофе из его чашки.

– Без сахара. Гадость.

– Так оставь его мне!

– Его только обнаружили или уже…

– Нет. Еще нет. Но есть его файлы и крупный снимок. Установку дадут в мой отдел, срок поимки – до Рождества.

– Они позвали тебя, потому что знают.

– Да. Я сказал, что мы знакомы.

– Были.

– Что?

– Были знакомы. В прошедшем времени. Будь осторожней.

– Меня учит человек, тычущий пальцами в химикаты, – Грег достал вторую чашку для кофе. Шерлок забрался на стул с ногами, уткнувшись губами в колени. Пальцы его крепко впивались в дешевую керамику кружки, над ней вился пар. Грег вдруг подумал, что у Шерлока наверняка очень холодный нос.

– Мы постараемся, Шерлок. Сделаем все, что возможно.

– Типичная полицейская фраза. Не утруждай себя.

– Главное, он жив. Могло быть гораздо хуже, ты ведь знаешь!

Шерлок поднял на Грега глаза.

– Сантименты? Помолчи пару часов, мне нужно подумать над новой формулой.

Грег с облегчением заткнулся. Раньше это было самой ненавистной частью его работы – утешать родных жертвы. Теперь в его работе появилось куда больше ненавистных моментов.

Гораздо, гораздо больше.

 

***

 

– Шерлок! Черт, Шерлок! – Грег уткнулся лбом в зеркальную поверхность, готовый заснуть стоя. Заснуть и видеть сны… Грег тоскливо вздохнул, и зеркало около его губ запотело. – Шерлок, ты снова пользовался моей щеткой? – пробормотал Грег ворчливо. – Что за эксперимент на этот раз? Тыкал щеткой в плесень? В слизь? Эй, Шерлок?

Грег нахмурился. В глубине дома что-то стукнуло, а потом снова вернулась непроницаемая тишина. Грег вышел в коридор и взглянул на панель тайника. Дверца бесшумно отъехала в сторону, открывая доступ к пистолету. Сняв его с предохранителя, Грег двинулся по коридору, придерживаясь левой стены. Теперь он мог различить слабый звук. «М-м-м. М-м-м». Будто что-то гудело или мычало. Кто-то. Черт возьми!..

Грег ринулся в гостиную, но там было пусто. Он взбежал вверх по лестнице и заглянул в гостевую комнату – пусто. Зато дверь в его спальню была приоткрыта. Шерлок лежал на полу, конвульсивно подергиваясь. Сперва Грег решил, что это снова мигрень, но глаза Шерлока были крепко зажмурены, а из стиснутого кулака торчал одноразовый шприц. Грег бухнулся на колени рядом с Шерлоком, подставил ладонь под его затылок, чтобы тот не бился о пол при очередной волне спазмов.

– Твою мать! Твою мать! – выдохнул Грег.

– Оставь мамулю в покое, – проскрипел Шерлок, выгибаясь дугой. На лбу его выступили капельки пота. – Еще три минуты.

– Мы же договорились! – свирепея, закричал Грег. – Что ты не будешь! Тестировать! На себе!

– А на ком прикажешь? – теперь Шерлок не дергался, только часто дышал и по-прежнему держал глаза зажмуренными. – Ты мне ни одного голубоглазого не привел. Хотя бы просто глазные яблоки.

– А что еще? Пальцы-уши-череп, полный набор?

– С Молли… было… проще… – Шерлок оскалился, сжав зубы, и Грег неловко потер его напряженные плечи.

– Прости, но я по тебе не сохну.

– Досада. И с чего вы все взяли, что она…

– Не будь идиотом. Она ребенка в твою честь назвала.

– Шерлок – вполне популярное имя.

Холмс выдохнул и обмяк, и Грег понял, что поддерживать разговор больше нет необходимости. Он поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на Шерлока сверху вниз. Очень хотелось пнуть его, но Грег только сказал сквозь зубы:

– Открывай.

Шерлок медленно открыл глаза. Зрачок занимал почти всю радужку, и в первую секунду Грегу показалось… но нет.

– Нет.

На лице Шерлока разочарование проступило так явно, что Грегу на секунду стало жаль его. Но затем он вспомнил, как в прошлый раз чуть не заработал сердечный приступ, штурмуя запертую ванную под аккомпанемент стонов и криков из-за двери. Он умолял поганца больше не проверять на себе сомнительные препараты! И Шерлок, мать его, обещал – он легко раздавал обещания, о которых тут же забывал. Так было всегда, но ведь в тот раз Шерлок едва не умер, он даже обмочился, и весь следующий день задыхался, а кожа его покрылась зудящей багровой сыпью. Грегу казалось, это был достаточно суровый урок, но он опять ошибся.

Шерлок поднялся, медленно разжал кулак, выронив шприц, и осмотрел свою ладонь. Потом пару раз моргнул, качнулся, но устоял на ногах.

– Кажется, я знаю, в чем моя ошибка, – сказал он задумчиво.

– О, я тоже. Наверное, все дело в том, что ты – чокнутый сукин сын, пытающийся…

– Помолчи, Лестрейд, я думаю.

Грег сжал кулаки. Шерлок еще раз покачнулся, шагнул к двери, но тут же согнулся пополам. Его вырвало – небольшая лужица, весь его скудный завтрак, он же обед и ужин. Шерлок перешагнул это и вышел из комнаты, оставляя Грега одного. В воздухе пахло кислым.

– Обязательно было делать это в моей спальне, да? – крикнул Грег вслед Шерлоку, без особой надежды, что его услышат. Грег выставил перед собой руки и взглянул на них. Не дрожали. Он кивнул самому себе. Со временем можно привыкнуть ко всему. Абсолютно.

 

***

 

Поздно вечером они поужинали консервами и сыром, потому что Грег так и не заставил себя дойти до супермаркета. Закутавшись в одеяло, Шерлок уселся на полу возле пианино, Грег сначала устроился в кресле, но потом перебрался к Шерлоку. Яркий свет раздражал, так что они приглушили его. Непроницаемые щиты отрезали их от мира, защитили от случайных зрачков, но не способны были заглушить редкие хлопки взрывов. Взрывалось где-то далеко, либо взрывы были не слишком сильными. В любом случае, сегодня это Грега не касалось. Зато следующей ночью ему предстояло выйти на передовую, кружить в патрульной машине по городу, останавливаясь на краю очередной воронки. Думать об этом не хотелось, и Грег не думал. Шерлок, наоборот, напряженно размышлял. Светлые глаза его глядели в пустоту, веки чуть припухли. Грегу пришло в голову, что лучше уж нестись по улицам среди копоти и всполохов огня, чем лежать в гробу из пианино и старательно разъедать себя мыслями до самого утра. Думать теперь стало мукой, проклятием похлеще, чем неправильный цвет радужки.

Шерлок дрожал, плотнее упаковываясь в одеяло, Грег растирал замерзшие пальцы.

– Скоро Рождество, – сказал он, когда с ужином было покончено. Шерлок не ответил. – Слишком глупо будет притащить елку, да? – они еще немного помолчали. Грег вдруг вспомнил то давнее Рождество на Бейкер-стрит – как Джон хвастался новой подружкой, Шерлок хвастался виртуозной игрой, а миссис Хадсон жалела бедняжку Молли, слишком нарядную и слишком славную для грубияна-Шерлока.

Было тепло. Странно, ведь была зима, и – Грег помнил точно – даже снег выпал. Но все равно почему-то было теплее.

– Хочешь, ложись сегодня в гостевой, – предложил Грег. – Ты ведь чутко спишь, в случае чего – сиганешь в пианино, успеешь.

Шерлок неопределенно повел плечом.

– Там теплее. Я дам тебе второе одеяло.

– Твоя жалость бесполезна, а потому раздражает. Я в безопасности. Эмоциональная сторона меня не мучает. Ты прекрасно знаешь о моем отношении к нему. Нет смысла сверлить меня таким сочувственным взглядом.

– Во-первых, пошел ты, – вздохнул Грег. – Во-вторых, я просто предложил одеяло, и Майкрофт здесь ни при чем. В-третьих – я знал его много лет, может, мы не были друзьями, но я хорошо его знал. И мне сейчас тоже нелегко, так что может, я сам себе сочувствую.

– Прошедшее время, так-то лучше, – сказал Шерлок ровно.

– И, в-четвертых, – Грег схватил Шерлока за плечи и притянул к себе. Шерлок, растерявшись, попытался вырваться, но из-за одеяла стал неповоротливым, и в конце концов сдался, напряженно застыв в объятии. Грег еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким неуклюжим. – И, в-четвертых, Шерлок, другим трави байки про то, что ты робот, и сердце обменял на вторую порцию мозга. А на меня можешь слова не тратить.

Пару секунд было оглушительно тихо, а потом за окнами снова что-то глухо хлопнуло. Шерлок с усилием выдавил из себя:

– Я… не слишком хорош… в этом, – должно быть, имея в виду выражение своих чувств.

– Ну, ты ведь не можешь быть хорош абсолютно во всем, верно? – хмыкнул Грег, улыбаясь. – Это была бы чертова несправедливость.

Шерлок прерывисто выдохнул и на секунду обмяк, а потом выбрался и из одеяла, и из объятий. Прошлепал босиком в гостевую спальню, оставив Грега одного в комнате.

 

***

 

Грег не сомневался в том, что увидит Майкрофта до Рождества. Вопрос только в том, живым или мертвым? Как и было приказано, Грег разослал установки на компьютеры каждого сотрудника в отделе, потом разработал для отрядов маршруты поиска, чтобы каждый район Лондона оказался охвачен. Скрыться Майкрофту было негде – не теперь, когда он был зарегистрирован зрачком и внесен в базу преступников. Если задуматься, была в этом какая-то ирония: Майкрофта, вечно злоупотребляющего камерами наружного наблюдения, сгубила одна из них. Это даже могло показаться забавным. Но не казалось.

Грег понимал, что теперь все зависит от удачи. Если Майкрофта обнаружит любой из фискальных отрядов, все конечно. Грег не верил в то, что Майкрофт добровольно сядет в патрульную машину. А в случае сопротивления при задержании указ достаточно четкий: стрелять на поражение.

Но если Грег первым доберется до него, или хотя бы будет в том отряде, который его обнаружит, то у Майкрофта есть шанс. Поэтому Грег взялся за заброшенные склады и фабрики – вместе со своей командой он осматривал их одну за другой; была надежда, что Майкрофт верен старым привычкам и предпочитает подобные места городской канализации или запущенным паркам.

Примерно через неделю поисков Грег получил сообщение по рации: «Обнаружен голубоглазый, вооружен, Луна-парк на десятой улице».

– Окружить, не начинать операцию до моего прибытия, – Грег прижался губами к черному пластику. – Не начинать до моего прибытия, как поняли?

– Вас понял, сэр.

Но, когда он выскочил из машины на десятой улице, операция уже была завершена.

– Преступник начал стрельбу из укрытия, зацепил Сэллема, – отрапортовал командир отряда, вытаращив глаза. – Сквозная в плечо, Отдел выслал полевого доктора. Вынуждены были начать штурм до вашего прибытия, сэр.

– Взяли его?

– Никак нет, сэр. В ходе операции преступник умер, выпустив себе пулю в голову, – нижнее веко у командира уже подергивалось, и Грег торопливо моргнул, отпуская парнишку. Тот прикрыл глаза, добавил уже спокойней:

– Мы почти его взяли, он выстрелил в последний момент.

– Где? – только и спросил Грег. Командир кивнул на небольшой павильон, возле которого стояла патрульная машина. Сэллем сидел на капоте, привалившись к лобовому стеклу, и зажимал рану на плече, а его напарник пытался вставить ему между сцепленных зубов прикуренную сигарету.

Это был павильон кривых зеркал. Грег с трудом нашел дорогу в зеркальном лабиринте. Без нужного освещения сотни отражений казались всего лишь неясными тенями на периферии зрения. Грег дошел до тупика, и там лежал голубоглазый. Над ним стоял сержант Хорни, он посторонился, позволяя Грегу присесть на корточки перед трупом.

Спутанные волосы на затылке казались красными из-за крови, а руки были раскинуты в стороны, будто мужчина хотел взлететь. Большое зеркало за его спиной пошло трещинами, и было покрыто брызгами крови, как и другие зеркала в комнате. Грег отражался в них, склонившийся над убитым. В сотне отражений он протянул руку, чтобы повернуть голову мужчины и узнать его лицо. В сотне отражений мужчина слепо глядел прозрачными, светло-голубыми глазами. Длинный нос его был сломан уже при падении, вероятно. Рот был приоткрыт и перепачкан вытекшей кровью. Казалось, его губы были накрашены.

Грег скользнул рукой по шее, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла. Весьма сомнительно, что он смог бы нащупать пульс. Он повернулся к одному из зеркал, обеспокоенный выражением своего лица. Нужно было с этим справиться. Но все, что Грег увидел – благонадежные, честного цвета карие глаза. Они казались огромными, занимая все пространство на карикатурно-круглом лице, а остальные черты смялись, скомкались под ними – рот и нос превратились почти в складку, уродливо исказившись в кривом зеркале.

– Зовите команду зачистки, – велел Грег, поднимаясь на ноги. – Попробуйте поискать по старой базе отпечатков – нужно выяснить его имя. Рапорт о произошедшем я жду в письменном виде и к концу дня, это ясно?

– Так точно, сэр, – протянул сержант.

Грег пошел к выходу из лабиринта. Пару раз свернул не туда, практически сталкиваясь лбом с зеркальной стенкой, имитирующей проход. В ушах шумело.

 

***

 

Конечно, он знал его. Не по фамилии, только имя. Терри. Полный идиот, раз полез в парк – самое худшее укрытие на свете. Если бы продержался в подвалах еще пару дней, ему бы нашли убежище. Должно быть, городские патрули его спугнули – сегодня по указу Грега на улицы вышло в десять раз больше фискалов, чем обычно.

Существовало четыре вида голубоглазых: незарегистрированные, зарегистрированные, исправленные и мертвые. Зарегистрированные были обречены – на смерть либо на исправление, тут уж как повезет, и Грег не был уверен, что именно в данном случае считать везением. Бедняга Терри, к примеру, предпочел выстрелить себе в голову. Но если голубоглазый хорошо скрывался, и зрачки слежения не засекали его, в новой базе его попросту не было. Это давало шанс. Такие люди нуждались в помощи, и существовала целая сеть, в которой Грег был лишь одним из помощников. Он делал то, что у него выходило лучше всего – выполнял указания, а работа в Фискальном Отделе позволяла узнавать самую свежую информацию об облавах и поисках. Другие, такие же как он, несогласные с режимом, помогали голубоглазым продуктами и одеждой, оказывали медицинскую помощь, искали убежища или даже предоставляли собственные подвалы.

Грег только вступил в эту организацию, когда спасательный отряд обнаружил очередного незарегистрированного, едва живого и очень агрессивного. Тот чуть не прикончил одного из спасателей, решив, что это фискал – несмотря на крайнее истощение и раны, дрался он так, будто был машиной для убийства. И если б не голодный обморок, живым бы не дался. Грег как раз сообщал о последних установках на поиски, когда в подполье доставили этого человека. Его проносили мимо Грега, и вдруг на окровавленном лице вспыхнуло два светлых глаза, а задумчивый голос произнес:

– Как всегда, не видишь дальше своего носа.

Конечно, это был Шерлок Холмс.

После смерти Шерлока, после его идиотского прыжка с крыши, Грег собирался подать прошение об отставке. Ему было тяжело и гадко, хотя он и понимал, что со временем будет легче. Но потом случился конец света, и стало не до этого. После _конца_ жизнь сильно изменилась, и Грег почти не вспоминал о Шерлоке: слишком много перемен, слишком много смертей, слишком много новых правил. Грег пытался стать частью нового общества. Четыре крупнейших государства объединились, образовав Квадру, в Англии, как и во многих других странах, был установлен военный режим. Наставшие времена в учебниках истории официально назвали Новейшей Эрой, а в народе говорили просто – начало. Отчего голубоглазые люди представляют опасность, никто не объяснял, но Грег быстро научился не задавать вопросов и не искать логики в жестоком истреблении. Достаточно того, что сам он оказался вне опасности, а Шерлок был жив.

Оправившись после первого изумления после встречи с Шерлоком, Грег испытал не радость, а сожаление и досаду. На мгновение в голове мелькнула постыдная мысль: «Лучше бы он умер». Лучше бы – для Шерлока в первую очередь. Но Грег не позволил себе думать в этом направлении. Он сказал, что предоставит Шерлоку убежище. И предоставил его – в мамином пианино, из которого пришлось вынуть струны и деку.

 

***

 

– Полевой врач прибыл, сэр! – гаркнули над ухом. Грег поморщился.

– Ладно, хорошо. Покажи мне выход, я заблудился, кажется.

– Идите за мной, сэр, – командир направился к выходу, вдруг оглянулся и добавил нормальным, человеческим голосом, – кстати, врач – белоглазый!

Грег споткнулся.

– Шутишь?

– Никак нет, сэр! Сам офигел, когда увидел, сэр.

Белоглазого, или исправленного, Грег видел прежде только один раз, на улице, когда шел из химчистки. Их были единицы, по крайней мере, в Лондоне. Мало кто выживал после операции, но даже те, кому удавалось оклематься, предпочитали не попадаться на глаза нормальным людям. Обычно они работали на телефонах, или ночными уборщиками, все в этом роде. О том, что белоглазый может работать врачом, да еще с военным званием, Грег слышал впервые. Это было невероятно. Невероятно.

Доктор уже осматривал Сэллема, грязный фургон полевого врача был припаркован рядом с патрульной машиной. Полевые врачи колесили по городу целый день, не дожидаясь вызовов, потому что практически постоянно на улицах случались перестрелки или взрывы, и важно было оказаться на месте как можно скорее. Полевому врачу полагалось оружие и чин, и обычно перед ним все вытягивались в струнку, отдавая честь, но это был совершенно особый случай. Это ведь белоглазый, низшая каста, бывший преступник! Полицейские держались настороженно, не слишком-то почтительно глазели на врача и не убирали далеко свое оружие.

Грег подошел к доктору, который уже закончил осмотр и вколол Сэллему обезболивающее.

– Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, – представился он. – Могу я чем-то помочь?

Врач на мгновение сгорбился, будто получил удар по затылку, а потом выпрямился и медленно повернулся к Грегу.

– Здравствуй, – сказал он, улыбнувшись. – Значит, ты жив.

Грег застыл. Перед ним стоял Джон Ватсон, в форме и с нашивкой полевого доктора. Он казался выше ростом и держался очень прямо, на лице его было растерянное, но радостное выражение. Матово-белые глаза слепо глядели на Грега.

– Значит, ты тоже, – пробормотал Грег. – Джон. Джон Ватсон!

Джон улыбнулся еще шире, затем нахмурился.

– Позаботься, чтобы он добрался до больницы, первую помощь я оказал, в фургон его взять не могу. Так, я слышал, в голубоглазого тоже стреляли? Его нужно осмотреть?

– Он мертв.

На мгновение на лице Джона отразилось сомнение.

– Если бы он выжил и нуждался в помощи, думаешь, я бы не сказал тебе?

Джон пожал плечами, словно в его практике бывали такие случаи. Отвел, наконец, взгляд – Грегу едва хватило вежливости, чтобы не выдохнуть облегченно. То, что на них все таращились, немного нервировало. Грегу казалось неправильным вот так стоять друг напротив друга, ему следовало обнять Джона, хлопнуть по плечу, хотя бы сжать руку… только не при всех.

– Что ж, тогда моя работа здесь закончена. Этому офицеру будет необходим день больничного и еще три недели на восстановление – никакой полевой работы. Рад был встрече.

Джон проворно забрался в фургон, и Грег мог только глядеть вслед уезжающей машине. Тишина, которая воцарилась с появлением доктора, разбилась вдребезги – кто-то принялся рапортовать по рации, кто-то подколол Сэллема: «Слыхал, что он сказал? Будешь за весь отдел отчеты писать, попал ты!». Грег вдруг понял, что Джон не оставил своего телефона, никаких контактов, чтобы снова его найти. Впрочем, Грег не сомневался, что в базе была информация по всем исправленным. Больше его занимал вопрос, почему Джон был таким чужим: только ли от растерянности, или слухи были правдой, и вместе с глазными яблоками из исправленных вынимали нечто большее?

Белоглазый. Грег покачал головой. С ума сойти. Шерлок с ума сойдет.

Шерлоку лучше не знать.

 

***

 

Грег долго бродил по супермаркету, силясь собраться с мыслями и закинуть, наконец, в корзину что-нибудь съедобное. Очередь от кассы протянулась через весь зал – зимой люди почему-то много едят. Грег заглянул в тележку стоящей перед ним женщины – одного только суфле восемь упаковок! Крохотная девочка в светлой пушистой шубке подбежала к тележке и протянула женщине упаковку шоколадных фигурок.

– Мы же договорились – либо это, либо журнал. Ты сама выбрала журнал.

Девочка беззубо улыбнулась, и женщина со вздохом бросила в тележку шоколад.

Грег устало удивился, каким все казалось… обычным. Каким все было нормальным. Эти люди. Музыка из динамиков, разбавленная рекламой: мужчина идиотским голосом рекомендовал стоматологическую службу. Если не глядеть на улицу, то можно представить себе, что все по-прежнему, как было до _конца_.

Грег купил четыре замороженных пиццы, пару банок гусиного паштета и мятные драже, а еще, зачем-то – вилок капусты, которую не будет есть ни Шерлок, ни он сам. Грег катастрофически не умел готовить, и прежде всегда питался либо на работе, либо в маленькой уютной закусочной напротив Ярда. Он был постоянным посетителем, и даже пару раз порывался жениться на поварихе, такое у нее выходило чили! Домой Грег возвращался, только чтобы выспаться, или почитать вдоволь воскресную газету, сидя на унитазе. У Шерлока обнаружилась отвратительная привычка – вставать под дверью и говорить с ним, когда Грег… определенно занят. Стоило выйти из туалета, как Шерлок оказывался увлечен какими-то своими делами, и беседовать больше не хотел. Грег начинал подозревать, что это просто очередной способ издеваться.

Еще Грег прежде использовал выходные дома, чтобы спокойно подрочить. Он лежал на диване, закинув одну ногу на спинку, а другую чуть согнув в колене, смотрел телевизор и медленно водил рукой. Он мог делать это часами, откладывая разрядку. Зато потом оргазм получался ярким, до головокружения хорошим, даже во рту пересыхало. Грегу нравилось ласкать себя через белье. Он прижимал палец к головке, заставляя ткань пропитаться жидкостью. Или водил ногтями, едва касаясь – внутри все дрожало, становилось щекотно и легко. Все это было необходимо, чтобы скинуть напряжение рабочей недели. Теперь же Грегу казалось, что он работает без выходных – теперь, когда в его доме был Шерлок. Грег не мог даже подумать о том, чтобы заняться онанизмом – в душе или за закрытой дверью спальни. Шерлок, с его проклятой привычкой лезть всюду без спросу, с его бесцеремонностью и назойливой проницательностью, мгновенно бы что-нибудь ляпнул или принялся насмешничать. Чертов социопат словно бы не нуждался ни в чем подобном – неудивительно, учитывая, что все остальные нужды, вроде еды и сна, Шерлок тоже игнорировал. Прежде Салли любила запугивать Андерсона, мол, Шерлок не человек, он нечто иное, достаточно приглядеться… Грег считал это преувеличением. Ну, он ведь никогда прежде не жил рядом с Шерлоком. Теперь он видел, и то, что он видел, его пугало и безмерно злило. Как Джон это выносил?

Джон. Не лучшая тема для размышлений. Грег понимал, что рано или поздно Шерлоку придется все рассказать, иначе он сам обо всем догадается по ногтю на левом мизинце или чему-нибудь подобному. Но Грег пока толком не понял, что именно рассказывать – что вообще произошло, что это за странная встреча? Дурацкое поведение? И, наконец: Джон – белоглазый?! Это просто не укладывалось в голове.

К счастью, Шерлок был слишком занят экспериментом, чтобы спрашивать у Грега, как прошел день. Они почти не видели друг друга до позднего вечера, когда Шерлок вышел из кухни и стянул лабораторные перчатки. Грег смотрел телевизор, «Футураму».

– Помоги мне, – сказал Шерлок. – Я все равно сделаю это, так или иначе. Но ты можешь помочь и проконтролировать.

Чертов манипулятор уже приготовил пипетку и раствор.

– И чем эта штука лучше предыдущей? – спросил Грег, когда Шерлок устроился рядом, положив голову ему на колени.

– Я учел предыдущие ошибки, к тому же, способ употребления оптимальный.

Он широко открыл глаза. Грег развел пальцами нижнее и верхнее веки левого глаза, осторожно поднес к глазу пипетку. Капелька прозрачного раствора упала и расплылась по глазному яблоку.

– Не обязательно капать в оба глаза, – решил Грег. – Если ослепнешь, то хотя бы на один. Будешь носить повязку, как пират.

– В украшательствах нет необходимости – все равно я торчу дома, и меня никто не видит. – Шерлок, видимо, не считал Грега за «кого-то», скорее, воспринимал его как одну из стен дома или предмет интерьера.

– Сейчас начнешь дергаться? – спросил Грег. Шерлок ответил:

– Нет, – и тихонько зашипел сквозь зубы, а потом часто задышал, напрягшись.

– Только попробуй обмочиться на мой диван, – строго сказал Грег, положив руку Шерлоку на лоб, а другой поглаживая его по впалой груди. – Все твои эксперименты обязательно должны быть болезненными?

– Несущественно, – выдохнул Шерлок.

– Несущественно? Черт, даже в роботе больше жизни, – Грег кивнул на экран, где Бендер лупил кого-то бутылкой по башке.

– Продолжай оскорблять меня, так гораздо легче.

– Знаешь, когда люди используют сарказм, они обычно выделяют это интонацией или выражением лица.

Шерлок снова прерывисто выдохнул, но больше ничего не сказал. Постепенно его тело расслабилось.

– Ну как?

Грег покачал головой, не в силах произнести ни слова. Вокруг зрачка Шерлока постепенно разливалось темное пятно, оно росло, пока не захватило всю радужку. Теперь Шерлок вопросительно смотрел на Грега – один глаз голубой, другой спасительного черного цвета.

– Да, – выдавил Грег. – Да! Черт… да!

Шерлок несмело улыбнулся. Затем резко вскочил на ноги, собираясь кинуться к зеркалу, но тут же рухнул на пол.

– Помоги мне подняться!

Грег подхватил его под мышки, Шерлок повис на его руках, длинный и обмякший, как большая кудрявая сосиска.

– Тащи в ванную! – скомандовал он. – Я должен увидеть…

Грег закряхтел, пытаясь поставить его на ноги, и Шерлок понемногу вернул себе равновесие. Он тяжело дышал, а глаза его сверкали лихорадочным блеском. Глаза…

– Шерлок…

– Что? Что?! – Шерлок побледнел, поднес руку к лицу, но не прикоснулся. – Говори!

– Нет. Ничего не вышло. Он снова голубой.

Шерлок несколько минут молчал, будто ждал, что Грег поймет свою ошибку, извинится и скажет, что пошутил. Но какие тут шутки?

Грег отступил и рухнул на диван. Шерлок еще несколько секунд стоял посреди комнаты, а потом схватил с журнального столика пульт и швырнул его в стену. С грохотом покатились по полу батарейки.

Он направился к пианино, забрался внутрь и захлопнул крышку. Спустя полчаса Грег приподнял ее, заглядывая внутрь. Шерлок лежал, согнувшись так, что колени прижимались к груди, а согнутые в локтях руки кое-как уложены под голову. Глаза его, к счастью, были сухие.

– Оставь меня, я думаю, – сказал Шерлок бесцветным голосом.

– Один вопрос. Что, правда помогает?

Шерлок поднял брови.

– Когда я тебя оскорбляю. Тебе серьезно становится от этого легче?

– Я не сказал, что легче становится мне. Просто у тебя такой мученический вид, когда я испытываю болевые ощущения. Если оскорбления позволяют тебе отвлечься, я не возражаю.

– О. Вот как.

– Да. А теперь, если ты не против…

– Ты не должен испытывать это на себе.

– Ну, на ком-то мне нужно испытывать.

– На самом деле – нет, не нужно.

– Мы оба понимаем, что ты несешь вздор. Сыворотка послужит не только мне, но и многим другим людям. Для тебя это достаточно веская причина. А если тебя смущают мои реакции, можешь утешаться тем, что я делаю это ради себя. Мне это нужно. Мне надоело жить в пианино.

Грег помолчал, потом заставил себя усмехнуться.

– Да ну? А я-то надеялся, что тебе нравится. Даже смайлик нарисовал на стенке.

– Если ты не возражаешь, я бы хотел побыть один.

– Ладно. – Грег помедлил, прежде чем закрыть крышку и оставить Шерлока в темноте. – Спасибо.

Шерлок сжался, занимая еще меньше места, будто надеялся, что благодарность пролетит мимо и не заденет его.

Невозможный человек.

 

***

 

Грег смотрел вечернее телешоу – «Лифт Удачи», там за каждый правильный ответ на вопрос давали возможность подняться на этаж выше, и так до самой победы. Шерлок очищал яблоко, используя большой нож – нежно-зеленая кожица извивалась тончайшей спиралью уже почти до самого пола, но все еще не порвалась. Шерлок о чем-то думал и не раскрывал рта уже три благословенных, счастливых дня.

– Могу я воспользоваться твоим телефоном? – после долгого молчания голос его звучал хрипло.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет, – ответил Грег, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.

– Мне нужно увидеть установку на Майкрофта.

Грег подумал, потом полез в карман за телефоном. Поднес экран к глазу, дождался тихого писка. Вошел в рабочую папку и снова уставился на экран. После повторного пиликанья Грег аккуратно повернул телефон к Шерлоку. Тот склонился над экраном, почти утыкаясь в него носом.

– Ниже, – скомандовал он, и Грег пролистнул документ. Помимо основной информации, примет, одежды и района регистрации зрачком, на Майкофта ничего не было. Ах да, еще фотография – та самая, зернистая, где он смотрелся отчаявшимся и безумным.

Шерлок долго на нее смотрел. Наконец, Грег сердито кашлянул и убрал телефон. Ему словно бы захотелось защитить Майкрофта от этого бесстрастного взгляда.

Как только телефон исчез в недрах кармана, Шерлок уставился на яблоко, а Грег – на экран телевизора.

– Ему страшно, – сказал Холмс глубоким низким голосом.

– Это естественно, – пожал плечами Грег. Девушка на экране морщила лоб, пытаясь вспомнить столицу Финляндии.

– Мой брат всегда был слабым, – Шерлок подразумевал какой-то особый вид слабости. – Он не заставил бы себя выживать, если бы не веская причина.

– Хочешь сказать, он бы покончил с собой?

– Возможно. Или просто позволил бы себя уничтожить.

– И что это за причина? Что его останавливает?

Шерлок помолчал.

– Зная брата – какое-нибудь обязательство. Скорее всего, я.

Кожура упала на пол. Шерлок подкинул на ладони голое яблоко.

– Значит, он в курсе, что ты жив? – началась реклама, но Грег по-прежнему таращился в ящик. Он видел Шерлока боковым зрением. Видел, как тот еще пару раз подкинул яблоко, прежде чем позволить ему скатиться с ладони на пол.

– Майкрофт прятал меня до конца света. Когда он наступил, Майкрофт был в деловой поездке. Из нее он уже, понятно, не вернулся. Мое убежище тоже перестало быть безопасным.

Шерлок взял следующее яблоко из миски и заработал ножом.

– Он ищет тебя. Поэтому он в Лондоне. Где бы раньше он не скрывался, там было меньше зрачков.

– Я знаю, что ты должен сделать. Ты должен позвать его.

– Что?

– Позвать его. Сказать, что ты его разыскиваешь. Именно ты.

– И он тут же придет, – фыркнул Грег. Шерлок кивнул. – Что? Да с какой стати? Как ты себе это представляешь?

– Официальное вещание, используй прямое обращение, как для экстренных объявлений. Ты ведь инспектор Фискального Отдела, тебе будет не сложно добиться разрешения. Позаботься, чтобы объявление прозвучало по всему городу. Прикажи ему сдаваться. И он найдет тебя сам.

Грег покачал головой.

– Он же не идиот.

– Вот именно. Он знает тебя. Он видит людей насквозь, – в голосе Шерлока при желании можно было расслышать слабый оттенок гордости. – К тому же, ты подашь ему знак. И потом, это же ты.

– Ну и что?

– Лестрейд, ты все такой же тупица! У Майкрофта к тебе всегда было особое отношение.

– Особое отношение, – медленно повторил Грег. – Даже знать не хочу.

Шерлок разделался с очередным яблоком и взялся за другое.

– Он тебя любил.

– Ничего не слышу. Ла-ла-ла, – Грег зажал руками уши. – Удалить. Очистить корзину. Перезагрузка. Совершенно лишняя информация.

Холмс уставился на него с интересом.

– Проблемы?

– Ну что ты.

 

***

 

Была суббота, и они завтракали, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Шерлок сунул кружку в мойку и замаскировал ее другой грязной посудой. Потом торопливо вышел из комнаты. Грег подошел к двери и прижался к «глазку». За дверью были два фискала, не из его отдела, просто фискалы в государственной униформе. На карманах у них была вышита эмблема Квадры. Грег открыл дверь и вопросительно уставился на них.

– Добрый день, сэр. Плановая проверка, – сказал один. Другой двинулся вперед, будто собирался оттеснить хозяина дома и пройти внутрь, но Грег загородил проем.

– Что еще за плановая проверка? Это частная территория.

– Все верно, сэр, – дружелюбно сказал первый. – Согласно новой директиве, проверки теперь распространяются и на личное жилье граждан. Вы нас впустите?

По ногам ощутимо дуло морозным воздухом, Грег поджал пальцы босых ног.

– Почему я ничего не знаю об этом? Я инспектор Фискального Отдела в Скотланд-Ярде.

– Свяжитесь и узнайте, – пожал плечами второй мужчина, который глядел на Грега враждебно. Первый насмешливо покосился на коллегу. – Но давайте сделаем это внутри. Холод собачий же.

Грег еще помедлил, и мужчины переглянулись.

– Или у вас есть особые причины препятствовать официальной плановой проверке?

Грег посторонился, пропуская их внутрь. Один тут же поднялся на второй этаж оглядывать спальни, другой – тот, что был повежливей – пошел по первому этажу. Заглянул на кухню, в ванную комнату и туалет. Грег следовал за ним по пятам, прислушиваясь, как хлопают двери на втором этаже.

– Уютно у вас, – сказал фискал, заглядывая в шкаф для верхней одежды. – Ничего, что я не разуваясь?

– Ничего, – сказал Грег, глядя, как парень раздвигает в сторону вешалки с плащами и пальто и простукивает заднюю стенку шкафа.

– Сейчас разное творится, голубоглазых где только не прячут! Их в городе куда больше, чем нам сообщают. Ну, вы сами знаете, раз в фискалитете.

– Знаю. Только уж я-то вряд ли буду кого-то из них прятать, – скептически отозвался Грег. Второй мужчина спустился по лестнице, Грег слышал это, но не смел отойти от первого.

– Вы можете и не знать, что один из них к вам забрался. Они теперь совсем отчаялись, из всех щелей прут, как тараканы. И хитрят так, как нам и не снилось.

Грегу показалось, что первый пошел в гостиную.

– Простите, я сейчас, – пробормотал Грег и торопливо зашагал туда. Фискал стоял возле пианино.

– Играете? – буркнул он хмуро.

– Простите?

– Играете? – повторил он, сняв перчатки и сунув их в карман своей униформы.

– Нет. Это пианино моей матери. Она умела, а я так и не научился.

– М-м. А я раньше играл, – мужчина поднял крышку пианино.

– Вы все посмотрели? – резко спросил Грег. Фискал медленно повернулся и взглянул на него в упор. Глаза у него были опасного зеленого цвета – но все же достаточно яркие, чтобы не спутать их с голубым или серым.

– Что?

– Вы все посмотрели? – повторил Грег раздраженно. – Наверху?

– Сэр, можете подойти на секунду? – раздалось из коридора.

– Сейчас, – крикнул Грег.

– Да. Там все чисто, – сообщил мужчина, рассеяно ведя кончиком пальца по клавишам – но не нажимая.

– Конечно, там чисто, – Грег изо всех сил старался глядеть фискалу в лицо, а не на руку. – Я уже говорил, я инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, Грегори Лестрейд. Работаю в Фискальном Отделе.

– Неплохо, – кивнул мужчина серьезно. – Теплое местечко, сухое. Не нужно с утра до ночи мотаться по городу в такой мороз.

– А хотите, я вам чай сделаю? – неожиданно сказал Грег. – Горячий. Сладкий.

Лицо мужчины вдруг осветилось улыбкой и стало почти приятным.

– А давайте. Нас, правда, кормили два дома назад, но чай не повредит, я так считаю.

– Сэр! Подойдите, пожалуйста! – снова крикнули из коридора.

– Да чего ты разорался? – фискал быстрым шагом пересек комнату и пошел к коллеге. – Нашел что-то?

Грег дрожащей рукой прикрыл лицо, потом расправил плечи и тоже последовал в коридор.

– Я такую еще до _конца_ искал, честно! Черт, да она тут под старыми кедами валялась…

Улыбчивый парень повернулся к Грегу, восхищенно протянул ему кобуру.

– Сэр, вы ее где купили? Как думаете, такие еще выпускают?

Кобура была изысканная, из плотной темной кожи, изнутри не то замшевая, не то фетровая, Грег в этом не разбирался. Он попытался припомнить, откуда у него такое чудовище, и вспомнил вкрадчивую формулировку Холмса-старшего: «Маленький презент, чтобы создать настроение для больших профессиональных свершений». Это было взяткой, мелкой по сравнению с частыми повышениями и внеурочными отпусками – Грег долго и безрезультатно пытался объяснить Майкрофту, что за его братом он будет присматривать в любом случае, ведь Шерлок не только оскорблял сотрудников и портил настроение, но еще и распутывал преступления, и этого было уже достаточно.

– Это ведь натуральная кожа?

– Берите.

– Что? Правда? – парень просиял улыбкой, а его хмурый коллега кинул на Грега внимательный взгляд.

– Она мне и правда не нужна. Я про нее забыл уже. Мне старая привычней, а эта…

– Она потрясающая, – сказал фискал, запихивая подарок в карман. – Вы серьезно? Не передумаете? Я могу ее выкупить, так будет даже правильней… – он полез за кошельком, и Грег назвал чисто символическую сумму, только чтобы коллега фискала не глядел на него так задумчиво.

– Я вам пришлю открытку на Рождество, – пообещал парень и рассмеялся. А когда Грег пригласил их на кухню выпить чаю, добавил: – Две открытки!

Через полчаса Грег зашел в гостиную. Открыл крышку и уставился на Шерлока, белого почти до синевы.

– Все в порядке. Они ушли.

Шерлок кивнул, и Грег бестолково повторил:

– Все в порядке, – так, словно это правда.

 

***

 

Грег послал запрос начальнику и получил на электронную почту краткий ответ, состоящий из единственного слова: «Действуйте».

И на следующий вечер из многочисленных зрачков вырвались лучи света; стены домов служили экранами для проекции. По всему городу транслировалось обращение инспектора Лестрейда.

– Майкрофт Холмс, – говорил призрачный Лестрейд, и лицо его рябило окнами домов. – К вам обращается инспектор Фискального Отдела Грегори Лестрейд. Сопротивление бесполезно, и вы это знаете. Вы не трус и не глупец. Покажите, что способны проиграть достойно. – Ровный голос инспектора накрывал город, как снежная буря. – Сдавайтесь.

И на тысяче экранов тысячи Грегов складывали руки в особом жесте, соединяя кончики пальцев под подбородком.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Звонок раздался в пятницу вечером, Грег только собрался набрать горячую ванну и смыть с себя долгий рабочий день. Чертыхаясь, Грег выбежал в коридор и столкнулся с Шерлоком, спешащим в гостиную. Они переглянулись.  
  
– Фискалы так скоро не станут возвращаться, – сказал Шерлок.  
  
– А Майкрофт не будет заходить в парадную дверь, – добавил Грег. Звонок повторился, короткий и какой-то нервный. Шерлок скрылся в гостиной, а Грег пошел открывать.  
  
– Ты всерьез за него взялся, верно? – спросил Джон, стряхивая снег с ботинок на коврик в прихожей. Он размотал шарф, пряча пустые глаза. – За Майкрофта Холмса?  
  
Грег прерывисто вздохнул.  
  
– Извини, что без предупреждения, – сказал виновато Джон. – Я надеялся, ты будешь дома.  
  
– Я дома, – глупо сказал Грег. – Джон, ты должен…  
  
Ватсон поднял голову, прислушиваясь.  
  
– У тебя там кто-то есть?   
  
За спиной Грега раздался полу-стон, полу-рыдание:  
  
– Джон!!!  
  
Грег обреченно кивнул и шагнул в сторону. Джон уставился на Шерлока, лицо его враз помертвело. Шерлок глядел на Джона, и безумная надежда на его лице сменилась ужасом, когда он встретился взглядом с матовой белизной искусственных глаз.  
  
Грег обогнул Шерлока и прошел вглубь квартиры. Пока он спешил на кухню, то не слышал ничего, кроме звука своих шагов. Повисшая в доме тишина стала словно еще тише и гуще. Грег поставил чайник, потом стал искать третью чашку, старательно гремя всем, что подвернется под руку. Потом он включил радио, потом он слушал, как свистит вскипевший чайник, и даже мычал себе под нос, потому что в прихожей наконец-то зазвучали голоса, а Грег ненавидел подслушивать личные разговоры, особенно когда был вынужден это делать. Он даже подумал, не прогуляться ли ему вниз по улице до магазина, но не был уверен, что стоит оставлять их одних, точнее, что стоит оставлять Шерлока наедине с Джоном. В конце концов, его _исправили_. Это был уже не совсем Джон.  
  
Да и в Шерлоке не так много осталось от Шерлока.  
  
Когда Грегу надоело изображать деликатность, он вернулся в прихожую, громко топая. Первым делом он услышал прерывающийся голос Шерлока:  
  
– Как они тебя схватили? Нет, постой… неверно! Ты ведь… сделал это сам, верно? Ты добровольно согласился на операцию! Почему… почему, Джон?!  
  
– А что я должен был сделать?  
  
– Бежать! Прятаться… бороться! Ты же солдат, ты же… почему ты позволил им это сделать с тобой?  
  
– Наверное, я просто не хотел бежать. И прятаться. И уж тем более бороться, Шерлок. Все было кончено, чего ради мне… не важно. Ты все равно не поймешь.  
  
– Джон…  
  
– Это же не конец света, верно? Конец света мы пережили, а остальное уже пустяки.  
  
– Они могут отключить зрение в любую секунду, стоит тебе хоть как-то провиниться. И они могут использовать тебя, как ходячую камеру. Может, они глядят твоими глазами прямо сейчас.  
  
– Тогда мне лучше не смотреть на тебя.  
  
– Джон…  
  
– Мысль понятна, хватит.   
  
– Тебе вырезали глаза!  
  
– Я в курсе, спасибо. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что это нетактично? Люди обычно отворачиваются и притворяются, что со мной все в порядке. Но от тебя этого ждать без толку, верно? – Джон вдруг рассмеялся. – Черт, Шерлок! Все точно как раньше. Ты совсем как настоящий.  
  
– Я и так настоящий, – тихо сказал Шерлок.  
  
– Ну, вряд ли я теперь смогу знать это наверняка. Ты казался чертовски настоящим, когда падал с крыши, и когда лежал там весь в крови – тоже.  
  
– Джон, – жалобно и хрипло сказал Шерлок, и Грег вдруг испугался за него.   
  
– Чайник вскипел! Не заставляйте меня чувствовать себя миссис Хадсон, – фыркнул Грег, растянул губы в отвратной жизнерадостной улыбке и махнул рукой в сторону кухни.  
  
Чуть позже Ватсон размешивал сахар, задумчиво глядя в кружку.  
  
– Думаю, Шерлок прав. Насчет камер, – его глаза были сделаны из того же материала, что и потолки лифтов, камеры на улицах и днища разведывательных вертолетов. – Я не должен здесь быть, вы сильно рискуете.  
  
Шерлок обхватил голову руками. Грег повернулся к нему.  
  
– Ты ведь сможешь разобраться в технологии и перенастроить его глаза?  
  
– Я хорош в химии, не в электронике.  
  
– Значит, не сможешь?  
  
– Этого я не говорил, – огрызнулся Шерлок. – Нужно попробовать.  
  
– Звучит зловеще, – Джон натужно рассмеялся. – Вкусный чай. Грег, спасибо.  
  
– Ерунда.  
  
– Нет, за другое. Я ведь… извини, я о тебе плохо подумал. Сначала. В конце концов, ты ведь один из них. Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд… – Джон вежливо улыбнулся, разглядывая мутную белизну чая со сливками.   
  
– Не за что извиняться, – Грег постарался скрыть жалость в своем голосе, не слишком удачно, впрочем. Ватсон снова улыбнулся, как-то пристыжено. – Я стараюсь ничем от них не отличаться. Мне нужно быть одним из них, чтобы знать о планах фискалитета.   
  
– Овца в волчьей шкуре, – буркнул Шерлок куда-то в пространство, фраза повисла в воздухе. Джон дернул плечом.  
  
– Я тоже пытаюсь. Действовать… изнутри. В качестве доктора я могу помогать. Всем. Голубоглазым тоже. От меня как от беглеца было бы мало толку.  
  
– Только не говори, что это жертва на благо общества, – резко сказал Шерлок, сверля Джона взглядом. Ватсон повернулся к Грегу.  
  
– Значит, Майкрофту ничего не угрожает?  
  
– Ему угрожает то же, что и всем нам, – снова влез Шерлок. – Но не от лица Лестрейда.  
  
Грег вдруг отчетливо ощутил уверенность, что даже теперь – спустя столько лет и столько драм – Шерлок все еще не знает его имени. Точнее, не считает достаточно важным, чтобы запомнить.  
  
– Мы пытаемся помочь, – сказал он Джону. – Ты что-нибудь о нем знаешь? Встречал его в городе?  
  
– Разумеется нет, это же очевидно, – раздраженно сказал Шерлок, обращаясь к Грегу, но по-прежнему глядя только на Джона. – Он пришел, чтобы выяснить твои намерения. У него нет никакой информации.  
  
– Это правда, – развел руками Джон. – Где бы Майкрофт ни прятался, со мной он не пытался связаться.   
  
– Подпольный врач, – сказал Шерлок, сцепив пальцы в замок и прижав кулаки к губам. – Помогаешь беглецам, лечишь в подвале школы… нет, скорее, университета… Бартс? Нет, слишком дерзко. О, ну конечно – музыкальная гимназия, в которой ты осваивал кларнет! Несложные операции, перевязки, подделываешь бумаги, чтобы объяснить расход медикаментов. У себя никого не прячешь – бдительная квартирная хозяйка. Хозяин.   
  
– Да-да, все верно, – кивнул Джон, поднимаясь. – И он ужасно ворчит, если я слишком поздно возвращаюсь.  
  
Шерлок замер, сжав зубы.  
  
– Я действительно рад, что ты жив, – сказал Джон просто. – Грег, извини еще раз за поздний визит. Я оставлю телефон, если нужна будет помощь…  
  
– Конечно, – Грег растерянно кивнул. Шерлок выдохнул, почти прошипел:  
  
– Ты уходишь?  
  
– Ну да, – Ватсон удивленно поднял брови. – Говорю же, хозяин ворчливый. А такси теперь брать слишком дорого.  
  
– Ты уходишь.  
  
– У меня рыбка, Шерлок, – Джон виновато развел руками. – Ее надо кормить.   
  
Грег проводил его до двери. Молча глядел, как Ватсон заматывается в шарф и уходит в метель, против ветра, согнувшись почти пополам. Потом вернулся на теплую светлую кухню. Шерлок замер на стуле, глядя прямо перед собой.  
  
– А чего ты ждал? Что будут фанфары, салюты и плакат «С возвращением в мир живых»? – сердито спросил Грег. Шерлок ничего не ответил, никак не отреагировал. – У него рыбка, ты же слышал. – Холмс даже не моргал, лицо его было пустым и абсолютно ничего не выражало, как глаза Джона. – Просто дай ему время, – наконец, попросил Грег. Шерлок стремительно и легко вскочил со стула, мигом растеряв всю свою неподвижность – это вышло так внезапно, что Грег отшатнулся.  
  
– Отвяжись от меня, Лестрейд, – велел он, выходя из кухни.  
  
– Эй! Это ты прячешься в моем доме, а не наоборот! – крикнул Грег ему вслед. За окном раздался приглушенный хлопок взрыва.  
  
Ночью Грегу снилось, что он – пистолет, который не сняли с предохранителя. Его хозяин упорно нажимал на курок и крыл пистолет последними словами, а Грег всем своим черным пистолетовым телом пытался показать, что предохранитель не снят. Но, видимо, ему попался новичок. Грег мучился полночи, потом открыл глаза и пробормотал спросонья:   
  
– Все люди идиоты, – и вздрогнул. – Шерлок – это заразно, – Грег потер друг о дружку замерзшие ступни и спрятался с головой под одеяло.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Но Джон пришел снова. И снова. Он приходил по вечерам после работы, и никогда не задерживался надолго. Они пили чай – о, много чая, мучительно много чая… Грег всегда сидел на стуле между этими двумя – Шерлок и Джон почти не разговаривали друг с другом. Джон никогда не поднимал глаз, Шерлок – не отводил взгляда, словно бросая вызов. Это было очень утомительно. Все это напряжение и неловкие паузы в разговоре, которые обычно заполнялись обсуждением всяких ужасов. Ужасов хватало – Грег получал все более жесткие инструкции от начальства, в рейдах двое голубоглазых были найдены и убиты, один отправлен на исправление. Никаких вестей от Майкрофта Холмса. Грег не думал о нем, когда ехал в патрульной машине, не думал, когда возвращался к Шерлоку и встречал его вопросительный взгляд, не думал, лежа в холодной постели. Словно мысли могли как-то навредить.  
  
Шерлок велел Джону выучить условный стук, и теперь доктор мог приходить днем, когда Грег на работе – узнав стук, Шерлок сам открывал дверь. Джон предупредил, что выходные у него случаются слишком редко, и в такие дни он предпочитает заниматься своими делами. Эти «свои дела» прозвучали довольно неубедительно, даже для Грега.   
  
Однажды он вернулся с работы и увидел куртку Ватсона на вешалке в прихожей. В доме было тихо.   
  
– Джон? – позвал Грег, и рядом что-то загрохотало.  
  
– Грег! Пожалуйста… – Джон вывалился из гостиной, слепо выставив руки. – Он меня оглушил и вытащил… он меня вырубил! – в его голосе звучало изумление, словно он все еще не мог поверить в случившееся. Глазницы его были пустыми. Словно две воронки на лице, зрелище жуткое и болезненное. Лицо Джона вдруг напомнило Грегу череп, тот, что когда-то стоял на каминной полке. Джон двинулся вперед, выставив руки, и чуть не свалил вешалку. Грег вздрогнул, когда в его плечи вцепились чужие пальцы и крепко сжали.  
  
– Грег… – выдохнул Ватсон с облегчением. – Найди его… я не могу за ним угнаться, – в усталом голосе вдруг прозвучала нотка веселья, того веселья, которое возникает от безысходности. – Грег? Это ведь ты?  
  
Джон наконец-то почувствовал напряжение Грега, его безмолвный ужас. Он отвернулся, неловко прикрывая лицо рукой, кружа дрожащими пальцами вокруг пустых глазниц.  
  
– Сейчас. Я сейчас, – пробормотал Грег, торопливо проходя вглубь дома. – Шерлок? Шерлок, твою мать!  
  
– Он, кажется, поднялся по лестнице, – подсказал Ватсон, ухватившись за стену и шагая на голос. Шерлок нашелся в гостевой спальне, он стоял у окна и держал белый шарик искусственного глаза, пытаясь увидеть в нем что-то на просвет.  
  
– Ты спятил? – Грег грубо отпихнул Холмса от окна, рывком опустил экран. Сжал кулаки, и Шерлок, будто что-то почувствовав, отшатнулся от него. Отступил к стене, затравленно глядя на Грега и стиснув в кулаке шарики. – Это уже слишком! Быстро отдай Джону его… просто отдай ему это!   
  
– Я могу их раздавить, – сказал Шерлок негромко. – Просто сжать сильнее пальцы и раздавить.  
  
– Тогда мне придется обратиться в больницу за новыми, – Джон стоял в дверном проеме, держась за косяк. – Но это принесет много проблем, и мне придется объяснять, что случилось с прежними.  
  
– Шерлок, – угрожающе протянул Грег. – Сейчас же прекрати этот цирк.  
  
– Он сказал, что не даст мне их перепрограммировать. Сказал, что не хочет! – воскликнул Шерлок с отчаяньем.  
  
– И поэтому ты вытащил их силком! – смотреть на Джона, неуверенно шагающего на звук их голосов, было стыдно. Шерлок поймал его руку, беспомощно щупающую воздух. Крепко сжал пальцы, потом вложил в них глазные яблоки. Грег отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как Джон возвращает их в глазницы.  
  
– Знаешь, Шерлок, это слишком даже для тебя, – сердито пробормотал Джон, с болезненным стоном помассировал веки. – Не понимаю, почему тебя так волнуют мои глаза.   
  
– Не понимаю, почему тебя они не волнуют! – закричал Холмс. – Почему ты так спокойно к этому относишься? Ты дал им себя исправить! Это хуже, чем трусость! Как ты можешь жить с этим?  
  
Повисла оглушительная тишина. Затем Джон втянул носом воздух, медленно выдохнул. Глупо улыбнулся, глядя в потолок.  
  
– Прощай, Шерлок. Грег, спасибо за помощь.  
  
Джон развернулся и медленно вышел из комнаты. Было слышно, как он спускается по лестнице, тяжело и основательно топая на каждой ступеньке. Выражение лица Шерлока – вот что заставило Грега кинуться вдогонку.  
  
На улице Джон пошел быстрее, уже не пытаясь сохранять достоинство. Он почти бежал, оскальзываясь на заледеневшем тротуаре. Грег догнал его и схватил за плечи, а Джон попытался вырваться, упорно отворачиваясь.   
  
– Хватит. Хватит с меня, – бормотал он. Грег крепко встряхнул его, впившись пальцами в плечи. Прохожие на другой стороне тротуара уставились на них, Грег услышал, как кто-то из них негромко сказал: «Смотри, белоглазый!».  
  
– Джон, ты же его знаешь. Ты знаешь, как он к тебе относится! – взмолился Грег. Ватсон резко повернулся, лицо его было перекошено злобной усмешкой.   
  
– Нет, не знаю. Расскажи? Как он ко мне относится? Как он, черт возьми… все эти годы… он умер! «Хуже трусости», ты его послушай только! Знаешь, когда наступил конец света, я подумал… Грег, я подумал: «может, это и к лучшему». Понимаешь? Я действительно так считал. А теперь… – Джон прерывисто вздохнул, отцепил пальцы Грега от своих плеч, аккуратно, вежливо. И сказал уже совсем спокойно: – Я так не могу. Я все понимаю, но не могу. Слишком поздно. Или слишком рано. В любом случае, не ко времени.   
  
Он развернулся и зашагал по улице. Грег задыхался от жалости. Его вдруг бросило в жар, хотя его пальто было расстегнуто, и сильный ветер метал в лицо ледяную крошку. Он увидел, как Джон остановился на перекрестке, ожидая, когда светофор переключится.  
  
– А чего ты от него ждал? – крикнул Грег вслед, как камень бросил. – Когда он был ко времени? Просто возвращайся, Джон. Остынь и возвращайся. Слышишь меня?  
  
Джон махнул в воздухе рукой, и это могло значить что угодно. Грег смотрел ему вслед, пока он не скрылся за углом дома.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Всю следующую неделю Джон не появлялся, а Шерлок молчал. Заглянув однажды утром в холодильник, Грег вдруг забеспокоился.  
  
– Шерлок! – тот занимался очередным усовершенствованием сыворотки, и притворялся глухим. – Шерлок! Ты вообще ел что-нибудь сегодня?  
  
– Я не хочу, – Холмс сыпанул какой-то золотистый порошок в колбу и резво отпрыгнул в сторону. Грег, морально готовый к взрыву в любую секунду своей жизни, поставил чайник.   
  
– Я не спрашивал, хочешь ли ты есть. Я спрашивал, ел ли ты сегодня что-нибудь. Или вообще за эту неделю. Когда ты ел в последний раз?  
  
– Это допрос? – Шерлок разочарованно сунулся носом в колбу, вылил содержимое в раковину, прямо на грязную посуду. – Мне нужно больше хлорида, скажи в следующий раз в подполье, и пусть раздобудут мне роговицу.  
  
– Роговицу? Я запишу это в список покупок, между молоком и машиной времени. – Грег уселся на подоконник, пытаясь уместить на коленях тарелку и чашку. – Серьезно, твоя смерть делу не поможет. Если уж ты считаешь тело транспортом, заправляй его время от времени.  
  
Шерлок поморщился, склонившись над предметным стеклом, и ничего не ответил.  
  
– Или ты собираешься довести себя до полусмерти, чтобы Джон испугался и явился с тобой нянчиться?   
  
Шерлок злобно фыркнул, прибавляя огонь в горелке.  
  
– Знаешь, а ведь это очень просто. Тебе не приходило в голову извиниться? Ты даже не подумал об этом, верно, гений?  
  
– Мне не за что извиняться. Я сделал то, что было необходимо. Единственный возможный выход из ситуации – инсценировка своей смерти. Все мои решения всегда тщательно продуманы и оптимальны.   
  
– Разумеется. Ты всегда прав и никогда не ошибаешься, – фыркнул Грег, а Шерлок серьезно кивнул. – Но это не важно. Почему бы тебе просто не попросить прощения?   
  
– Потому что я не раскаиваюсь. Какой смысл просить прощения, если не чувствуешь себя виноватым?  
  
Грег расхохотался, не обращая внимания на обиженную гримасу Шерлока.   
  
– Не поверишь, но люди обычно так и делают. Притворись виноватым, ты ведь в этом хорош!  
  
Грег прекрасно помнил, как Шерлок убедительно казнил себя за грубость, когда терпение лопнуло и Грег выполнил свою угрозу: запер несносного детектива за решетку. Оскорбление офицеров полиции при исполнении – достаточно веская причина для обычных людей. Но в тот раз Шерлок зашел слишком далеко, доведя сотрудника Ярда до нервного срыва. Грег тогда не на шутку разозлился, но Шерлок выглядел настолько расстроенным, что невозможно было не сжалиться и не выпустить его. Холмс тут же унесся – оказывается, он не мог себе позволить потерять время, ведь преступник как раз собирался совершить новое ограбление. В других случаях Шерлок не утруждал себя актерской игрой, оставаясь настолько грубым, насколько ему хотелось.  
  
– Это может сработать, – медленно проговорил Шерлок, подняв светлый взгляд на Грега. Лицо его приняло отстраненное, задумчивое выражение, словно он вот-вот приблизится к решению очередной загадки. – Конечно, Джон не поверит в искренность моих извинений, он же не идиот, – слова «как некоторые» повисли в воздухе, непроизнесенные, но достаточно различимые. – Но он поймет, что я готов извиняться вопреки здравому смыслу, только чтобы сделать ему приятное. Это… может сработать! – глаза Шерлока загорелись, он крепко сцепил пальцы в замок, поднося к губам. – Это… может! – Шерлок широким шагом вышел из комнаты, бормоча себе что-то под нос. Колба над горелкой подозрительно зазвенела и вдруг вспенилась ярко-синей шапкой. Кухню заволокло едким дымом, привкус у кофе мигом стал горьким, а сэндвич, который Грег собирался отправить себе в рот, покрылся светлым налетом.  
  
– Как же надо обидеться, – задумчиво вздохнул Грег, – чтобы ты мне тоже захотел сделать что-нибудь приятное?   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Он не знал, сработал ли его совет, или все было решено заранее, не Джоном и даже не Шерлоком, а какой-то магнитной силой, стягивающей вместе нужных друг другу людей. Просто в очередной раз возвращаясь с работы, Грег улыбнулся знакомой куртке на вешалке. Джон лежал в гостиной на диване, уставившись в потолок пустыми глазницами, Шерлок колдовал над государственными глазами. В мутной белой скорлупе, оказывается, скрывалась целая россыпь деталей, механизм был сложным, работать с ним для Шерлока наверняка было наслаждением. Но он выглядел не слишком-то сосредоточенным на своей работе – слишком уж часто отвлекался и глядел на друга.   
  
– Да я не удивлюсь, – продолжая долгий разговор, сказал Джон, – если у тебя никотиновый пластырь на изнанку черепа наклеен.   
  
Шерлок издал тихий звук, достаточный, чтобы обозначить свое участие в диалоге. Это было не то хмыканье, не то фырканье, не то смешок. Джон улыбнулся, потянулся лежа, хрустнул позвонками.  
  
– Диван почти как на Бейкер. Ты был там после _конца_? Я был. Миссис Хадсон уехала из страны.  
  
– Она не пропадет, – быстро ответил Шерлок. – Кто там теперь?  
  
– Не знаю, я в дом не заходил. Но из окна меня облаяла собака. Толстый такой бульдог.  
  
– Если бы Лестрейд позволил мне завести собаку… – мечтательно протянул Шерлок. Они это уже обсуждали: вырывать у животных глазные яблоки было ужасной идеей, даже на благо общества.  
  
– Что ты делаешь целыми днями? – в голосе у Джона звучало сочувствие.   
  
– Думаю, в основном. Скрываюсь от правительства. Разрабатываю планы.  
  
– По крайней мере, тебе не скучно, – хмыкнул Джон. – А что стало со скрипкой?  
  
– Со скрипкой? Забудь о ней. Теперь у меня есть пианино.  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на Грега. Молча покачал головой и кивнул на дверь. Грег изобразил возмущение, Шерлок молитвенно сложил руки. Грег вышел из комнаты, стараясь ступать как можно тише.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Был очередной вечер очередного четверга. Видимость нулевая. Мелкий снег сеял с неба, липнул к лобовому стеклу машины, скользил из-под включенных дворников. Он был похож на пенопластовые шарики.   
  
Грег остановился возле городской больницы. Даже в мире, где изменилось почти все, кое-что оставалось неизменным. Бумажная работа. Отчеты, установки, рапорты, инструкции… бумага сыпалась, будто снег. В должности главы Фискального Отдела были свои недостатки. И в этот вечер Грег уже допивал бы вторую чашку чая, сунув ноги в носки, а нос – в клубы пара над чашкой, если бы не очередная бумажка.  
  
Грег сидел в машине, выключив и фары, и дворники, и радио. Ему на миг захотелось, чтобы машину замело снегом, и пришлось спать на переднем сидении, неловко согнув ноги. Чтобы пришлось мерзнуть, и заковыристо ругаться себе под нос, и дышать на замерзшее стекло. Лишь бы не идти в больницу и не свидетельствовать об исправлении.  
  
Грег немного опустил боковое стекло и вытащил сигареты. Курить он не собирался, хотя бы ради Шерлока, которому ни собаки, ни сигарет, одни угольки и камни в рождественском носке. Но этим вечером Грег своими страданиями заслужил одну сигарету, и курил ее в постепенно остывающем салоне, выпуская в щель над оконным стеклом дым пополам с дыханием – все становилось белым паром.   
  
В больнице было темно, коридоры были пустыми, шаги звучали гулко и зловеще. Обычно операции по исправлению делали после закрытия – однажды голубоглазый наделал много шума, взяв в заложники обычного пациента и попытавшись сбежать.   
  
Грег поднялся на пятый этаж, прижался глазом к глазку на тяжелой железной двери, кивнул пожилому доктору, который стоял в распахнутом халате возле окна, вцепившись в чашку с кофе. Под халатом у него был серый свитер с тигренком на груди.   
  
Грег прошел в каморку для фискалов, там уже сидели Перкс и Хастер, они расплылись одинаковыми улыбками, завидев его.   
  
– Метет, – сказал Перкс. Хастер черкнул закорючку на сером листе из принтера и передал бумагу коллеге. – Долго ты. Пешком добирался?  
  
Грег провел рукой по макушке, стряхивая снег с влажных волос. Перкс и Хастер были самыми нормальными в его отделе, поэтому он предпочитал брать их в самые неприятные миссии – они были чем-то вроде утешительной сигареты.   
  
Иногда Грег вспоминал об Андерсоне и Донаван. Они никогда не были друзьями, хотя были одной командой. Салли раздражала своим всезнайством и пугала амбициями, Андерсон все время задерживал результаты экспертизы. И поэтому таким несправедливым Грегу казалось, что он сейчас так сильно по ним скучает.  
  
После падения Шерлока Грег с ними так и не поговорил – ему было противно, он был зол на себя, а поэтому злился на всех окружающих. Он считал, это Донаван виновата. Ее подозрения, ее слова, ее инициатива. Вряд ли Шерлок стал бы прыгать с крыши из-за неоправданных обвинений, но какая, к черту, разница? Грег никого не желал видеть.  
  
И больше никогда не увидел. Он так и не узнал, погибли они во время конца света или смогли спастись. В Ярде получить работу они уже не пытались, по крайней мере.  
  
Перкс и Хастер были неплохой заменой. Ниже его по званию, но не из новичков – молодые служаки, натасканные Школой Фискалов, походили на фанатиков или слабоумных, с этими их вытаращенными глазами и бесконечными «так-точно-сэр». Перкс был не из болтливых, поэтому с ним приятно было ездить в патрульной машине. Хастер был весельчаком, но в меру, к тому же любил всех угощать, пивом ли, кофе или сигаретами – не важно. Он, кажется, работал раньше в отделе по надзору за досрочно освобожденными.   
  
– Ну что, проведаем нашего лютика?   
  
Преступника уже подготовили к операции, он лежал в постели, закрыв глаза. Грегу вдруг пришло в голову, что все они в безопасности, когда спят. Все эти люди с неправильным цветом глаз. Когда они вошли в палату, мужчина – Эндрю Фаулс, как говорилось в документах – судорожно вздохнул и поднял голову. Он встретился с Грегом взглядом. Снова у Грега возникло неприятное ощущение, что они знакомы по подполью – но он бы запомнил такой цвет. Глаза у бедняги были ярко-синие, как небо на детских картинках.   
  
– Как самочувствие? – добродушно спросил Хастер. Эндрю тоскливо уставился на стену. Поймав голубоглазого, полицейские всегда его допрашивали, и только потом направляли на исправление. Все, что нужно, между ними было уже сказано, поэтому Эндрю молчал. Он не выдал подполья, и Грег заставил себя думать, что Эндрю ничего о нем не знает. Но взгляд преступника настойчиво возвращался к инспектору, даже Перкс это заметил, подтолкнул Грега локтем.  
  
– Поговори с ним, что ли, – сказал он, не потрудившись понизить голос. – Видишь, как трясется парнишка.  
  
Грег подошел к кровати, огляделся в поисках стула, потом неловко присел на краешек матраса, обтянутого белоснежной больничной простыней.  
  
– Исправленные граждане могут жить полной жизнью, пользоваться льготами на медицинские услуги, работать, даже ездить за границу. Вам не нужно будет больше прятаться, – он с отвращением понял, что произносит наизусть заученное вступление из брошюры «жизнь после исправления». – Все будет хорошо, – он подавился этими словами.  
  
– Одной рукой бьешь, другой жалеешь? – Эндрю тяжело и громко сглотнул. – Вытащи меня отсюда.  
  
Хастер присвистнул.  
  
– Обнаглевший народ пошел!   
  
Грег механически повторил:  
  
– Все будет хорошо, – и поспешил выйти из комнаты. Спиной он чувствовал взгляд, невыносимо синий и невыносимо презрительный.  
  
На операцию Эндрю вели в наручниках, потому что таковы были правила. Половину коридора он прошел сам, а потом вдруг обмяк, навалился всей тяжестью. Его привычно подхватили, потащили дальше, ноги скользили по блестящему полу, рождая шуршащий звук. Тащили Перкс и Хастер, Грег шел замыкающим, и Эндрю два раза оглядывался, белый и обморочный. Уже у двери в предоперационную страшно закричал:  
  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, стойте, пожалуйста!  
  
Перкс пнул дверь, распахивая ее и втаскивая преступника внутрь.   
  
– Пожа-а-а… – Эндрю завыл, вырываясь, его швырнули спиной на кушетку, схватили за ноги. Санитары закрепили фиксаторы быстро и ловко. Хастер щелкнул наручниками, отпрыгнул, чуть не получив кулаком в челюсть. Эндрю махал руками и кричал:  
  
– Разрешите… разрешите мне… я хочу сотрудничать! Я буду! Я расскажу… пожалуйста! Не надо! Не надо!!!  
  
Руки тоже закрепили, врач кивнул, и каталку повезли в стерильную операционную. Туда допускались только медики, фискалы остались за стеклянной перегородкой. Врач очень долго готовился, мыл руки, вздыхал, Перкс прислонился к перегородке спиной, уставился себе под ноги, Хастер посмотрел на Грега. Эндрю дергался и надрывался криком:  
  
– Я расскажу! Спросите его! Спросите его! Спросите седого! Я его знаю! Знаю! Пожалуйста, ну не надо, я хочу сотрудничать…  
  
Анестезиолог опустил маску ему на лицо, врач пошевелил пальцами в перчатках. Кинул хмурый взгляд туда, за стекло, на Грега.  
  
– Не обращай внимания, – сказал Хастер. – Они что угодно скажут, лишь бы отпустили.   
  
– Если выживет, расспросим подробней, что он там о тебе знает, – добавил Перкс угрюмо. Грег кивнул, глядя, как лазер выжигает глазные яблоки, стирает синеву. И пожелал Эндрю Фаулсу быстрой смерти.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Он подошел к машине, уже белой от тонкого слоя пенопластового снега, и долго искал ключи в кармане. Потом из-под машины появилась рука и схватилась за его ботинок. Грег пару секунд глядел на руку, потом сел в машину, подумав, вышел и открыл заднюю дверцу, вернулся на водительское кресло. Через несколько секунд тень шмыгнула на заднее сиденье, дверца тихо затворилась. Грег вдавил по газам.  
  
Он ехал долго, пока не нашел подходящее место. Припарковался у обочины, развернулся и зашипел:  
  
– Патрульная машина! Лучше места не нашлось?!  
  
– Другой возможности не было. Я рассмотрел все варианты, уверяю вас. Это было оптимальным решением.  
  
– Где-то я уже это слышал, – буркнул Грег сердито.  
  
Но тут же заткнулся. Майкрофт сидел на полу у пассажирских сидений, сжав пальцами колени. Черты на осунувшемся лице казались карикатурно большими – округленные глаза, длинный нос, широкий рот. Холмс растянул губы в улыбке, уголки заметно дрожали. Слишком явный страх, слишком тихий голос:  
  
– Я не мог попасть к вам в дом, за ним ведется наблюдение.   
  
Грег открыл рот, подумал, закрыл. Нахмурился.  
  
– Вам лучше продолжить движение, если не хотите привлечь к себе лишнее внимание, – это прозвучало как осторожный вопрос. Грег повернулся и вырулил на дорогу. За его спиной Майкрофт чуть слышно выдохнул.  
  
Некоторое время они ехали молча. Майкрофт не задал какого-нибудь конкретного направления. Кажется, он просто грелся. Грег похлопал пальцами по обогревателю – обычно это заставляло его работать лучше.   
  
Когда проезжали посты, голубоглазый ложился на пол, сворачиваясь в клубок, и становился практически незаметным. Как грязный автомобильный коврик, скомканный и заброшенный в салон.  
  
– Шерлок с вами? – спросил он после долгого молчания.  
  
– Да. И Джон, – зачем-то прибавил Грег. Майкрофт кивнул. Они ехали по ночной автостраде, удаляясь все дальше от центра города. Иногда приходилось стоять в пробках из-за воронок на дорогах – дороги взрывали часто.   
  
От Майкрофта странно пахло. Не то чтобы неприятно. Чем-то смутно знакомым, но Грег никак не мог вспомнить.  
  
– Майкрофт Холмс, – сказал Грег, просто чтобы что-то сказать.  
  
– Инспектор Лестрейд, – ответил Майкрофт, уткнувшись лбом в спинку водительского сиденья.   
  
– Хотите есть? – спросил Грег и покраснел. У него у самого уже живот сводило от голода, но его предложение прозвучало с такой откровенной жалостью, что мигом стало стыдно. Майкрофт Холмс и прежде на него так действовал – почему-то в его присутствии постоянно становилось стыдно. Раньше такое было только со школьным учителем физики – Грег его молча ненавидел, и когда физик смотрел на него, юному Грегу все время казалось: он знает, он прекрасно все об истинных причинах этой ненависти понимает. Становилось стыдно и вместе с тем как-то мучительно сладко.  
  
Вдоволь помолчав – наверное, чтобы Грег пропитался собственным стыдом насквозь – Майкрофт тихо попросил:  
  
– Включите радио.  
 _  
Last Christmas  
  
I give you my heart _  
  
Грег торопливо переключил станцию, раздалось какое-то кантри. Он понятия не имел, что вызовет у Майкрофта больше раздражения – кантри или душераздирающие праздничные песни.  
  
– Уже декабрь, – удивленно, самому себе пробормотал Майкрофт. Потом непринужденно рассмеялся – мороз пошел по коже от этого смеха, Грег чуть руль не выкрутил на сто восемьдесят градусов – и проговорил светским тоном:   
  
– Вы помните прошлое Рождество, Грегори?  
  
В прошлом году Грег на праздники работал, колесил по Лондону. Чуть не перевернулся в машине, когда бомбу швырнули под колеса. К счастью, рвануло не сразу, и машина успела проскочить. Только стекла все лопнули, и осколками Грегу рассекло шею сзади. Так что в Рождество его зашивали. Майкрофт, сидящий позади, мог бы хорошенько разглядеть этот тонкий извилистый шрам, идущий от шеи и по спине. Но он все время смотрел вниз, на грязный пол, покрытый фантиками и прочим сором.  
  
И конечно, он имел в виду другое прошлое Рождество. То последнее Рождество до _конца_. Грег вернулся с Бейкер-стрит навеселе, в квартире было пусто и холодно, а от убогой тощей елки в кадке становилось еще тоскливей. Грег тогда собирался всю ночь накачиваться бренди и поедать подарочные миниатюрные шоколадки – каждая долька в отдельной бумажке с пожеланием. Он уже съел «счастья», «успехов в работе» и «вдохновения», когда внезапно позвонил Майкрофт. Разговора не вышло, потому что Грег уже был порядком пьян, и язык у него заплетался. Он так и не понял, чего хотел Холмс. Кажется, в очередной раз беспокоился за брата – у Шерлока, как обычно, были проблемы, только в этот раз с девушкой, что показалось Грегу странным и смешным. Таким смешным, что он расхохотался в трубку, а Майкрофт кисло пожелал «успехов в работе, счастья и вдохновения», и выразил надежду, что в новом году их «взаимно полезное сотрудничество» продолжится.  
  
Вспоминать там было нечего, и Грег удивился, с чего это Холмс завел такую тему. Потом он задумался, с кем сам Майкрофт встречал эту ночь? К каким средствам прибегал, чтобы пережить ее? Может быть, вместо бутылки бренди и подарочных шоколадок он воспользовался правом на один звонок – бессмысленный и неловкий разговор с чужим человеком?  
  
Грег предпочитал не думать о словах Шерлока. С того станет поиздеваться и наплести про мифическую влюбленность Майкрофта, чтобы выставить Грега идиотом! В очередной раз. Хотя надо сказать, такие шутки были не в стиле Шерлока. Вот вылить реактивы в кофейник – это да, это вполне.  
  
– Здесь поверните, – вдруг сказал Майкрофт. – Возвращайтесь в город. Вам нужно будет оставить машину в гараже Ярда?  
  
– Да.  
  
– Откройте окно на первом этаже, на кухне. Там нет зрачков. В пятнадцать минут первого выйдете на улицу и устройте отвлекающий маневр. Устройте стрельбу, завопите, что угодно. Потом скажете, что были пьяны. Нагрузки, стресс на работе, этому поверят. Мне нужно будет пять минут, не больше.   
  
Майкрофт помолчал и вдруг добавил со странной интонацией:  
  
– Если… если вы готовы оказать мне гостеприимство, разумеется.  
  
Грег глянул в зеркало заднего вида. Бедняга… долго же он решался. И чего ему стоило прийти сюда. Шерлок мог болтать что угодно про способность Майкрофта видеть людей насквозь и про безграничное доверие своему инспектору – Грег прекрасно понимал его ужас, его напряжение. Майкрофт так до конца и не поверил, что это безопасно. Он решил рискнуть. И сейчас – Грег знал это наверняка – готов был выпрыгнуть из машины на полном ходу, если почувствует, что все это было ловушкой. Он же… он выглядел совершенно чокнутым! А от его спокойного голоса становилось только страшнее.   
  
– Майкрофт, все будет хорошо. – На этот раз Грег не подавился нелепым обещанием. На этот раз сам себе почти поверил. Майкрофт снова улыбнулся дрожащими губами.   
  
– Грегори… если в вас есть хоть капля милосердия… переключите эту станцию.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Теперь Грег видел их. Два человека в машине, припаркованной на противоположной стороне улицы. Сердце билось быстро, но не от страха, не от волнения за Майкрофта, крадущегося к дому. Нет, это был гнев. На самого себя, старого дурня, расслабившегося со всеми этими чаепитиями, вечерними телешоу и ностальгией. Двое наблюдателей в машине. Грег их не замечал. А Майкрофт заметил.  
  
Со всем этим снегом и встречами старых друзей Грег совершенно забыл о том, что идет война. Каждый день, каждую секунду. Он прошлепал в тапочках по тротуару, запрокинул голову к бледной луне и завыл. Громко, с удовольствием, нагружая беззащитное горло. Простынет и умрет, обязательно. Но только когда все закончится. А пока он выл дурным пьяным голосом, сжимая бутылку за горлышко так, словно хотел ее куда-нибудь швырнуть. В ту же машину, к примеру. Но это было бы слишком явно. К тому же виски был хороший, шотландский, с клетчатой этикеткой.  
  
В окнах соседних домов начали подниматься экраны, вспыхивать свет. Кто-то крикнул с верхнего этажа, слов Грег не разобрал, но смысл был вполне понятен. Он еще немного потоптался в снегу, прежде чем вернуться в дом. Поскользнулся на льду случайно, его актерская игра была не настолько хорошей. И потом, даже ради Майкрофта, он не стал бы травмировать свою разнесчастную спину. Поднявшись со стоном, Грег зашел в дом. Закрыл дверь. Заглянул на кухню. Майкрофта там не было.  
  
Майкрофт был в гостиной. Шерлок сидел на диване в позе лотоса.   
  
– Наконец-то подобрал правильную диету? – спросил он, глядя из-под ресниц. Майкрофт утомленно вздохнул.  
  
– Все-таки это безумно скучно – спорить с самим собой и у себя выигрывать. А ты неизменно предсказуем в выборе приветственных фраз.  
  
Он вытащил из кармана монетку и подкинул ее. Это выглядело бы эффектней, если бы не грязные, обкусанные под корень ногти. Шерлок старался изображать равнодушие, но его пальцы были судорожно стиснуты в замок. Шерлок до сих пор не решился прямо взглянуть на брата.  
  
В Майкрофте Холмсе не осталось ничего от того лощеного господина, который носил часы на цепочке. По крайней мере, внешне. Но выражался, интонировал и двигался он так, будто по-прежнему был этим господином. Контраст облика и поведения казался диким и нелепым.  
  
– Долгие разговоры оставим на потом, – решил Грег. – Как и семейные объятия. У меня сегодня был чертовски тяжелый день, и я хочу посмотреть телевизор. Шерлок, ты обещал мне прибрать на кухне. А в вашем распоряжении ванна. Я приготовил вам сменную одежду и полотенца, посмотрите на стиральной машинке.   
  
– Тогда, с вашего позволения, – пробормотал Майкрофт. Когда он ушел, Шерлок повернулся к Грегу.  
  
– Ну, это надолго. Он и прежде-то часами торчал в ванной.  
  
– А тебе так не терпится с ним пообщаться?  
  
Шерлок медленно разомкнул руки, взглянул с благодарностью. Потом – с усмешкой.  
  
– Когда это я обещал тебе прибраться на кухне?  
  
– М-м, дай-ка подумать… прямо сейчас?  
  
Это действительно был долгий день, и когда очередная серия «Лунной Гавани» закончилась, Грег уже клевал носом. Он обнаружил кухню в относительном порядке, Шерлок даже раковину вымыл – его способ сказать «спасибо». Самого Шерлока Грег нашел в пианино. Он казался трогательно-долговязым из-за того, что его ноги торчали наружу, приподняв крышку. Если он и притворялся спящим, то делал это очень правдоподобно. Грег отметил нездоровую синеву кожи под его глазами, тревожно сведенные – даже во сне – брови, и едва удержался, чтобы не погладить по голове, по спутанным кудряшкам.  
  
Когда Шерлок впервые пришел в Скотланд-Ярд, ему было всего двадцать два. Практически ребенок, хотя и казался болезненно взрослым. Грег принял его за инопланетянина – Шерлок мог диктовать число «Пи» до бесконечности, но не знал, кто такой Джон Леннон.   
  
Грег запрещал себе опекать этого вундеркинда, потому что сам не выносил лишнюю заботу от посторонних. Но Холмс довольно быстро перестал быть посторонним. Мальчишка с вечно простуженным горлом и дрянным характером, он как-то неуловимо завоевал симпатию Грега и ненависть его коллег. Грег таскал его обедать в кафетерий, дарил зимой шарфы и пару раз пытался зазвать к себе на ужин – съемные квартиры, которые Шерлок неизменно превращал в свалку или лабораторию, казались неуютными и нежилыми, не смотря на обилие хлама. К подаркам Шерлок относился равнодушно, заботу с трудом терпел, нравоучения игнорировал, а на попытки помочь огрызался – в этом он оказался на удивление нормальным и похожим на любого другого мальчишку.   
  
Теперь мальчишка вырос в мужчину, «папочка» постарел, но ему по-прежнему хотелось укрыть Шерлока одеялом и погладить по голове. Вместо этого он сделал кое-что получше: спрятал его в пианино и дал время смириться с тем, каким беспомощным может выглядеть его старший брат.  
  
Кстати о птичках. Грег остановился у двери в ванную комнату, прислушался. Сколько прошло времени? Час, два, два с половиной? Горячая вода казалась настоящим чудом для тех, кто вынужден был скрываться и жить на улице. С другой стороны, как долго можно мокнуть в ванной? Вода уже не шумела. Грег постучал, потом еще раз. С тяжелым вздохом приник к замку, глядя на датчик. Ему пришлось установить новые замки после того, как Шерлок провел на себе первую серию экспериментов: он заперся в ванной и ввел себе сыворотку, а Грегу пришлось высаживать дверь плечом.  
  
Майкрофт спал в ванной, положив голову на перекинутое через бортик полотенце. Впалые щеки казались ржавыми от щетины. Он улыбался во сне. Остывшая вода была прозрачной и не скрывала худого, непропорционального тела.   
  
Грег кашлянул, и Майкрофт открыл глаза. Он встретил взгляд Грега, позволяя себя разглядывать. Расслабленно качнул рукой в воде, издав тихий плеск. Грег секунду помедлил, прежде чем развернуться и выйти из ванной.  
  
Он постелил Майкрофту в гостевой спальне. Предусмотрительно опустил экран на окне и оставил запасное одеяло. Рассеянно подумал, что в случае чего два Холмса в одно пианино не поместятся, значит, надо искать еще место. Это занятие для Шерлока, у него отлично получалось делать тайники – Грег так и не выяснил, куда девается большинство химических приспособлений, когда Шерлок убирает их с кухонного стола.  
  
Грег едва вспомнил, что надо поставить будильник, прежде чем отрубился. Ему снилось, что он кого-то топит в ванне – держит за шею под водой, бережно, но уверенно. Во сне он склонялся к воде все ниже и ниже, пытаясь разглядеть жертву. Наконец, он узнал свое лицо. На его-чужом лице распахнулись глаза.   
  
Синие, будто небо на детском рисунке.  



	3. Chapter 3

Кто-то отключил будильник, и Грег проспал. Он смог вытряхнуть себя из-под одеяла, только когда на улице было уже совсем светло. Позвонил Перксу и попросил прикрыть перед начальством – после вчерашнего представления логично было сказаться больным. В голове гудело так громко, что даже на линии возникли помехи. Голос Перкса прозвучал насмешливо, когда он посоветовал «лечиться» в пабе.  
  
Грег вышел из спальни и ухватил обрывок фразы:  
  
– …даже улыбаться было больно.  
  
Он не разобрал, чьи это были слова – Шерлока или Майкрофта. Братья сидели рядом на кровати, склонившись друг к другу.  
  
– Долго же ты, – сказал младший спокойно, а старший ответил:   
  
– Тебе прекрасно известно, я делал все возможное. Прежде всего, я должен был позаботиться о маме. Ты даже не спросил про нее, тебе настолько безразлично?  
  
– Ну что ты. Как мамуля?  
  
– В безопасном месте. И ты тоже скоро будешь там.  
  
– Без Джона я никуда не поеду.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул, тяжело, со стоном. Затем насмешливо хмыкнул.  
  
– Грегори, вовсе не обязательно стоять там, в дверях, и подслушивать. Проходите, присоединяйтесь к нашей беседе.  
  
Грег покраснел, будто действительно подслушивал. Краснел он очень редко, и это ощущение – тепла и легких мимолетных уколов, распространившихся по щекам и лбу – было давно забытым.  
  
Шерлок встал на ноги и ушел к окну, созерцать белую матовость глухого оконного экрана. Его спина каким-то образом передавала возмущение и стыд, будто Грег застукал его не за разговором с братом, а за чем-то непристойным. Пока Грег неловко топтался на пороге и обменивался с Майкрофтом утренними любезностями («Как вам спалось на новом месте?» – ничего более идиотского спросить было просто невозможно), Шерлок хранил задумчивое молчание, а потом вдруг повернулся и через плечо взглянул на брата.  
  
– Кстати, я сказал ему, что ты его любил, – безмятежно сообщил он. Майкрофт растянул губы в кислой улыбке.  
  
– Прекрасно!  
  
– И он сказал, что это не проблема.  
  
– Еще одно слово, Шерлок, и ты будешь нести кольца на нашей свадьбе, – пригрозил Майкрофт и виновато взглянул на Грега. – Простите моего брата, он порой не умеет вовремя остановиться.  
  
– Да ну? – буркнул Грег. – Вот это новости.  
  
Потом они спустились на кухню. Грег растерянно оглядел пустые полки холодильника, а Майкрофт внезапно предложил свою помощь.  
  
– Я мог бы что-нибудь приготовить. Раньше у меня неплохо получалось. Если, конечно, у вас нет датчика на плите.  
  
Грег покачал головой. Он не принадлежал к тем сумасшедшим, которые встраивают датчики во все подряд, чтобы голубоглазые никогда не смогли этим пользоваться.   
  
Майкроф разбил четыре яйца в миску и налил туда немного молока. Задумчиво постоял у холодильника.   
  
– У вас нет сыра, – он взглянул с укором. – Будет невкусно. Займетесь кофе?  
  
Грег занялся – взял большую, уже совсем легкую банку и сыпанул порошка в три кружки. Потом сел и стал смотреть на Майкрофта. Тот притворялся, что слишком занят готовкой, и не замечает невежливого, пристального взгляда. Одежда на нем болталась – как и на Шерлоке, потому что ему тоже пришлось довольствоваться старой одеждой Грега. Футболку Грег подобрал почти приличную, а вот джинсы Майкрофту достались дурные – линялые и с нашивкой на заднем кармане: «fuck you, war!».   
  
– Почему за моим домом ведется наблюдение? – спросил вдруг Грег. Майкрофт убавил огонь под сковородой.  
  
– Очевидно, потому что вас подозревают. Но не настолько, чтобы открыто обвинять и допрашивать.  
  
– Скоро здесь будет небезопасно, – Грег ощутил, как его лоб собрался морщинами. Почувствовал себя слишком усталым, хотя и спал до полудня. Не смог представить свою жизнь через год, через два – государственных изменников казнили, исправить их невозможно. Даже если он не попадется… как долго это все может продолжаться? Подполье, бессильная борьба – будто муравья с танком. Подписи на бланках регистрации исправления – «одной рукой бьешь, другой жалеешь». Рейды, зимы, телешоу. Конечно, уже не будет Шерлока. Он исчезнет из жизни Грега вместе со своим старшим братцем. Джона тоже не будет. А все остальное останется прежним.  
  
– Не беспокойтесь об этом. Сейчас этот дом – самое безопасное из доступных мест. И самое доступное из безопасных, – туманно возвестил Майкрофт, раскладывая омлет по тарелкам. Он получился рыхлым, воздушным и совершенно несоленым – Майкрофт отрезал: «соль вредна», и с неудовольствием наблюдал за тем, как Грег трясет над тарелкой солонку.  
  
Как соль над тарелкой, так и снег за окном падал мелкой крошкой. Небольшие сугробы собрались по краям тротуара, но они быстро таяли под ярким солнцем. Погода была отменная, и Грег даже задумался, не последовать ли совету Перкса? Ближайший паб был чуть ниже по улице, зимой там подавали отличный глинтвейн и чай по-арабски, с гвоздикой, ромом и апельсиновой мякотью. Но вместо этого Грег сделал несколько звонков по работе, а потом совершил набег на супермаркет – твердо решив в этот раз купить что-то дельное, он побросал в корзину три десятка мандаринов, филе тунца и сырную голову, а для Шерлока – новый набор резиновых перчаток.  
  
Джон пришел позже обычного – видимо, задержали на работе, или же помогал кому-то из подполья. Увидев Майкрофта, Ватсон широко улыбнулся.  
  
– Мистер Холмс!  
  
– Камеры, – отрывисто произнес тот, глядя в белые глаза.  
  
– Отключены, – отозвался Шерлок из кресла. Майкрофт учтиво склонил голову.  
  
– Рад видеть вас невредимым, доктор Ватсон.  
  
Они провели вечер, обсуждая «дальнейшие планы». Четыре человека за столом, альтернативная Квадра. Говорили про подполье. Про границы с государствами, не вошедшими в Квадру и сейчас практически необитаемыми. Про убежища, про всякое разное. Грег спросил – не мог не спросить – как Майкрофту, уже после регистрации зрачком, удавалось так долго скрываться от фискалитета? Майкрофт поджал губы, а Шерлок обжег Грега взглядом, в котором возмущение и отвращение мешались в равных пропорциях. Ни один из них не заговорил о безопасном месте, куда Майкрофт собрался отправить брата. Зато они много говорили о приближающихся праздниках.  
  
– Похоже, тебя ждет выговор от начальства, – предположил Шерлок без малейшего сочувствия. – Хотя вы неплохо поработали в этом месяце, не так ли? Четверо голубоглазых, один исправлен, трое убиты.  
  
Это заставило вспомнить кое о чем.   
  
– Джон, у тебя ведь есть доступ в центральную больницу?   
  
Грег не знал, как следует поступить. Он уже сделал звонок и выяснил, что Эндрю Фаулс пока не пришел в себя после операции, но его состояние не критично. Со временем операции по исправлению все чаще заканчивались успешно, а вот в первый год введения обязательного исправления летальные исходы случались вдвое чаще, чем полное выздоровление бывших преступников.   
  
Грег не знал, заговорит ли теперь Эндрю – после того, как от его глаз ничего не осталось, ему уже не нужно было зарабатывать помилование. Но риск был велик, и Грег не мог оставить все это просто так. Он не смел просить Джона причинить исправленному вред, но временами слова могли принести больше пользы, чем удары. Если Эндрю мог кого-то послушать, то разве что такого же исправленного, как он, такую же жертву.  
  
Джон пообещал, что сделает все возможное. Врачи, как и полисмены, часто использовали эту утешительно-бессильную фразу.  
  
Когда за окном окончательно стемнело, Джон засобирался домой.  
  
– Еще полчаса, – попросил Шерлок, словно маленький ребенок.  
  
– Ты же знаешь, хозяин квартиры не любит поздних возвращений, – тускло улыбнулся Джон.   
  
– Тогда не возвращайся. Переночуешь на диване.  
  
Ватсон свел брови к переносице, кинул короткий взгляд на Грега и Майкрофта. Ему было неловко от настойчивости друга, от всего этого разговора.  
  
– Прекрати это.  
  
– Тебе вовсе не обязательно всегда быть таким правильным. Этот человек владеет квартирой, а не тобой. Конец света не повторится, если ты причинишь ему ерундовое беспокойство!   
  
Джон прикрыл глаза, а потом резко сказал:  
  
– Не так-то просто найти жилье, если ты белоглазый.   
  
Он развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Затем – через секунду – заглянул снова, кинув хмурый взгляд на Грега и Майкрофта.  
  
– Всего доброго.  
  
Шерлок глядел перед собой с застывшим лицом. В прихожей хлопнула дверь. Майкрофт грел пальцы о чашку с чаем.  
  
– Ты попросил у него прощения? – спросил Грег без особой надежды. Шерлок раздраженно повел плечом, все еще глядя в никуда.  
  
– Он сказал, что все в порядке. У него не было времени переживать обо мне, в связи со всей этой заварушкой.   
  
– И ты поверил.  
  
Шерлок поднес пальцы к лицу, легко нажал себе на веки, затем внезапно вскочил на ноги, опрокинув стул.  
  
– Ну конечно! Конечно! Белоглазые!.. – вскрикнул он, напряженно прошелся по комнате. – Как же я не… нужно кое-что обдумать, – это он сказал через плечо, уже покидая комнату.  
  
Грег и Майкрофт остались наедине. Грег повернул голову и уставился в окно, ослепленное плотным экраном. Подумал о людях, ведущих слежку за домом – в холоде и снегу. Надо бы проверить комнаты на камеры и микрофоны – те фискалы могли оставить что-нибудь.   
  
Майкрофт чуть пошевелился на стуле, меняя позу, и Грег уставился на него.  
  
– Еще чаю?   
  
– Не суетитесь, Грегори. Я вполне способен позаботиться о себе, – он вытер пальцем ободок кружки. – Я понимаю, то, что сказал вам Шерлок, поставило вас в неловкое положение.  
  
Грег тоскливо вздохнул, понимая, что если уж Майкрофту приспичило поднять эту тему, придется ее обсуждать.  
  
– Вам не нужно беспокоиться об этом, – мягко заверил его Майкрофт. А затем вдруг поднял глаза и взглянул в упор. – О моих чувствах.  
  
Грег сглотнул.  
  
– Как я уже говорил Шерлоку… Это не проблема.   
  
Прозвучало, словно признание в любви. Он мысленно дал себе пинка. Майкрофт удивленно поднял брови, затем вновь перевел взгляд на чашку. Наклонил ее, заставляя последнюю капельку чая пуститься в бег по гладким стенкам. Грег вдруг заметил, что Холмс выглядит изнуренным – будто весь день держался, притворяясь насмешливым и высокомерным, а теперь прекратил. От его тихого голоса Грега бросило в дрожь.  
  
– В любом случае, сейчас это уже не актуально. В сложившейся ситуации последнее, на что надо тратить свое время и нервы – эмоциональные переживания.  
  
«Вот болван», – подумал Грег сердито. Для нормальных людей любовь – главное, может быть даже, последнее спасение именно в такие тяжелые времена. Но чертовы Холмсы воспринимают лекарство как болезнь.  
  
Но разве Грег сам не был таким? Он влюблялся два раза – не считая всяких глупых школьных увлечений. Один раз это была девушка его друга; они тогда только начали встречаться и почему-то стеснялись оставаться вдвоем, так что Грег вечно таскался с ними. Сейчас он не вспомнил бы ее лицо или голос, зато хорошо помнил, как полез на клумбу срывать ей рыжую тигровую лилию. Глупое, хулиганское рыцарство, но он был так счастлив, когда притащил ей отломленный бутон…   
  
Второй раз это был его напарник, и Грегу потребовалось почти два года, чтобы сообразить – то, что он чувствует к этому человеку, давно вышло за границы обычной симпатии или дружбы. Он тогда не позволил себе потерять разум – его коллега определенно был «нормальным», признание ему не принесло бы ничего, кроме позора и боли. Так что Грег попросил о переводе, ничего никому не объясняя. Они плохо расстались – напарник был обижен внезапным бегством Грега, его молчанием и упрямством.  
  
Грег подумал, что сейчас действительно не место и не время. И не тот человек. Майкрофт скоро уедет, спрячется вместе со своей семьей и Джоном, оставляя его бороться в одиночку. Это было правильно, это было… ожидаемо.  
  
– Грегори? – осторожный голос вырвал его из мрачных размышлений. Грег скривился.  
  
– Если не собираетесь больше пить чай, тогда проваливайте. Я хочу побыть один немного. Слишком много Холмсов в моей жизни.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул, уязвлено поджав губы, и вышел.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
На следующий день Шерлок был занят своими исследованиями, которые – теперь-то обязательно! – должны были завершиться успехом. Он метался по дому, забыв об осторожности, и Грегу приходилось следить, чтобы экраны были опущены, чтобы датчик на двери не среагировал на проносящегося мимо Шерлока.   
  
Потом враз его нервное возбуждение спало, Шерлок как-то притих и неловко устроился в кресле, вцепившись в подлокотники. Грег не сразу понял, что это очередной приступ мигрени. Они случались время от времени; Грег считал, это из-за бесконечного количества экспериментальных препаратов, которые Шерлок проверял на себе, но тот утверждал, что это началось куда раньше. Иногда мигрени повторялись почти каждый день, иногда их не было неделями. Обычно боли были не слишком сильными, и Грег мог даже не заметить перемены в Шерлоке – разве что, тот становился тише, и все его движения из нервно-дерганных становились осторожными, будто он боялся расплескать себя. Но случалось, что все было куда серьезней; однажды Грег обнаружил Шерлока лежащим на полу и скулящим от боли.   
  
Конечно, он предлагал Шерлоку купить какие-нибудь лекарства в аптеке, обезболивающие. Тот скучным голосом перечислил препараты, которыми злоупотреблял пару лет назад, рассказал, сколько именно приемов и в каких дозировках вернут его к старой зависимости.   
  
– Конечно, если ты гарантируешь мне регулярную поставку, я не буду возражать. Но вряд ли ты потерпишь в доме наркомана. Зная тебя, ты заставишь меня бороться с зависимостью, и причинишь этим куда больше неудобств, чем какая-то жалкая головная боль.  
  
Теперь Грег уже забросил свои попытки как-то помочь. Его забота принималась в штыки, Шерлок вяло отмахивался и просил оставить его в покое, а через пару часов все уже было в норме.   
  
Поэтому, когда Шерлок медленно сел и вжался затылком в спинку кресла, Грег выключил звук телевизора и продолжил таращиться в мерцающий экран. Майкрофт же, читающий старые газеты за этот месяц, отложил шуршащую бумагу и подошел к креслу. Под изумленным взглядом Грега, Майкрофт опустился на подлокотник кресла и положил пальцы на виски Шерлока. Тот нахмурился, но облегченно выдохнул, когда Майкрофт начал плавные круговые движения.  
  
– Раз уж ты угомонился на минутку, – вполголоса сказал Майкрофт, – может, расскажешь нам, что за гениальная идея посетила твою бедную голову?  
  
– Удивлен, что ты сам не догадался. Это вполне очевидно, или без ежедневной порции сладостей твой мозг похудел так же, как и твое брюхо?  
  
– Моя диета для тебя – какое-то навязчивое переживание? Если тебе станет легче от этого, я наберу пару килограмм, как только представится возможность.  
  
– Какое великодушие, какая забота!  
  
– Так что насчет белых глаз? Сделай милость, расскажи нам, о, мудрый, – спокойно усмехнулся Майкрофт, пробегаясь пальцами по лбу Шерлока, а затем перемещая руки на его затылок. Шерлок опустил голову, чуть заметно задрожав. Но голос его звучал так же холодно и снисходительно, как и обычно.  
  
– С самого начала я пошел не тем путем. Я пытался проникнуть в структуру глаза, изменяя цветовой окрас радужки. Использовал меланин, чтобы добиться темного цвета глаз, ну, ты знаешь. Но без глазных яблок для эксперимента тяжело прийти к нужному эффекту, а слишком часто экспериментировать на себе я не мог.  
  
Майкрофт с присвистом вдохнул, метнув гневный взгляд на Грега.  
  
– Вы позволили ему...  
  
– О, прекрати. Он пытался возражать, но это бессмысленно. Никто не запретит мне делать то, что я хочу, тебе это должно быть известно лучше других. Итак, вернемся к нашей проблеме. Не изменение цвета, но что? Я мог бы разработать препарат, чтобы темные глаза светлели. Но не наоборот. У меня была такая мысль, вообще-то. Сделать лидеров Квадры голубоглазыми – это было бы забавно. Но трудноосуществимо, и я не хочу тратить на это время. Вчера Джон подсказал мне… – Шерлок замычал, когда Майкрофт положил руку ему на темечко и чуть надавил. – Полегче. Вчера Джон подтолкнул меня к решению своими словами… как он делал всегда… Белые глаза. Линзы. Линзы не используются, потому что бесполезны рядом с датчиками. Лестрейд может рассказать, сколько голубоглазых попались на этом. Датчики считывают сквозь линзы, но смогут ли они считывать сквозь материал для искусственных глаз? О, это хороший вопрос! Когда я разбирал глаза Джона, я немного исследовал материал. Мне потребуется несколько образцов, чтобы проверить как следует. Если взять достаточный слой, использовать его как линзу… ох… – он выпрямился, заставляя Майкрофта убрать руки. Открыл усталые, воспаленные глаза. – Да, так лучше. Итак, если использовать белые глаза, можно обмануть датчики. Они копируют информацию с поверхности материала, каждая пара белых яблок зарегистрирована в базе Исправленных. Таким образом, государство может следить за перемещением каждого исправленного, знать все о его жизни, управлять его зрением, оставлять его беспомощным, если потребуется. Использовать как ходячую камеру. Да, это очень удобно. Я думаю, когда все голубоглазые пройдут исправление, Квадра возьмется за зеленоглазых. Все-таки они опасно близки. И потом – потом, когда исправленных будет подавляющее большинство – это объявят нормой, и остальные тоже пройдут процедуру. Но это все только предположения.  
  
Шерлок забыл о боли, он вскочил, шагая по комнате.  
  
– Нам до этого дела нет. Надо ставить задачи, решать их одну за другой. Сейчас – свобода перемещений для голубоглазых. Смешно – прямо под носом у государства, использовать их же средства слежения в своих целях! Я хорошо рассмотрел камеру в глазах Джона, примитивное устройство, легко обмануть. Теперь она использует старую информацию, в случайном порядке воспроизводит уже заснятое. Джон ходит в магазин, смотрит в стену, спит – довольно скучная жизнь, по крайней мере, если кому-нибудь придет в голову проверить. С другой стороны… каждый исправленный в базе данных. Каждые глаза закреплены за конкретным человеком. Мы не можем просто взять и… о! Но мы можем… только нужен хороший программист… очень хороший… какая досада, что Мориарти вышел из игры. Так, но еще придется и глаза раздобыть! В больницах… Лестрейд! Белые яблоки хранятся в больницах?  
  
– Да, – Грег не успевал за его мыслью, тем более что чем больше Шерлок воодушевлялся, тем чаще законченные предложения сменялись невнятным бормотанием.   
  
– Но ведь их где-то создают! Разрабатывают! Фабрики… нет, конечно, не фабрики. Где это может быть? Партия не слишком большая, но в среднем пять голубоглазых в месяц, раньше было больше, допустим, двадцать процентов доживают до операции, где хранить столько яблок? Думай, думай! Карта! Лестрейд, в доме есть карта?   
  
– Какая еще карта?  
  
– Карта Лондона, черт тебя дери, не Бирмингема же!   
  
Шерлок куда-то унесся – кажется, в поисках карты. Грег застонал.  
  
– Его мигрень прошла слишком быстро!   
  
Майкрофт утомленно сполз с подлокотника в кресло.  
  
– Когда его гениальный мозг разгоняется, телесные ощущения подавляются.  
  
Грег кинул на Майкрофта благодарный взгляд.  
  
– А вы неплохо с этим справляетесь. Есть опыт?  
  
– К сожалению. После падения с крыши у него были частые приступы. Этот его план был не слишком хорошо продуман.  
  
– Мне Шерлок сказал, что это наследственное.  
  
– Наш отец умер от аневризмы головного мозга, ему тогда было тридцать два. Шерлок вбил себе в голову, что не пересечет этот рубеж. Возможно, поэтому он стремился испробовать все, прежде чем наступит критический возраст.   
  
– Сколько ему сейчас?  
  
– Тридцать семь. Не слушайте его, он не умеет признавать свои ошибки, и будет твердить про наследственность из чистого упрямства. Как только возникнет такая возможность, я покажу Шерлока хорошему врачу, и мы разберемся с этой проблемой.  
  
– Хорошо, – Грег вздохнул, затем нахмурился. – Зачем вы мне все это рассказывайте? Не подумайте, что мне не интересно, просто раньше вы казались таким…  
  
– Загадочным?  
  
– Скрытным.  
  
Майкрофт неопределенно взмахнул рукой в воздухе.  
  
– Считайте это моей расплатой. Я никак не могу отблагодарить вас за вашу доброту, поэтому делюсь единственным, что у меня осталось – информацией.  
  
– Вам не нужно… – Грег вдруг передумал быть благородным. – И что, вы расскажете мне все, что я захочу?  
  
– В разумных пределах, – уклончиво ответил Майкрофт.  
  
– И как мне узнать эти пределы?  
  
– Опытным путем. Только опытным путем, мой дорогой инспектор.  
  
Грег помолчал, раздумывая, не пересечет ли он следующим вопросом некие границы. Но проверить ему так и не удалось – в комнату ворвался Шерлок, еще более лохматый и безумный, чем пару минут назад.  
  
– Да, конечно, конечно, конечно! Это же так просто, просто очевидно! Вы – идиоты! И я тоже идиот!  
  
– А мы не можем пропустить эту часть? – взмолился Грег. – Давай ты нам просто скажешь, где искать и что делать?  
  
Шерлок мрачно взглянул на него.  
  
– Прекрасно. Я и не ожидал, что кто-то из вас способен оценить…  
  
– И эту часть пропусти тоже, – посоветовал Грег. Майкрофт издал тихий звук, подозрительно похожий на смешок.  
  
– Нужно поместить вирус в базу исправленных, стереть всю информацию, – сухо сказал Шерлок. – Нужно проникнуть в метро.  
  
– Оно закрыто уже тысячу лет!  
  
– Всего два года, с тех пор, как подписан указ об обязательном исправлении.  
  
– Из-за терактов.  
  
– Если тебе не нравится, когда тебя называют идиотом, просто не будь им, – сказал Шерлок язвительно. – Это не так сложно, ты привыкнешь, если будешь практиковаться по нескольку часов в день. Конечно же, метро. Условия идеальные. Темно – никакого ультрафиолета, это необходимо для создания материала. Нам будет нужно совсем немного – чтобы снять слой, из одного яблока получится три-четыре линзы. Конечно, взлом базы не пройдет незамеченным, но это примут за диверсию, особенно если мы уроним государственный сервер. Или, к примеру, запустим вирусы на компьютеры всех сотрудников фискалитета – как тебе такая мысль, Лестрейд? Никакого порно в рабочее время, думаю, ты сможешь это пережить. Но нам нужен действительно очень, очень хороший…  
  
В кармане Грега запиликал телефон. Грег поднес трубку в ухо и помолчал. Затем медленно протянул ее Шерлоку.  
  
– Это тебя.  
  
Шерлок несколько секунд глядел на его пальцы, сжимающие устройство, а затем взял телефон. Глаза Шерлока расширились, лицо побледнело. А потом на губах появилась слабая, недобрая улыбка.  
  
– Я знал. Безумно скучно. Нет, не по тебе. О, прекрати это. Собираешься предложить помощь? Разумеется. – Он кинул короткий взгляд на Майкрофта, прежде чем ответить: – Я согласен. Да. Да. Где микрофон? Тогда я сам найду. Так будет даже веселее. О, безусловно. Я пришлю Лестрейда. Хорошо. А потом я убью тебя. До встречи.  
  
Шерлок уронил телефон на пол и с силой наступил на него. На возмущенный вопль Грега он невозмутимо ответил:  
  
– Мне нужно разобрать его. А тебе лучше поторопиться. Через час ты встречаешься с Джимом Мориарти.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Грег не верил, что Мориарти – этот чокнутый ублюдок, убивший многих и почти убивший Шерлока – действительно будет им помогать. Но Шерлок неохотно высказался в том духе, что никто быстрее и лучше Мориарти не сможет посеять хаос в правительстве. Взломать базу для него – сущие пустяки, и Мориарти туманно намекал, что может сделать куда больше.   
  
Встреча была назначена в крупном торговом центре. Перед праздниками подобные места всегда были очень людными, толпа текла беспрерывным потоком, сметая с полок все, что можно будет потом упаковать в подарочную бумагу. Грег немного беспокоился, сможет ли он в этой толпе найти нужного человека. Но Шерлок заверил, что Мориарти можно проглядеть, только если он сам этого захочет.   
  
Криминальный гений стоял возле фонтана, швыряя в воду монетки. Как всегда, одет с иголочки. В левой руке он держал плоский дипломат. На лице его были темные очки.  
  
Он не мог сильнее эпатировать публику. Люди, которые замечали его, нервно оглядывались через плечо и толкали друг друга под руку. Грег приближался к Мориарти сквозь толпу, пытаясь не обращать внимания на очень плохое предчувствие. С другой стороны к Джиму протискивались двое охранников. Они успели первыми. Издалека Грег видел, как они о чем-то говорят с Мориарти, причем тот активно работал челюстью, время от времени надувая маленький пузырь из жвачки. Затем один из охранников схватил Джима за плечо, а тот вдруг поднял руку и указал пальцем на Грега. Охранники повернулись к нему.  
  
– В чем дело? Я инспектор Фискального Отдела, – Грег привычным движением сунул руку в карман. Шерлок давно уже не крал его удостоверения – ему просто негде было их использовать. – Какие-то проблемы?  
  
– А вы разве не видите? – охранник указал взглядом на Мориарти. Тот нагло ухмылялся, даже не думая снимать очки. Темные очки считались настолько дурным тоном, что запросто тянули на «нарушение общественного порядка» – хотя официально их использование не было преступлением, в отличие от использования контактных линз, меняющих цвет глаз.   
  
– Сэр, почему бы вам не снять очки и не показать нам свои глаза? – спросил Грег очень спокойным голосом.  
  
– О, но у меня такие жуткие синяки! Всю ночь провел за компьютером – читал всякое непристойное, – заговорщически понизив голос, сообщил Мориарти. – И потом, это же Alexander McQueen. Никто не станет носить Alexander McQueen в кармане!  
  
– Просто. Сними. Очки, – выдохнул Грег. Он поклялся себе, что если этого ублюдка сейчас арестуют, Грег не станет с этим разбираться – каким бы хорошим тот ни был хакером.  
  
– Ладно, па-а-апочка, – пропел Джим, поднимая очки на лоб. Сверкая своими темными глазами, он подмигнул охранникам. Когда те удалились, Мориарти прекратил улыбаться и кинул на Грега короткий, равнодушный взгляд. – Пойдем в кафе на втором этаже. Там хороший Wi-Fi.   
  
На протяжении всей встречи он вел себя так, будто Шерлок прислал секретаря. Обращался к Грегу холодно и в приказном тоне, но, по крайней мере, не устраивал больше никаких представлений. В кейсе оказался нетбук и пистолет с глушителем. «Иногда так хочется прийти в подобное место и всех перестрелять…», – закатил глаза Мориарти. – «Но потом я вспоминаю, что скоро Рождество, а Санта не любит плохих мальчиков».  
  
Этот псих сказал, что с самого начала помогает подполью. Грег не слишком-то в это поверил – во-первых, он никогда не видел Мориарти там, а во-вторых, этот маньяк меньше всего был похож на человека, который станет бескорыстно рисковать своей жизнью.   
  
– Просто в Квадру я собеседование не прошел, а в «Старбаксе» работать не хотелось, – серьезно пояснил Джим. – У всех есть дурные привычки, так я привык ссориться с властью. И потом, у меня осталось слишком много нерастраченной взрывчатки, – он беззвучно сказал «бум», вытянув губы, как для поцелуя. Затем снова уткнулся в нетбук, клацая пальцами по клавиатуре. – Можешь передать Шерлоку, что я пришлю ему столько яблок, что он сможет заполнить ими все пианино. И еще кое-что, – Джим вдруг захлопнул нетбук, взглянул хищно, цепко. – Еще кое-кто.  
  
Когда Мориарти ушел, Грег бездумно уставился в пространство, допил свой кофе, а потом медленно выбрался из душного магазина на морозный ночной воздух.  
  
Ему предстояло еще кое-куда заехать, потому что, когда он уже собрался выходить, к нему вдруг подошел Майкрофт. Он попросил, чтобы Грег забрал «одну вещь», и Грег не смог отказать. Пришлось ехать на окраину города, к старой водонапорной башне, и искать нишу за каменной кладкой.  
  
Грег не спросил у Майкрофта, что именно это за вещь, и сгорал от любопытства, пока пробирался через пустырь к башне, мрачной и массивной, торчащей, словно сигарета из грязного снега. Чего только не нафантазировал! Представлял себе и тайные правительственные документы, и экспериментальные препараты, и суперсовременное оружие… что ж, когда он вытащил темный пакет из ниши, то долго хохотал, привалившись к каменной стене.  
  
Зонт.  
  
Вечный зонт Майкрофта, и еще небольшая продолговатая коробочка из темного дерева, в которой Грег обнаружил старую трубку. Вот и все.   
  
После долгого дня, наполненного шпионскими играми и восставшими из мертвых маньяками, эта милая находка показалась Грегу настоящим облегчением.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Мориарти сдержал обещание – уже через два дня прибыла посылка, в которой аккуратно, один на другом, лежали слепые белые шары. А в самом центре, поверх искусственных глазных яблок, лежало одно настоящее, с темно-коричневой радужкой и сжавшимся до размеров иголочной булавки зрачком. Сувенир. Грег не желал знать, кто оказался донором – и не мог скрыть отвращение, когда Шерлок восхищенно просиял.  
  
Шерлок, занятый работой, ушел на кухню и не подавал признаков жизни, а Грег решил во что бы то ни стало насладиться спокойным вечером. Пара серий «Доктора Кто» перед сном – то, что ему было жизненно необходимо. Майкрофт устроился на диване рядом, он чистил мандарины, аккуратно разламывал их на дольки и отправлял по одной в рот. Пахло бы изумительно, если бы к цитрусовым ароматам не примешивался запах горелой пластмассы из кухни.  
  
– Что-то не так? Вы кажетесь таким напряженным, – сказал Майкрофт вполголоса, глядя на мандарин, будто обращался к нему.  
  
– А разве вас это все не беспокоит? Оживший Мориарти, его жучки в моем доме, то, что он знает мой номер… а ведь этот псих взрывал людей, просто приматывал к ним взрывчатку и… он почти убил вашего брата. Вы кажетесь слишком спокойным, вот что странно.  
  
– Я всего лишь стараюсь относиться к вещам по-философски. Я предполагал, что у Мориарти была страховка, как и у Шерлока – в конце концов, у этих двоих образ мышления часто сходится. Что же касается моего брата… Шерлоку скучно. Его тоска по этому человеку, его радость от «игр» – вот что меня беспокоит. А не Мориарти.   
  
– Ладно. А помощь от маньяка-убийцы – это нормально?  
  
– Без всякого сомнения. Если человек может быть полезен, какая разница, есть ли у него недостатки? Вас это шокирует? О да, я вижу это по вашему лицу, – он рассмеялся. – Вы неисправимый идеалист, Грегори. Хотите бескровной революции? Собираетесь сражаться, не испачкав рук?  
  
Грег решил сменить тему разговора.   
  
– Не ожидал, что вы пошлете меня за зонтиком.  
  
Майкрофт выглядел смущенным.  
  
– Понимаю, это смешно. Но он мне дорог. Как память.  
  
– А что насчет трубки?  
  
– Это для Шерлока. И трубка, и зонт принадлежали нашему отцу. Когда пришло время возвращаться в Лондон за братом, мама попросила передать ему это. Своего рода напоминание.   
  
– И вы скрывались от фискалов, таская с собой зонт и трубку?  
  
– Нет, я спрятал их в надежном месте сразу по прибытии. Рассчитывал забрать перед отъездом.  
  
У Грега вдруг испортилось настроение. Он мрачно уставился на экран. Затем сказал, сердито и четко:  
  
– Знаете, Мориарти говорил о вас.   
  
Все еще не отводя взгляда от телевизора, Грег почувствовал, как Майкрофт напрягся. Скрипнули пружины дивана, когда Холмс поменял позу.  
  
– Вот как? И что же?  
  
– Он хотел, чтобы я отвел вас в фискалитет. Чтобы я сдал вас.  
  
– Это было его условие?  
  
– Да. Это было его условие.  
  
Несколько секунд было тихо. Майкрофт молчал, и Грег слышал, как тяжело и медленно тот дышит. Затем резко повернулся, взглянул на Майкрофта. От выражения немого отчаяния на худом лице Грегу стало противно.  
  
– Вы же не думаете, что я на это согласился?  
  
– Мне хорошо известно ваше благородство, – уклончиво ответил Майкрофт.  
  
– Бросьте! Конечно, я послал его к черту! Это он на нас вышел, не наоборот. Если так хочет помогать – пусть помогает без всяких условий.  
  
– Спасибо. И за зонт – спасибо. И за Шерлока. И вообще – спасибо.  
  
– Хватит, – буркнул Грег, чувствуя, что краснеет.  
  
Майкрофт протянул ему дольку, поднес к самым губам, и Грег, секунду помедлив, приоткрыл рот. Сладкая влага скользнула на язык, Майкрофт тихо вздохнул, когда Грег коснулся губами его пальцев.  
  
– Ваша жалость, Грегори, просто очаровательна.  
  
– Да я даже не думал…  
  
– О, не возражайте. Я не обижаюсь, напротив. Вот Шерлок ненавидит любое проявление этого чувства, а я всегда находил его любопытным. Обычно ни Шерлок, ни я не вызываем в людях подобной реакции… За вашим же сочувствием скрывается хорошее отношение, и это приятно.  
  
Грег невнятно хмыкнул. Выхватил у Майкрофта мандарин и сунул дольку ему в рот. Майкрофт аккуратно прихватил ее губами, стараясь никак не коснуться пальцев.  
  
– Осторожней, – сказал он спустя пару секунд, и голос его звучал странно. – Я могу вас неправильно понять.  
  
– Почему я вам нравлюсь? – резко спросил Грег. – В смысле… почему я, ради всего святого? Чем я отличаюсь от других?  
  
– Скромностью? – Холмс изобразил улыбку. – Вам хочется, чтобы я перечислил ваши достоинства?   
  
– Как давно я вам нравлюсь?   
  
Майкрофт утомленно прикрыл глаза.  
  
– Вы обещали мне отвечать!  
  
– Ну, раз обещал, – он вздохнул, брезгливо провел ладонями по затертой ткани джинсов. – Назвать точную дату я вам не смогу, надеюсь, вы понимаете. Мы знакомы с вами… сколько? Шерлоку, кажется, было двадцать два? Я далеко не сразу признался себе, что приятное волнение перед встречами с вами – вовсе не побочный эффект от моих витаминов. Скажем так… не меньше десяти лет. Чуть больше, вероятно, но никак не меньше.  
  
– Ого, – выдохнул Грег потрясенно. Майкрофт взглянул на него, насмешливо подняв брови и собрав лоб складками.  
  
– Вас это удивляет? Вы сами никогда не испытывали… долгоиграющих чувств?  
  
– Не настолько, – покачал головой Грег. Ему становилось не по себе от мысли, что многие годы кто-то любил его, и был совсем рядом, и никак не показывал своих чувств. Десять лет! Десять лет назад Грег считал Майкрофа приложением к брату, ходячим костюмом, функцией, а не человеком. Ему бы и в голову не пришло, что у этого человека есть сердце, и что это сердце может по кому-то болеть. Разве что – по судьбе Британии.  
  
– А сами вы когда-либо… – тихо начал Майкрофт, гипнотизируя его взглядом, но Грег перебил.  
  
– Так значит, вам нравятся мужчины? И всегда нравились только мужчины?  
  
Майкрофт поморщился. Затем чуть придвинулся, так, что его согнутое колено коснулось бедра Грега.   
  
– Мужчины, женщины… Занимательная лингвистика. Ведь у слова «ты» не бывает рода. Того, кто там, – Майкрофт махнул рукой в сторону, и Грег заворожено проводил ее взглядом, – мы называем «он», «она», «они». Но тому, кто здесь, – Майкрофт протянул руки, медленно положил их Грегу на плечи, скользнул вверх, едва касаясь пальцами шеи, – мы говорим только… – Майкрофт склонился, выдыхая в лицо, – …ты.  
  
Его дыхание пахло сладко и празднично.  
  
– Это потрясающе, – сказал Грег, и Майкрофт чуть отодвинулся.  
  
– Прошу прощения?  
  
– То, что вы делаете. Как вы уходите от ответа. Гениально!  
  
Майкрофт придирчиво взглянул на Грега, проверяя, насколько тот искренен.  
  
– Обычно люди считают иначе.  
  
– Да ну?  
  
– Их раздражают подобные уловки, если, конечно, они способны эти уловки заметить.  
  
– Ну, я – не все, – пожал плечами Грег, отворачиваясь к экрану. Он услышал, как Майкрофт пробормотал себе под нос: «определенно, с этим не поспоришь».


	4. Chapter 4

– Мориарти здесь, – выдохнул Джон, расхаживая по комнате. Он тяжело дышал и выглядел живым, более живым, чем в любой другой день этой долгой серой зимы. – Мориарти здесь!   
  
Ватсон замер, развернулся к Грегу и ткнул в его сторону пальцем, обвиняя:  
  
– И ты ничего мне не сказал!  
  
– Я думал, Шерлок сам тебя посвятит во все подробности, – пожал плечами тот.  
  
– Ну, так он не посвятил! Ни один черт меня не посвятил! – Джон взглянул на Майкрофта, словно чертом в компании был именно он. – Как… это же… Мориарти! – снова воскликнул он, раздраженно взмахнул руками. – Живой и невредимый! И мы позволили ему… позволили им… там… разговаривать! Что они делают? Может, у этого психа с собой винтовка, или три килограмма тротила, или…   
  
– Джон, угомонись!  
  
– …ядерное оружие! Угомонись? Грег, не пойму, ты-то почему такой спокойный? Ты же вроде разумный, нет? И согласен, чтобы он нам помогал? Пробирался в дом? Оставался с Шерлоком наедине? Он псих, он убийца!  
  
– Он на нашей стороне, – твердо сказал Грег. И добавил, подумав, – Пока.  
  
Ватсон пришел пару часов назад, и Шерлок выдал специально для него свой блистательный монолог о новых линзах и планах государства. Ватсон оказался благодарным слушателем, хотя – Грег заметил – явно старался не усердствовать со своими «потрясающе!» и «великолепно!». Затем Шерлок вернулся к работе, послав друга на кухню за чаем. Чай Джон не принес, зато устроил такой грохот, словно уронил стену. Когда Грег влетел в комнату, опередив Шерлока с Майкрофтом всего на секунду, его глазам предстала дикая картина: Мориарти, опаснейший преступник Британии, хрипел, согнувшись в три погибели, а верхом на нем сидел Джон, крепко ухватив криминального гения за горло.   
  
– Пистолет! Грег, оружие! – закричал Ватсон отчаянно, с силой тыча Мориарти лицом в пол. – Шерлок, это он! Он жив!  
  
На лице Шерлока возникло непередаваемое выражение, когда он увидел происходящее. Если бы Грег не знал его так хорошо, то принял бы странный румянец и безотчетное движение языка по губам за возбуждение.   
  
Шерлок прислонился плечом к дверному проему.  
  
– Джон, отпусти его. Ты сейчас задушишь гостя, а он нам еще пока нужен.  
  
– Нет! Что? Ты серьезно?  
  
– Просто слезь с него.  
  
Джон недоверчиво уставился на Шерлока, затем – на Грега. Наконец, он неохотно отпустил горло Мориарти, поднялся и отошел в сторону. Джим хрипло вдохнул, а затем одним ловким движением сел, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Раздраженно взглянул на Ватсона, коснулся шеи.  
  
– Если тебе так нравится быть сверху, Джонни-бой, мог бы просто сказать! – пропищал он, состроив гримасу, но тут же закашлялся и снова потер горло. – В этом моя проблема – я слишком забывчивый. Пару раз собирался тебя убить, но все время вылетало из головы. В ней столько ветра-а-а, – он отвлекся от Джона и подмигнул Шерлоку. – Присаживайся. Чувствуй себя как дома!  
  
Шерлок оглядел комнату, и Грег тоже тоскливо прикинул степень ущерба – опрокинутый стул, разбитый чайник, сметенные со стола пробирки и блюдца. Ах да, и опасный психопат, сидящий посреди комнаты – если он с такой легкостью пробрался в дом, то всегда сможет сделать это еще раз.   
  
– Джон испортил твое эффектное появление, – лениво заметил Шерлок. С появлением Мориарти он словно преобразился. Хотя на нем по-прежнему была футболка и короткие домашние брюки, он больше не выглядел жалко или нелепо. Его голос стал ниже на полтона, в нем появились вкрадчивые нотки, как у старшего брата. Его поза, обманчиво расслабленная, внушала какую-то хищную опасность. Его взгляд не отрывался от лица Джима.   
  
– Ты сидел на стуле в центре комнаты, ноги сложил на стол… как некультурно… и курил мою трубку. Ах, нет, просто держал в зубах – не предусмотрел это, стоило взять с собой табак.   
  
– Курение убивает, – развел руками Мориарти. Он взял валяющуюся на полу рядом трубку, повертел ее в руках, провел кончиком пальца по длинному мундштуку. – Знаешь, один мой знакомый психоаналитик рассказал бы тебе много забавного об этой вещице. Тоньше, чем сигара, но у тебя ведь нет комплексов по этому поводу?  
  
– О чем вы, черт возьми, говорите? – Джон жалобно взглянул на Шерлока. – Ты знал, что он жив? Ты сам его пригласил?  
  
– У нас кое-какое общее дело, – сумрачно сказал тот, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Мориарти. – И если мы закончили с обсуждением курительных принадлежностей…  
  
– Ну конечно, мой сладкий, – улыбнулся Джим зловеще. – Раскурим трубку мира и обсудим наш план? Один на один, без всех этих унылых лиц?  
  
– Вообще-то, нас это тоже касается! – начал было Грег, но тут Майкрофт, стоящий за его спиной, предупреждающе тронул его за руку.  
  
– Оставьте нас, – велел Шерлок. – Джон, пожалуйста…  
  
– Пошел ты к черту! Он заставил тебя спрыгнуть с крыши! Он… он убил ту старушку!   
  
– Пожалуйста, – твердо повторил Шерлок, и перевел взгляд на Джона. – Доверься мне, – тихо попросил он. Мориарти рассмеялся, а Ватсон, горько скривившись, вышел из комнаты.  
  
Прежде чем дверь на кухню захлопнулась, они успели услышать:  
  
– Все-таки, мне повезло с тобой. Обычно мои игрушки ломаются слишком быстро, но ты такой прочный! И твои глаза. Доктор выглядит безобразно, рад, что ты не поддался этой новой моде.  
  
И теперь Джон метался по комнате, разрываясь между беспокойством за Шерлока и злостью на него же. Наконец, злость победила. Он пробормотал:  
  
– К черту, – и ринулся прочь. Но совершенно неожиданно Майкрофт поднялся из кресла и властно окликнул его:  
  
– Стойте.  
  
– Ну, что еще?  
  
– Не уходите, Джон.  
  
– И этот туда же! Как же вы меня достали, – устало выдохнул тот, провел рукой по лицу. – Я больше не хочу. Я больше не выдержу, понимаете? Еще одного такого раза я не вы-дер-жу. Я не череп, я человек, у меня есть душа – если не знаете, что это, посмотрите в словаре. Снова Мориарти, и снова какие-то чертовы тайны, и если он снова умрет… я просто… я не…  
  
– Прекратите истерику! – очень тихо и зло сказал Майкрофт. Шагнул к Джону почти вплотную, припер к стене, почти касаясь своим внушительным носом. – Долгие годы Шерлок был мертв для вас, и вы горевали. А теперь он жив, он снова с вами, но вы продолжаете искать повод для горечи. Вы лишаете себя друга, только потому, что боитесь. Боитесь ему обрадоваться, боитесь в него поверить. Что же случилось с вашим коронным «Я верю в Шерлока Холмса»? Так легко было повторять это, когда он считался мертвым! Ну а теперь он рядом, и вы молчите. Вы мучаете его, себя и даже посторонних зрителей своими эмоциональными выплесками, бесполезной злостью и скорбью. Если вы собираетесь продолжать в том же духе, если собираетесь сбегать всякий раз, то, может быть, вам лучше не возвращаться.  
  
Майкрофт высказал это и отвернулся, потеряв к Джону всякий интерес. Вернулся в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу, задумчиво выстучал какую-то мелодию ногтем по подлокотнику. Ватсон ошарашено покачал головой, потом медленно вышел из комнаты. Ступени заскрипели – он ушел наверх, в одну из спален.   
  
Майкрофт сгорбился в кресле, устало закрыв лицо руками. Грег присел рядом.  
  
– Вдохновенная речь. Долго сочиняли?  
  
– Импровизация.  
  
– Вам не слишком нравится Джон, так ведь?  
  
Майкрофт помолчал. Затем со вздохом признался:  
  
– Я питал надежду, что доктор Ватсон благотворно повлияет на Шерлока. Но я не мог себе даже представить степени его влияния… Рядом с Джоном мой брат становится идиотом.  
  
– А мне казалось, рядом с ним Шерлок становится человеком.  
  
– Я так и сказал.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Когда Мориарти ушел, Шерлок поднялся наверх, чтобы поговорить с Джоном. Майкрофт покружил по гостиной, подошел к пианино, рассеянно коснулся клавиш, стирая пыль.   
  
– Умеете? – спросил Грег.  
  
– В детстве у меня был рояль.  
  
– Рояль. Ну конечно. Что это я!  
  
Холмс усмехнулся, сел за пианино, закрыл глаза. Заговорил, пробегаясь пальцами по клавишам:  
  
– Мама боялась, что из нас вырастут маленькие роботы. Есть о чем беспокоиться, если твой ребенок, вместо того, чтобы играть и носиться по саду, часами решает задачи или штудирует книги по истории.   
  
На секунду, на какое-то короткое мгновение Грегу показалось, что он слышит. Слышит музыку немого пианино.  
  
Но, конечно, это все были глупости.  
  
– Для Шерлока мама выбрала скрипку, мне достался рояль. Шерлок достиг больших успехов, а я постарался забыть об уроках музыки, как только с ними было покончено.   
  
– Что, так ужасно выходило?  
  
– Напротив, я играл идеально, – с ноткой самодовольной усталости сказал Майкрофт. – Чисто и без ошибок. В отличие от Шерлока, я никогда не издевался над инструментом, не пытался поработить его, не ссорился и не мирился с ним. Я никогда не прибавлял что-то от себя, никогда не позволял себе вольностей с нотами. Мне не хватало уверенности в себе, чтобы вмешиваться в положенный ход композиции.  
  
– Вам? Не хватало уверенности? Это шутка такая?   
  
Майкрофт обернулся, чтобы серьезно взглянуть на Грега.  
  
– Нет, – тихо сказал он. – Мне слишком часто ее не хватает.  
  
Грег фыркнул, покачал головой. Подошел ближе, встал за спиной, глядя сверху на плечи, обтянутые дешевой тканью футболки, на запястья со светлыми крапинками веснушек, на отросшие волосы темно-рыжего цвета, с просвечивающей нежно-розовой кожей на темечке.   
  
Сверху раздались крики, слов было не разобрать, но звучало сердито. Майкрофт вздохнул, поднял голову, глядя сверху вниз. Его глаза были прозрачными, словно стеклянными, с морским, зелено-голубым оттенком. Короткие рыжие ресницы торчали почти перпендикулярно глазу, будто целились в Грега.  
  
Сверху что-то тяжело грохнуло раз, второй.  
  
– Надеюсь, они там не переубивают друг друга, – пробормотал Грег, не способный отвернуться, не способный моргнуть или отвести взгляд.   
  
Ему вдруг пришло в голову: какой же он, этот Майкрофт, когда прекращает обманывать? Когда не продумывает свои реплики наперед, когда не контролирует свое тело, когда не управляет собой? Когда не управляет другими? Какой он там, под этими выверенными намеками, наживками, крупицами правды, умело намешанной с выгодной ложью?   
  
Какой он там, под этой одеждой? Конечно, Грег уже видел, но словно вдруг забыл. И ему хотелось знать: что там, под растянутой тканью? Есть ли у Майкрофта волосы на груди, какие на ощупь соски, и какого они цвета? Соленая ли кожа, горячая ли, или только слегка теплая? Как громко колотится сердце, как быстро бьется пульс? Есть ли родинки, морщины, складки, живой ли он там, настоящий ли, под всей этой одеждой, имиджем и словами?  
  
Грег не хотел заниматься с ним сексом. Он никогда не был в постели с мужчиной, и сейчас было вовсе не подходящее время, чтобы начинать.  
  
Сверху снова загрохотало, потом наступила тишина. Грег и Майкрофт напряженно прислушивались, начиная беспокоиться. Вдруг тишину разрезал стон, протяжный и низкий. Такой откровенный, что аж мурашки побежали по спине.   
  
Майкрофт изумленно распахнул глаза, щеки его побледнели, вместо того, чтобы покрыться румянцем.  
  
– Они там…? – сдавленно предположил Холмс. Грег рассмеялся себе в ладонь, зажимая рот. Уставился на Майкрофта с жалостью.  
  
– Только не говорите, что не предполагали этого!  
  
– Разумеется, предполагал, – раздраженно отозвался тот. – Но не так… скоро.   
  
– Наверное, они просто понимают, – пожал плечами Грег. – Мы все в опасности. Любой из нас может умереть. Все может закончиться уже завтра. Через час. Через секунду.   
  
– Спасибо, я понял, – перебил Холмс, опуская голову. Грег с трудом вздохнул, легкие обожгло, словно воздух был раскаленным. Он склонился и поцеловал Майкрофта в затылок.  
  
– Грегори, – глухо сказал Майкрофт после секундного молчания. – Не надо издеваться надо мной.  
  
– Никогда, – ответил Грег и снова поцеловал спутанные, чуть волнистые волосы.   
  
– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Майкрофт, чуть подавшись назад, склонив голову к плечу, подставляя шею под поцелуи. Грег облизнул губы.  
  
– Можно, я подумаю и потом скажу?  
  
– Можно.  
  
Майкрофт обогнул круглый табурет и подошел к Грегу вплотную. Изучил внимательным, серьезным взглядом его лицо. Казалось удивительным, что Майкрофт лишь ненамного его выше – не такая дылда, как Шерлок, видно, роста ему придавали дорогие костюмы и щедрая порция лоска.   
  
Холмс провел ладонями по рукам Грега, поднимаясь к плечам. С силой стиснул их, качнулся, почти упал навстречу. Губы у него были жесткие и ужасно неудобные, будто неприспособленные для поцелуев. Майкрофт тяжело дышал, узкие ноздри сжимались, когда он втягивал носом воздух, отстранившись. Его глаза были закрыты, светлые брови сведены к переносице. Грег провел пальцем по брови, по виску, коснулся уголка губ, прежде чем уронить вдруг потяжелевшую руку. От Майкрофта пахло приятно и знакомо, будто Грег уже стоял вот так, близко, и трогал, и целовал.  
  
Голова кружилась, ладони были горячими и потными. Грег вытер их о спину Майкрофта, когда накрыл руками его лопатки, скользнул ниже, погладил поясницу. Холмс изогнулся, будто уклоняясь от ладоней, от ласки. Но прижался ближе, а затем сосредоточено поцеловал. Молча отстранился, одернул футболку и прошел через комнату нетвердым шагом. В ту секунду, когда он опустился в кресло, в гостиную вернулись Джон и Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок уставился на Грега, затем, криво ухмыльнувшись, повернулся к брату. Тот вернул ему взгляд, выразительно выгнув бровь.  
  
Джон и Грег друг на друга не смотрели.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Говорили допоздна, до ночи, и, казалось, переливали из пустого в порожнее. Мориарти Шерлок называл только «он», будто имя было под запретом – кажется, так оно и было.   
  
– Он лидер подполья, – сообщил Шерлок таким тоном, будто это само собой разумеется.   
  
– Что?! Полный бред! Это он сам тебе сказал? – возмутился Грег, а Шерлок смерил его снисходительным взглядом.  
  
– Ему не нужно ничего говорить, я вижу сам. Он один из лидеров подполья – того, которое экстремистское, и самое большое. И если ты подумаешь, то поймешь, что это вполне логично. Он привык говорить растерянным людям, что делать, это было его профессией.  
  
– Звучит так, будто он работал на телефоне доверия, а не консультировал преступников, – буркнул Джон.  
  
– Зачем ему вообще это нужно? Как это его касается – он ведь не голубоглазый, и вряд ли помогает по доброте душевной, – спросил Грег. Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
– Ему нужна власть. Люди, доведенные до отчаяния, могут быть весьма преданными, если пообещать им спасение. Он собирает армию.  
  
– И мы будем в его армии? – тихо уточнил Ватсон. Шерлок ответил ему взглядом, полным сожаления.  
  
– Только пока нам по пути.  
  
Обсуждали, что делать, решали глупо и бестолково, строили планы. Затем Шерлок продемонстрировал почти готовые линзы, показал распиленный глаз, похожий на шарик для пинг-понга, высыпал на ладонь черные шестеренки и чипы.   
  
– Когда линзы будут готовы, нужно будет добраться до главного убежища, – сказал Шерлок, в голосе его звучало предвкушение. – Мы устроим свои «операции по исправлению».   
  
– Ты не будешь заниматься этим лично, – отрезал Майкрофт.  
  
– Не говори ерунды, конечно же, буду.  
  
– Это слишком опасно, в тебе там нет никакой необходимости. Просто передашь разработки через Грегори, в подполье найдутся люди, способные их использовать.  
  
– Ну уж нет! Это слишком кропотливая работа, и я не могу доверить ее идиоту, – без обид, Лестрейд, – тем более что я должен сам увидеть результат.  
  
– Я лично прослежу за ходом эксперимента и предоставлю тебе всю информацию, – холодно сказал Майкрофт. – Мне в любом случае необходимо встретиться с некоторыми участниками подпольного сопротивления. Это не обсуждается.   
  
Чайник ставили четыре раза, он все время остывал, за окном ветер выл, гремел чем-то, потом пошли взрывы – все глуше и глуше, будто удаляясь за черту города. Мерзли руки, и приходилось сжимать-разжимать пальцы под столом. Джон натягивал рукава своего уютного свитера на запястья. Шерлок пару раз глянул на часы, потом на Джона, но тот не спешил уходить, не заводил байку про ворчливого домовладельца.  
  
Когда, наконец, ушел – разоряться, ловить такси – Шерлок заперся в ванной и что-то напевал сквозь шум воды, Майкрофт и Грег разошлись по спальням. Покрывало на кровати было смято, и Грег внимательно осмотрел его на предмет подозрительных пятен.  
  
«Ну почему всегда нужно делать все в моей спальне?»  
  
Потом, уже раздевшись и закутавшись в тяжелое одеяло, он смотрел в темный потолок. Будильник проверил трижды – больше никаких прогулов, ни в коем случае. Взрывы за окном были привычными и не пугали, и даже когда на улице кто-то закричал – дико, по-звериному – подойти к окну и взглянуть было лень. Грег медленно согревался, наполнялся теплом и дремой, вот только сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее.  
  
«Что за глупости», – подумал Грег. Он запретил себе ждать чего-либо, и тут же уснул.   
  
Проснулся от шепота в темноте. А может, шепот ему приснился. Когда Грег открыл глаза, Майкрофт возвышался над кроватью, молчаливый и угрожающий. Его лицо было темным пятном, без глаз, носа или рта, будто их стерли и укутали тенью. Будто пришла сама темнота.   
  
Грег потер глаза, сел в постели.  
  
– Что? – невнятно спросил он, встревожившись. Что-то с Шерлоком? Кто-то ломится в дом? За ними пришли – за кем-то одним, за всеми?  
  
– Ты прав, – сказал Майкрофт.  
  
– Что? – снова спросил Грег, чувствуя себя тупицей.   
  
– Хочешь заняться сексом?  
  
– Не хочу я заниматься сексом, я спать хочу! – возмутился Грег. Холмс тихо рассмеялся, подняв руку к лицу – она тоже исчезла, стерлась в тени. Смех был нехороший. Звучал так, будто с Майкрофтом вот-вот случится истерика.  
  
– Очарование, – пробормотал Майкрофт. – Хочешь спать. Конечно. Прости, что побеспокоил.  
  
Он двинулся прочь, и Грег окончательно проснулся, уцепился за руку, ту, что не была скрыта в тени. Рука оказалась холодной и вялой, неправильно тонкой, будто искусственной. Грег открыл рот, но не придумал, что сказать. Холмс подождал, замерев. Затем сказал мягко:  
  
– Если захочешь, приходи в мою спальню.  
  
После чего аккуратно высвободился и ушел, не наступив ни на одну скрипучую половицу.  
  
Чем дольше Грег лежал, уставившись в темноту, тем глупее себя чувствовал. Он даже не мог сказать со всей уверенностью, что произошедшее ему не приснилось. Откинув одеяло, он слез с кровати. Половицы обожгли босые ноги холодом. Дверь в гостевую спальню была плотно прикрыта.  
  
Оказавшись в чужой спальне, Грег разглядел в темноте очертания стула, на котором аккуратно была разложена одежда; заметил стопки старых газет, сложенные на подоконнике – а он-то пытался понять, куда они все подевались? На прямоугольном зеркале висело банное полотенце, пряча отражение – так платок накидывают на клетку с попугаем.  
  
Наконец, Грег заставил себя посмотреть на кровать. Майкрофт сидел, откинувшись на подушку. Его глаза тускло блестели в полумраке. Грег кашлянул, шагнул к кровати. Поежился – в этой спальне было еще холоднее. Молчание казалось странным, но о чем здесь говорить? Майкрофт предложил, он, перешагнув порог гостевой спальни, согласился.  
  
Он понимал это, но все равно не мог побороть странный ступор. Не мог пошевелиться, сделать шаг, ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость, которая разобьет это почти мистическое оцепенение. Грег не мог сделать ничего, и тогда Майкрофт помог ему. Он подхватил одеяло и скинул его на пол. Сполз чуть ниже по кровати, чтобы лечь на спину. Приподнялся на локтях, глядя на Грега. Голый, совершенно голый и возбужденный. Это должно было выглядеть вызывающе, может быть даже, развратно, но Грег только почувствовал себя уязвимым, словно поймав эхо от ощущений Майкрофта. Тот прикусил губу, прежде чем выдавить хрипло:  
  
– Иди сюда.  
  
Грег остался стоять на месте.  
  
– Трахни меня.  
  
– Ч-что?  
  
– Войди в меня. Вставь мне. Сунь свой эрегированный пенис в мое анальное отверстие, – досадливо пояснил Майкрофт, разглаживая пальцами ткань простыни.  
  
– А, это.  
  
Грег подошел к постели, и Майкрофт не смог подавить облегченного вздоха – а может, не захотел его скрывать. Он чуть подвинулся, чтобы было удобней расположиться сверху. Грег стянул трусы и кинул их на пол, а потом сел на голые ноги Майкрофта, не беспокоясь о том, что может оказаться слишком тяжелым. Он больше беспокоился из-за того, что не возбужден.   
  
– Я не умею с мужчинами. Я не знаю, как, – сказал Грег напряженно. – И я даже не уверен, что ты…  
  
– Ладно, – перебил его Майкрофт. Он поднял руку и погладил Грега по груди, и это прикосновение отчего-то показалось слишком личным, словно они оба были полностью одетыми незнакомцами, и вот один из них погладил другого. – Не спеши никуда, – шепнул Майкрофт, проводя по груди, скользя пальцами по животу.  
  
– Мне на работу через восемь часов, – хмыкнул Грег.  
  
– Я ждал этого десять лет, – сказал Майкрофт грустно. – Не надо про работу. Вообще не говори ничего.  
  
– Без проблем, – Грег скосил глаза и посмотрел на то, как медленно и неотвратимо рука Майкрофта движется по его телу. Движения были… _запоминательными_ , будто Холмс выполнял задание на внимательность. Словно ему придется в темноте и на ощупь находить Грега среди тысячи похожих.  
  
Грег закрыл глаза, задышал чуть громче, когда вторая рука скользнула по его ноге, поднимаясь от колена к бедру. Майкрофт пошевелился под ним, сел, прижавшись к нему животом, и принялся целовать – жарко, жадно, забираясь пятерней в волосы, прикусывая кожу возле губ, а затем – прикусывая и посасывая кожу на шее. Грег застонал и стиснул зубы, когда Майкрофт, тяжело и горячо выдыхая носом на влажную кожу, начал покрывать поцелуями его плечо. Пальцы Майкрофта мягко и рассеянно изучали спину, скользили вдоль позвоночника к пояснице, касались ягодиц, слегка вжимаясь в них.  
  
Грег дернулся, застонал сквозь зубы, обхватил Холмса руками, прижимая к себе, обездвиживая.   
  
– Ничего, ничего, – прошептал Майкрофт ему на ухо, и Грег понял, что его колотит дрожь, весьма заметная. «Твою мать», – обреченно подумал он, пытаясь не клацать зубами Майкрофту на ухо. Больше всего он боялся позорно разрыдаться – от страха, и нетерпения, и стыда, и желания, и ярости, а еще от огромной, невыносимой, безжалостной усталости, которую он пытался победить много лет. Но всегда выходило, что побеждали его, и Грегу так надоело, так ужасно надоело быть побежденным! И еще это чувство – неотступное, преследующее его последние недели – что сделать уже ничего нельзя, все решено и скоро будет конечно, как бы он не поступил, что бы он ни сказал или ни сделал – все равно решено и кончено.  
  
– Тише, тише, – шептал ему Майкрофт на ухо, так нежно, будто был не Майкрофтом Холмсом, а кем-то другим. – Грег… Мне перестать? Если не хочешь, я не буду тебя трогать. Да?..  
  
– С ума сошел? – прошипел Грег и ослабил хватку. Отстранил от себя Майкрофта. Взяв его за плечи, внимательно поглядел ему в глаза. Холмс покорно ждал, встревоженный и забавно растрепанный – длинная прядь жестких рыжих волос встала почти вертикально, как перо у индейца или проржавевшая антенна. – Ты мне нравишься, – сказал Грег прямо в лицо Майкрофту, яростно и безнадежно. – Ты. Мне. Нравишься.  
  
«Несмотря на все, что натворил», – добавил он про себя. Майкрофт вдруг задохнулся, словно от боли, а затем резко толкнул Грега на спину.   
  
– Позволь мне… – пробормотал Майкрофт, и Грег не успел переспросить, как ощутил прикосновение мягкого, горячего языка – там. Майкрофт обхватил его член губами, обвел языком головку, и Грег застонал, потерявшись в ощущениях. Пару раз прежде ему делали минет– но это было давно, и это была его девушка, и почти всегда они перед этим слегка напивались, потому что ей нужно было «что-то для храбрости». Это еще никогда не было так – честно, внезапно, томительно медленно… Грег пытался что-то сказать, попросить, толкнуться бедрами, увеличивая темп, но Майкрофт лежал на его ногах, держал его бедра, держал его член – у себя во рту. Он держал Грега во всех смыслах этого слова.  
  
И Грег мог только стонать, распластанный под чужим телом, опрокинутый на спину, сходящий с ума от влажных, непристойных звуков в темноте. Возбуждение достигло своего предела, ритмичные движения языка, плотный обхват губ – это все было хорошо, невозможно хорошо. Невозможно.  
  
– Я тоже… не думай… я тоже тебе сделаю… – выдохнул Грег в промежутках между стонами. Майкрофт вдруг остановился – слишком резко и слишком рано. Холодный воздух неприятно остудил влажную, чувствительную кожу.   
  
– Сделай, – легко согласился Холмс, слезая с Грега. Тому потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, что произошло. С трудом он поменял положение, снова оседлав Майкрофта. Напряженный член прижимался к животу, и очень хотелось себя потрогать, но Грег не стал. Вместо этого он погладил бедро Майкрофта, коснулся мошонки, обхватил рукой его член.  
  
– Не так, – непривычно низким голосом произнес Майкрофт.   
  
Грег согнулся над пахом, погладил редкие рыжие волосы на лобке, затем уперся ладонями в матрас по обе стороны от бедер Майкрофта, и тот занудно сказал:  
  
– Тебе будет неудобно, руки устанут.  
  
– Раскомандовался!  
  
Грег лизнул крупную, блестящую головку, и Холмс больше не говорил, только всхлипывал и тихонько постанывал.   
  
Грегу не потребовалось ничего для храбрости – он действовал прежде, чем успевал осмыслить происходящее. Обхватил губами головку и скользнул ниже, стараясь не зацепить зубами. Шевельнул языком, сглотнул, старательно вдыхая носом. Звуки, которые издавал Майкрофт, вдохновляли на подвиги, и Грег попытался расслабить горло. Он подошел к делу со всем прилежанием, хотя пару раз чуть не задохнулся, и вынужден был выпустить член изо рта, делая передышку. Майкрофт извивался под ним, закрыв лицо руками, глухо и низко стонал в ладони, а потом, отняв руки от лица, запустил их Грегу в волосы. Грег брал так глубоко, как мог, и двигался быстро, хотя руки действительно уже гудели. Он боялся, что Майкрофт начнет подталкивать, положив руку на затылок, но тот только гладил по волосам безостановочным ритмичным движением. Грег подстроился под этот ритм, а потом, когда дыхание снова сбилось, отстранился и потерся носом о мягкие рыжие волосы в паху. Майкрофт выгнулся так сильно, что Грег испугался за его спину. Бледная грудь резко вздымалась и блестела от пота, два маленьких темных соска возбужденно торчали. Грег взял в рот только головку и принялся кружить по ней кончиком языка, уделяя особое внимание тонкой уздечке.   
  
– Я сейчас… я сейчас… – задушенно прошептал Майкрофт, – Ясейчасясейчасейчас…  
  
Грег выпустил головку изо рта, облизал губы. Все происходящее казалось нереальным, в голове было пусто, а тело, наоборот, будто налилось густой горячей тяжестью. И казалось совершенно неправдоподобным то, что Майкрофт Холмс – этот сложный, непонятный человек – доведен до грани именно им, его губами, его прикосновениями. Майкрофт казался очень настоящим и очень красивым именно сейчас, когда его тело было напряжено в ожидании наслаждения, когда его глаза были судорожно зажмурены, а рот приоткрыт в попытке не то вдохнуть воздух, не то выдохнуть стон.  
  
Или имя.  
  
– Гре-е-е-ег…  
  
«Неужели – правда? – подумал Грег изумленно, – Может, действительно правда? И про десять лет, и про любовь, и про все остальное?».  
  
Он вдруг пожалел, что так мало света, и не разглядеть, не запомнить толком… еще он пожалел, что так мало времени, так мало времени для всего – не только этой ночью, а в этой жизни.   
  
Сходя с ума от власти, которую он вдруг получил, Грег крепко и уверенно сжал напряженный член Майкрофта, двинул рукой всего пару раз, прежде чем Майкрофт вскрикнул и содрогнулся в оргазме.  
  
Когда Майкрофт слегка отдышался, он попытался приподняться и поцеловать Грега, но бессильно упал на подушки.   
  
– Ладно, обойдемся без этого… – пробормотал он и одним неуловимым движением раздвинул ноги. – Я сейчас полностью расслаблен, так что тебе лучше действовать.  
  
– Что? – глупо переспросил Грег. Майкрофт молча обхватил его ногами, притягивая ближе к себе. Эрекция Грега теперь упиралась ему куда-то в пах. Майкрофт провел рукой по животу, пачкая пальцы в собственной сперме, а затем погладил возбужденный член.   
  
– Мне просто… я..?   
  
– Только не делай мне больно, – попросил Майкрофт, и это прозвучало до неприличия честно. Кровь прилила к щекам Грега, пульс звучал в ушах барабанной дробью – смертельный номер.   
  
Грег двинулся, медленно, осторожно прижимаясь головкой к заднему проходу. Майкрофт крепче обхватил его ногами, изогнулся, чтобы было удобней. Грег толкнулся внутрь, чувствуя, как мягкие стенки прохода неохотно раздвигаются под давлением. В глазах потемнело, все мысли куда-то улетучились, только осязание вдруг обострилось. Кожа Майкрофта, его тело, его крепкое объятие – все это казалось очень важным. Самым важным. Грег медленно подавался вперед, дрожа от напряжения. Когда член полностью скрылся между ягодиц, Грег издал долгий, умоляющий стон. Майкрофт замер под ним, только его руки скользили, гладили, сжимали.  
  
Грег начал двигаться, плавно и уверенно, и с каждым новым толчком удовольствие становилось все сильнее. Майкрофт издавал короткие тихие звуки всякий раз, как член погружался в него до упора. В какой-то момент Майкрофт сильнее сжал скрещенные ноги, будто подстегивая, и Грег перестал сдерживаться. Толчки стали быстрыми и сильными, они заставляли Майкрофта скользить спиной по постели, съезжая все выше, к изголовью. Но прежде, чем Майкрофт стукнулся об него головой, Грег кончил – внезапно и очень сильно. Удовольствие скрутило его, заполнило доверху и выплеснулось струей. Грег не смог даже закричать, только прижаться лбом к липкому от пота плечу Майкрофта. Тот двинул бедрами раз, другой, и прерывисто выдохнул, когда Грег накрыл его пах тяжелой, ленивой рукой. Через пару секунд расслабился, выровнял дыхание.   
  
Грег широко зевнул. Он вдруг понял, что одеяло давно валяется на полу, и холодный воздух касается влажной спины. Но тянуться вниз за одеялом было лень, даже шевельнуться было лень, хотя лежал Грег неудобно, частично – на своей руке, и она уже немела.  
  
Майкрофт рассеянно ласкал его – водил ногтями по спине, едва касаясь, рисовал круги и волны. Засыпая, Грег отвернулся, вжавшись щекой в отвоеванную подушку. Он почувствовал движение на соседней половине кровати, а потом его накрыли одеялом. Грег согнул ноги, прижимаясь ступнями к щиколоткам Майкрофта. Это было единственным местом, где их тела соприкасались.  
  
Грегу приснилось, что он участвует в передаче «Лифт удачи». Он был заперт в светлом лифте Скотланд-Ярда, и сверху, с белого матового потолка, раздавался голос. Ему задавали вопросы о Майкрофте, всякие странные вопросы, ни на один из которых Грег не знал ответа. Лифт все поднимался и поднимался, отвечать приходилось наугад, а потом в кармане вдруг запищал телефон. Грег взглянул на экран, и там было сообщение: «Неверно». Свет вдруг погас, и лифт рухнул вниз.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Он проснулся оттого, что в соседней комнате пищал будильник. Майкрофт лежал рядом и читал газету.  
  
– Доброе утро, – сказал Грег, стараясь не раскрывать рта – он ненавидел разговаривать с кем-нибудь до того, как почистит зубы.   
  
– Тебе снились кошмары, – ровным голосом сообщил Майкрофт.  
  
– А, да, спасибо, – ляпнул Грег и наморщил лоб. – В смысле… да.  
  
Он долго пытался найти свои трусы, а потом обнаружил их на стуле, вместе с одеждой Майкрофта – кто-то убрал их туда, сложил аккуратным квадратиком.  
  
– Все в порядке? – спросил Грег, одеваясь. В сером утреннем свете, который просачивался даже сквозь экран, он чувствовал себя вдвойне голым. – У тебя ничего не болит?  
  
– Немного желудок, но я привык, – насмешливо сказал Майкрофт, откладывая газету. Он приподнялся, опираясь на подушки, одеяло сползло ниже, и Грег, словно против воли, скользнул взглядом по его телу.   
  
– Откуда у тебя это? – выпалил он прежде, чем смог себя остановить. Грег имел в виду страшного вида шрам на животе, длинный и плохо заживший. Выглядело так, будто кто-то распарывал Майкрофту живот, словно кто-то его вскрывал живьем. Вряд ли тут можно было отделаться байкой про аппендицит. Но Холмс не стал ничего говорить, он плотнее завернулся в одеяло, прячась от взгляда Грега.   
  
– Ты уже опаздываешь, – это звучало как – «Уходи». И еще как: «Только не делай мне больно». Грег сглотнул и покачал головой.   
  
– Я почищу зубы, оденусь и зайду за поцелуем, – сказал он с сомнением.  
  
– Если считаешь нужным.  
  
– Если ты считаешь нужным.  
  
– Я считаю, – немного подумав, Майкрофт вдруг добавил. – Я приготовлю нормальный ужин.  
  
– А я куплю тебе пончиков.  
  
– О, – растерянно сказал Майкрофт, словно произошло что-то невообразимо прекрасное. – Тогда лучше эклеры.


	5. Chapter 5

На парковке было вдвое больше патрульных машин, чем обычно. Грег заволновался – неужели снова объявили чрезвычайное положение, а он и не знает? В этом году чрезвычайное положение объявляли так часто, что оно растеряло всякую чрезвычайность.  
  
Лифт скользил быстро и плавно, как ему положено, и падать не собирался. Грег вышел на своем этаже, поспешил по коридору, смущенный тем, что работа уже кипела, хоть он и пришел на полчаса раньше положенного. До своего кабинета Грег не дошел, его остановил один из офицеров и сунул бумажку с распоряжением: немедленно явиться к начальству. Грег вздохнул, предчувствуя большие неприятности.  
  
Возле лифта его перехватил Перкс.  
  
– Какого черта? Где ты был?! Кто-то хакнул базу, здесь такое вчера творилось!  
  
– Вчера у меня был выходной, а позавчера я тебе звонил, – ответил Грег сердито. – И что там с базой?  
  
– Как в Гренландии – пусто. Ничего, ни единого профиля по исправленным! Мы тебе звонили, Грег, все по очереди – а твой чокнутый телефон бубнит про «вне зоны доступа»!  
  
Грег похлопал себя по карманам, а потом сморщился, вспомнив.  
  
– Телефон сломался. Нет времени объяснять. Потом мне все расскажешь, я к начальству.  
  
Грега проводили в конференц-зал, где уже находились куратор отделов, глава отдела по борьбе с терроризмом, какой-то парень из медэкспертизы и тот тощий мужчина, обещавший когда-то Грегу отпуск за поимку Майкрофта. Он сидел во главе стола, а эксперт стоял рядом с ним, склонившись и что-то убедительно бормоча ему на ухо. Мужчина кивал, а потом поднял взгляд на Грега и нахмурился. Грег вытянул руки по швам, широко распахнув глаза, пока не получил привычное «вольно».  
  
Усевшись за стол, Грег подумал, что лицо у тощего мужчины смутно знакомое, возможно, он и раньше работал в Ярде. Отдел по борьбе с наркотиками? Отдел по борьбе с коррупцией? А может, он был одним из тех политиков, чьи фотографии вечно мелькают в газетах. Сейчас в газетах писали в основном про разрушения в городе, и про последствия конца света в других странах, иногда публиковали новые указы Квадры. Никого из важных шишек в газетах не показывали – секретность у них, что ли.  
  
Эксперт закончил бубнить и выпрямился, полы его халата всколыхнулись. Только в сериалах у экспертов белоснежные халаты – этот был обычным, посеревшим от времени и частых стирок, и Грег вдруг испытал странную ностальгию. Молли – вот кто вечно пользовался отбеливателем.  
  
Грег вытянул шею, чтобы взглянуть на то, что так долго и настойчиво комментировал эксперт. Перед начальником лежала фотография, на ней был изображен человек, труп, похоже. Но разглядеть хорошенько Грегу не удавалось, пока тощий не заметил его интерес и не придвинул к нему фотографию.  
  
– Это доктор Глосс, – сказал тощий спокойно. Грег кивнул. Человек на фотографии был смуглым, немолодым и мертвым, конечно же. Один его глаз слепо глядел вперед, на месте другого торчал шарик для пинг-понга. На нем что-то было написано. Грег поднес фотографию к самому носу, чтобы разглядеть.  
  
– Око за око, – произнес тощий, и слово вышло гулким. – Вот что там написано.  
  
– Я думаю, это угроза, – серьезно сказал глава отдела по борьбе с терроризмом, и Грег едва не рассмеялся. – Угроза или предупреждение.  
  
– Ну, вряд ли это реклама спортсмена-офтальмолога, – воскликнул Грег язвительно, и тут же с ужасом узнал в своих словах типичную шерлокову интонацию.  
  
– Было совершено вторжение на охраняемый государственный объект, – хмуро произнес начальник, взмахом руки отпуская эксперта. – Убито четверо охранников и доктор Глосс. А за пару часов до этого очень удачно «легла» база исправленных. Техники сейчас пытаются восстановить данные, но это пока не важно. Важно то, – он оперся руками о стол, вдавил пальцы так сильно, что ногти побелели, – что сопротивление перешло к активным действиям. И нам надо действовать быстро. Быстро и эффективно.  
  
Он взглянул на Грега.  
  
– Кстати говоря. Инспектор Лестрейд, две недели назад вам была дана установка.  
  
– Поймано четверо голубоглазых, – быстро сказал Грег.  
  
– Незарегистрированных, – уточнил начальник. – А что касается вашего прямого обращения? Кажется, оно не дало результата?  
  
– Думаю, это была моя ошибка. То, что я лично заинтересован в поимке преступника, заставило его сильнее затаиться.  
  
– На выполнение задания у вас осталось несколько дней.  
  
– Не уверен, что…  
  
– В противном случае, – оборвал его начальник, – нам придется пересмотреть вопрос о занимаемой вами должности.  
  
Грег хмуро кивнул.  
  
– Понимаю, сэр.  
  
Начальник сверлил его взглядом, и Грег уставился в столешницу, усилием воли заставляя себя выглядеть именно так, как и должен человек на его месте – в меру обеспокоенным, самую чуточку виноватым и верным Квадре каждой клеткой своего тела.  
  
– Мастерс, Потс, оставьте нас на минуту. Мне нужно поговорить с инспектором… с глазу на глаз.  
  
Грег все еще разглядывал стол, когда дверь за его спиной закрылась за куратором и главой отдела по борьбе с терроризмом. Начальник пару секунд сидел неподвижно, затем встал с кресла и отошел к окну. На его фоне мужчина казался еще более худым и знакомым. Грег посмотрел ему в спину. Да, кажется, отдел по борьбе с коррупцией. Вроде, они даже как-то встречались в курилке, еще до того, как Грег бросил.  
  
– Одумайтесь, Лестрейд, – резко сказал начальник, глядя в окно. – У вас есть еще шанс. Некоторые слабости простительны, все мы люди, в конце концов. Но только пока слабости не заходят слишком далеко.  
  
– Я не понимаю…  
  
– Вам следует знать – это именно я рекомендовал вас на пост главы фискалитета. Будет жаль в вас так сильно ошибиться.  
  
Грег медленно вдохнул, медленно выдохнул. Попытался просверлить взглядом спину мужчины насквозь – без особого успеха.  
  
После долгой, мучительной паузы осмелился спросить:  
  
– Я могу идти?  
  
Мужчина отвернулся от окна, взглянул на Грега. Скривил губы.  
  
– Да. Пока еще можете.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Когда Грег вручил Майкрофту эклеры, тот снова сказал:  
  
– О, – и растерянно принял коробку. Грег подумал, что если у Майкрофта и в детстве возникало такое трогательное выражение лица при виде эклеров, то наверняка взрослые не могли устоять и закармливали его сладким.  
  
– Они немного помялись в дороге, – предупредил Грег. Он шел с коробкой по улице, снег, с самого утра превратившийся в жидкую грязную кашицу, а теперь снова замерзающий, хрустел под ногами, и казалось, Грег идет по битому стеклу. Босиком. По крайней мере, больно было так же. Грег погрузился в неприятные мысли и сам не заметил, как смял коробку, прижимая к животу. Надо было положить в пакет, но Грег не хотел выпускать ее из рук. Пальцы совсем окоченели – перчатки стащил Шерлок, когда его одноразовые закончились. На секунду у Грега возникло желание бросить коробку с логотипом пижонской элитной кондитерской на тротуар, и топтать ее ботинками, пока пирожные внутри не превратятся в сладкую кашу. Он этого не сделал, и теперь Майкрофт открыл коробку, мечтательно улыбнулся и соскреб пальцем глазурь с шоколадного эклера, а после сунул палец в рот, быстрым безотчетным жестом. Облизал, прикрыв глаза, а потом улыбнулся.  
  
– Неплохо.  
  
– Неплохо? – возмутился Грег.  
  
– Неплохо.  
  
– Отлично! – заорал из глубины дома Шерлок. – Восхитительно! Чудесно! Гениально!  
  
Через секунду раздался его топот. Шерлок ворвался в комнату, выхватил пистолет и наставил его на Майкрофта. Прищурил один глаз, прицеливаясь. Другой глаз белел слепой линзой. Майкрофт застыл, холодно глядя на брата. Спустя мучительно долгое мгновение Шерлок чуть отвел руку, крутанул пистолет на пальце ковбойским жестом и растянул губы в широкой, торжествующей усмешке.  
  
– Это мое оружие? – слабым голосом спросил Грег. – Мой пистолет из тайника?  
  
– Ну а какой же еще? Других в доме не водится, – пожал плечами Шерлок. Грег протянул руку, и Шерлок, помедлив, отдал ему пистолет. – Сработало, понимаете? Я использовал линзы, чтобы открыть тайник и активировать пистолет.  
  
– Тебя могли зарегистрировать, если бы что-то пошло не так, – потрясенно пробормотал Грег.  
  
– Я доработал их, потребовалось чуть больше времени, чтобы через них можно было еще и видеть…  
  
– И через минуту здесь был бы отряд реагирования, они бы засекли тебя, засекли в моем доме.  
  
– …разумеется, видимость не стопроцентная, но достаточная, чтобы не натыкаться на стены и различать лица…  
  
– Тебя и твоего брата, которого мне приказано поймать.  
  
– …но главное, датчики реагируют спокойно, а значит я смогу…  
  
– И мы все оказались бы в большой заднице, а все из-за твоих экспериментов, чертов эгоист!  
  
– О, прекрати нагнетать, – отмахнулся Шерлок, соизволив, наконец, прервать свой вдохновенный монолог. – Риск был минимален, и потом, надо же было как-то проверить…  
  
– Чертов псих! Сумасшедший ученый, мать твою!  
  
– Не трогай мамулю, Грег, – подал голос Майкрофт.  
  
– А ты? Ничего не добавишь? Не хочешь сказать ему пару ласковых, вправить мозг, или я один здесь воспитанием должен заниматься?  
  
– Это действительно хорошая новость, – покачал головой Майкрофт. – У него получилось. Линзы работают. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
  
– И ты туда же. Вы друг друга стоите! – бессильно понурился Грег. Шерлок аккуратно вытащил линзу, потер покрасневшее веко.  
  
– Ты становишься старым и ворчливым. Мне нужна твоя рубашка. Моя одежда начала вонять.  
  
– И кто в этом виноват? Я показал тебе, где стиральная машинка! – Шерлок уже умчался, но Грег высунулся из комнаты и прокричал ему вслед, – в ванной! Она в ванной, Шерлок! И не тронь мои рубашки!  
  
Майкрофт прошел мимо него, вцепившись в коробку с эклерами, как в самое ценное на планете.  
  
– Мне тоже не помешала бы свежая одежда, и если бы ты постирал мои вещи, я был бы крайне признателен. А теперь я займусь ужином, пока Джон не пришел.  
  
Меньше, чем через час, в дверь позвонили, и Грег бдительно приник к глазку – для Джона было еще слишком рано. Но это был именно он. Переступив порог, он вручил Грегу подарок.  
  
– Что это?  
  
– Садовая керамическая лягушка, – отрапортовал Джон.  
  
– Я вижу.  
  
– Ну а раз видишь, зачем спрашиваешь? – Джон прошел вглубь дома, крикнул, – Шерлок!  
  
По лестнице протопали босые ступни – снова Шерлок что-то делал наверху, наверняка придумывал еще один способ испортить спальню Грега.  
  
– Что ты делал в Tesko? – спросил Шерлок вместо приветствия, кинув короткий взгляд на Джона. – О, ясно. Чудная лягушка, Грег, поставь ее в центре гостиной.  
  
– Не издевайся, – расстроено огрызнулся Джон. – Я спохватился слишком поздно. Ехал на работу, и вдруг осенило – сегодня же Сочельник! Понятно, в магазине уже скупили все, что только можно.  
  
Грег стукнул себя по лбу. Сочельник, ну конечно! Как можно было забыть? Это объясняло все – и суетливого Шерлока, одетого, вот наглость-то, в парадную белую рубашку Грега, и Майкрофта, создающего на кухне кулинарные шедевры для ужина.  
  
– Вообще, я работаю еще три часа, – Джон взглянул на коммуникатор, висящий на поясе. – Но вызовов пока нет, поэтому заехал.  
  
– Не терпелось вручить лягушку, – понимающе кивнул Шерлок. Джон метнул на него сердитый взгляд, потом вдруг губы его разъехались в улыбке. Шерлок рассмеялся первым, а Джон последовал за ним.  
  
– Чем тебе не нравится лягушка? – выдавил Джон между приступами хохота. – Она будет отлично смотреться в твоем пианино!  
  
– Прекрасный подарок, Джон! Лучше могла быть только пепельница!  
  
Джон расхохотался еще громче, а Грег непонимающе перевел взгляд с одного на другого. Затем отнес лягушку на кухню, показать Майкрофту. Майкрофт не нашел ее смешной, зато дал попробовать какой-то темно-красный соус с горячей столовой ложки. Соус обжег язык и пустил теплые волны по телу, мгновенно согревая. Грег вдруг подумал о том, что в старые времена рыжих считали колдунами и ведьмами, и сжигали на костре. Майкрофт, склонившийся над кастрюлькой с загадочным варевом, на колдуна не был похож. Он был похож на абсолютно счастливого человека. Притом, что даже не улыбался.  
  
Грег не собирался этого говорить, не собирался – но сказал:  
  
– Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я отвел тебя в подполье?  
  
– Разумеется, – спокойно ответил Майкрофт, помешивая что-то в сковороде. – Но не сегодня. Не в праздники. У нас есть еще время.  
  
– Есть еще время, – протянул Грег. – Точно.  
  
Майкрофт тревожно оглянулся через плечо.  
  
– Мне жаль, но я должен. Необходимо переместить Шерлока в безопасное место. Возможно, сам я останусь, а если и уеду – через некоторое время обязательно вернусь в Лондон. – Майкрофт повернулся к сковороде, потому что там что-то зашипело. – И возможно даже, мне удастся переправить туда тебя.  
  
– Заботишься обо мне, значит?  
  
– Мне бы хотелось, – тихо сказал Майкрофт. – Так или иначе, я должен попасть в подполье и поговорить с нужными мне людьми, и как можно скорее – теперь, когда Шерлок изобрел себе новую игрушку, его ничего не сдерживает. Скоро он захочет выйти на улицу, и обязательно нарвется на неприятности.  
  
Грег помолчал. Втянул носом воздух – пахло просто великолепно, и что стоило закончить этот разговор именно так, именно сейчас, пойти ругаться с Шерлоком из-за рубашки или расспрашивать Джона о количестве раненых на сегодня, а спустя пару часов сесть за стол и съесть этот вкусный ужин, а еще позже подняться в спальню и лечь с Майкрофтом в постель – хотя бы просто для тепла?  
  
Но Грег устал, так ужасно устал.  
  
– Нет, – сказал он. – Нет, Майкрофт, ты не попадешь в подполье.  
  
Майкрофт выключил плиту, повернулся лицом к Грегу.  
  
– Почему? – спросил ровно.  
  
– Ты знаешь, почему.  
  
– Ты не хочешь, чтобы я бросал тебя здесь.  
  
Грег покачал головой. Ему было стыдно говорить об этом – так стыдно, будто это он сам совершил ужасное. И то, что Майкрофт собирался притворяться до последнего, делало все только хуже.  
  
– Ты уже узнал достаточно, Майкрофт. Достаточно, чтобы тебя помиловали.  
  
Майкрофт изобразил недоумение. Но сделал это недостаточно убедительно. Возможно, из-за того, что Грег знал наверняка, на него не подействовала эта актерская игра. А может, просто Майкрофт тоже устал.  
  
– Я видел тебя в базе. В тот день, когда я встретился с Мориарти, он залез в базу и предупредил меня. Я видел своими глазами, Майкрофт. Твое имя в списке исправленных. Тебя поймали, но операцию не сделали – это может значить только одно.  
  
Майкрофт опустил глаза, посмотрел на свои ногти. Затем шагнул чуть в сторону, так, что между ним и Грегом оказался стол, на котором сидела керамическая лягушка.  
  
– Я вернулся в Лондон полтора года назад. Меня поймали почти сразу, во время массовой облавы.  
  
Грег помнил эти облавы – тогда полицейские прочесывали каждый дюйм, чуть ли не взявшись за руки и цепочкой шагая по улицам. Во время массовых облав было поймано множество голубоглазых. Это теперь четверо в месяц считаются выполнением заданного плана, а тогда десятки, если не сотни испуганных людей заталкивали в полицейские фургоны. В отделе царила полная неразбериха, и, конечно, Грег не мог проследить за каждым списком, не мог узнать все имена. Что бы он сделал, если бы увидел в отчетах имя Майкрофта? Что бы он мог сделать?  
  
– Ты знаешь что-нибудь про отдел Ожидания? Ну, так мы называем его между собой. Мы – это те, кого поместили в этот отдел. Думаю, ты не знаешь. Вам мало рассказывают, Грегори, и вас это вполне устраивает. В отделе Ожидания находятся те голубоглазые, которые могут быть как-то полезны Квадре, или наоборот – те, которые опасны настолько, что исправлять их смысла нет. До последнего момента я гадал, к какой же категории отношусь.  
  
Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул, медленно выдохнул и продолжил рассказывать:  
  
– Я действительно вернулся за Шерлоком. О том, что он выжил, знали единицы, для остального мира он был мертв. Я надеялся, что ему хватит ума скрываться от зрачков, и я смогу вывезти его из страны. Но вышло иначе… как я боялся! Как же я боялся выдать его! Подвести его во второй раз... – Майкрофт улыбнулся, по крайней мере, сделал такое движение губами, будто улыбается – но ничего менее похожего на улыбку Грег в жизни не видел. – Меня легко сломали. Знаешь, как? О, это не сложно. В игры разума я мог бы играть годами… и побеждать в них. Запугивать меня бессмысленно. Унизить меня практически невозможно, нельзя унизить человека, который не считает себя униженным. Но ты наверняка уже понял, какое у меня слабое место.  
  
Майкрофт криво усмехнулся, глядя на лягушку, и произнес одними губами:  
  
– Боль.  
  
Грег кивнул. Как легче и быстрее всего сломать тонкий механизм? Грубой силой.  
  
– Боль. Тупая, бессмысленная и долгая. Я совершенно не способен ее переносить. Они это быстро вычислили. И это продолжалось долгие месяцы. Месяцы! Мне стоило бы покончить с этим, но за нами хорошо следили. К тому же, большую часть времени я был не в состоянии совершать подобные поступки – они требуют хотя бы минимальных сил, я говорю сейчас про физические, Грег, не про душевные. Впрочем, мне следует закрыть эту тему, не то ты решишь, будто я жалуюсь. Или оправдываюсь, что еще смешнее.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул, взглянул на Грега выжидающе, будто предлагая ему посмеяться вместе. Пару секунд на кухне было оглушительно тихо, затем Майкрофт кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и снова заговорил, ровной и четко поставленной речью профессионального лжеца.  
  
– Затем внезапно мне предложили сделку. К моей чести, я нашел в себе силы и желание торговаться, чтобы получить выгодные условия. Мне рассказали о моем давнем знакомом – об инспекторе Грегори Лестрейде, ведущем достаточно подозрительный образ жизни. Экраны на окнах почти все время опущены, с друзьями не встречается, девушки нет, из дома практически не выходит – когда не на работе, конечно. Пару раз в его отсутствие дом проверяли, ничего противозаконного не обнаружили, но сомнения остались. Утечка информации об облавах, опять же, низкие результаты в отделе, много сомнительных знакомств в прошлом – вот как я, к примеру. Ты попал в черный список. Сначала они обработали тебя – нацелили на мою поимку, потомили немного – а затем настал мой выход.  
  
– И что, всю информацию собрал, какую хотел? – вежливо поинтересовался Грег. Майкрофт покачал головой.  
  
– Не всю. Я должен узнать как можно больше о так называемом подполье. Где организуются встречи, сколько человек привлечено, кто во главе, какие планы, где расположены основные убежища... В обмен на эту информацию я получаю свободу, а ты – сутки на то, чтобы покинуть страну. О Шерлоке им неизвестно, значит, мы трое сможем спастись.  
  
– И конечно, это самое оптимальное и продуманное решение из возможных, – серьезно сказал Грег.  
  
– Так и есть.  
  
– А Шерлок уже согласился? Или тебе каким-то чудом удалось его обмануть?  
  
– Кое о чем он догадался с первого взгляда, так что пришлось выдать ему другую версию. Я рассказал о том, что меня поймали, и что недавно мне удалось бежать. Так как держали в застенках меня без официального оформления, в Ярд дали установку на повторную мою «регистрацию» уличным зрачком, а тебе – приказ меня поймать.  
  
– Удалось бежать? И он в это поверил? В такую откровенную чушь?  
  
Майкрофт снисходительно улыбнулся, мельком взглянув на Грега и тут же устремив взгляд куда-то вдаль.  
  
– Видишь ли, каким бы умным не казался мой брат, и у него есть свои «слепые пятна». Одно из них – уверенность в том, что его надоедливый старший брат вечен и всемогущ. Я никогда не пытался его разубедить. Впрочем, даже если он узнает об истинном положении дел, есть большая вероятность, что он меня поддержит. В конце концов, Шерлок не поклонник благотворительных акций. Ему сейчас хочется помочь Джону любой ценой, а устраивать для этого революцию или побег – абсолютно никакой разницы. Побег быстрее и проще революции, хотя риск примерно одинаковый.  
  
Майкрофт замолчал, и Грег зашагал по комнате, от двери к окну и обратно. Майкрофт провожал его внимательным взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц. Грегу очень хотелось спросить, но он боялся показаться глупым. Еще более глупым, чем все это время.  
  
Он остановился у окна и, приподняв пальцем плотный экран, взглянул на улицу. Снег растаял, и мокрый асфальт казался слишком черным, как вскопанная земля. Грег провел рукой по лицу, потер пальцами щетину на щеках и позвал:  
  
– Майкрофт?  
  
– М-м?  
  
– Тебе давали инструкции, как вести себя, чтобы втереться в доверие?  
  
– О каких инструкциях ты говоришь?  
  
– К чему все это было – твои рассказы про отца, про пианино…  
  
– Рояль.  
  
– Да, рояль. Конечно, рояль. К чему все это было? Про десять лет, и то, что прошлой ночью…  
  
– Не опускайся до этого. То, что произошло… это было для меня, не для дела. Последний шанс, так сказать…  
  
Грег отвернулся от окна, уставился на Майкрофта. «Последний шанс», до чего же гнусно!  
  
– Как же так? Разве ты не планировал выкупить свое освобождение и удалиться со мной в закат? – ядовито спросил Грег. Майкрофт посмотрел на него, как на чужого.  
  
– Я отдавал себе отчет, что ты никогда не смиришься с произошедшим, и будешь считать меня врагом, как и вышло. Но я понимал также, что если не заключу эту сделку, они используют кого-нибудь из твоих коллег, кого-нибудь из других голубоглазых, найдут человека. Тебя ждал арест и казнь, пусть не завтра, не послезавтра, но до весны с тобой бы разобрались.  
  
– О, так ты ради меня это сделал? Из большой любви ко мне, да? – восторженно уточнил Грег, заглядывая Майкрофту в глаза. – Мне тебе спасибо сказать?..  
  
Майкрофт ответил спокойным взглядом, кривляться расхотелось.  
  
– У меня есть теория, Грегори. Согласно ей, любой героизм, самопожертвование или благородство человек проявляет, прежде всего, ради самого себя. Из корыстных, эгоистичных побуждений. Много месяцев меня смешивали с грязью, и я начал ощущать себя этой грязью, слабым, умоляющим, плачущим. Но вот подвернулся шанс прекратить это, да еще и выйти из ситуации с достоинством. Спасти кого-то. Не просто постороннего человека – до посторонних людей мне дела нет – а того, кто очень важен и нужен. Так что твоя благодарность будет здесь совершенно лишней.  
  
– Хорошо говоришь, – пробормотал Грег. – Красиво, гладко. У тебя это в крови, или в политике научили?  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся, улыбка вышла какой-то жалкой. Вообще все улыбки удавались ему какими-то не такими, ущербными, уродливыми или фальшивыми. Грег ни разу не видел, чтобы Майкрофт улыбался по-настоящему. Может, он улыбался прошлой ночью? Было слишком темно, чтобы заметить.  
  
– Могу поспорить, когда Мориарти увидел мое имя в базе, он предложил избавиться от меня, – сказал Майкрофт.  
  
– Да, точно.  
  
– И что же ты ответил?  
  
– Что сам с тобой разберусь.  
  
– Разобрался?  
  
Грег задумался. Майкрофт коснулся запястья таким движением, будто собирался поправить манжет, и только потом вспомнил, что на нем футболка.  
  
Грег пытался хоть что-то решить. Придумать, как дальше. Как надо, как хочется, как лучше для большинства. В голове было пусто, а на языке вдруг появился странный привкус. «Он меня отравил», – подумал Грег с удовольствием. Ему захотелось этого. Он представил, как Майкрофт колдует над кастрюлькой с соусом, сыплет всякие травы и порошки, бормоча под нос заклинание. В черном балахоне, в остроконечной шляпе и с бородавкой на длинном носу. Грег прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он был словно пьяный от этого разговора, хотя ничего неожиданного не произошло. Это было больно тогда, в самом начале, когда Мориарти буквально ткнул его носом в доказательства. И было больно потом, когда Майкрофт лгал уверенно и просто, так просто даже правду не говорят. А теперь уже было не больно, только как будто волны жара разливались из груди во все стороны. Можно подумать, кухню поджаривали на медленном огне. Или не кухню, или только Грега.  
  
Он закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, Майкрофт стоял слишком близко, прямо перед ним.  
  
Фокус-покус.  
  
Бледный и хмурый, с жестким ртом и жестким взглядом проклятых светлых глаз, готовый к наказанию, но уверенный в своей правоте. Боящийся боли и причинивший ее. Майкрофт Холмс, черт его дери.  
  
Грег понятия не имел, почему он это сделал. Почему сгреб Майкрофта за плечи, прижал к себе и поцеловал куда-то под нос, промахнувшись губами. А потом отпихнул и отвернулся. И долго пялился в белый экран, слушая белый шум в ушах.  
  
Когда Грег оторвал взгляд от экрана, Майкрофт уже вышел. Керамическая лягушка смотрела на Грега и улыбалась во весь свой лягушачий рот.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Грег буркнул, что ему нужно кое-что уладить, и ушел. Ему доставил удовольствие полный немой тревоги взгляд, которым проводил его Майкрофт. Чего он боялся? Что Грег вернет его в Ярд? Отдаст на растерзание Мориарти? Выставит вон, как выкидывают из головы мысли, причиняющие боль?  
  
Боль. Грег понятия не имел, где его предел. Его резали, в него стреляли, однажды даже пытались поджечь… память о боли со временем выцветала, стиралась. Оставались только шрамы. Грег не знал, сколько боли требуется, чтобы сделать предателем.  
  
Он долго петлял по городу, пытаясь отвязаться от «хвоста», на случай, если к нему приставили кого-то помимо Майкрофта. Наконец, зашел в магазин и накупил всякой всячины. Набил тележку фруктами, бутылками, сладостями и пирогами. Можно было представить, что он готовится к празднику, что у него большая семья. Жена и ребенок. Два ребенка. Две дочери, кареглазые, шумные, славные девочки... Грег кинул несколько шоколадных наборов в корзину, а еще пару игрушек. В большом убежище под разрушенным театром было много детей.  
  
Для себя Грег купил новый телефон. Продавец долго рассказывал ему о новых моделях, пакеты с покупками оттягивали руки, Грег кивал, глядя куда-то в пространство. Ему было все равно, каким телефоном пользоваться. Ему просто хотелось послушать чей-то голос.  
  
Когда покупка была, наконец, совершена, Грег пересек стоянку, спустился к реке и завернул в неприметный темный переулок.  
  
– Пару баксов, сэр? – хрипло окликнул его бродяга. Грег прошел мимо. Это был бедный район, подобные просьбы раздавались со всех сторон. К Рождеству богатые типы вроде него обычно становятся щедрыми, это знает каждый бездомный.  
  
Возле ночлежки кружило несколько подозрительных ребят. Грег знал, что здесь приторговывают наркотой, но это больше его не касалось – это работа отдела по борьбе с наркотиками.  
  
– Ищешь кого-то? – его локтя коснулась женщина. Она была круглолицая, с пухлыми красными губами и черными глазами, густо обведенными темным. – У меня здесь комната неподалеку.  
  
– Сколько? – спросил Грег.  
  
– Пятьдесят. Отсосу за двадцатку.  
  
Мужчина, который ошивался неподалеку, присвистнул куда-то себе в шарф. Грег покосился на него и хмыкнул.  
  
– Неплохо. Веди. Надеюсь, там есть отопление.  
  
– Не сомневайся, приятель, – подмигнула женщина.  
  
Отопления в тесной комнатушке не оказалось. Грег запер дверь и пару секунд прислушивался к тишине в коридоре. Наконец, когда он решил, что все в порядке, он повернулся к женщине. Она уже рылась в пакетах, сваленных на кровать.  
  
– О, шоколад! – воскликнула она радостно. – А индейка?  
  
– Как-то в голову не пришло, – развел руками Грег. – Ты меня ждала, или с кем-то встреча?  
  
– Я тут кружу всю неделю. Под Рождество многие приносят еду, одежду и все такое. Один псих даже елку приволок, как будто я ее потащу в убежище! Самим места не хватает, – женщина распаковала шоколадку и сунула дольку в рот. Закрыла глаза, замычала от удовольствия.  
  
Грег виделся с этой женщиной только пару раз – она передавала сообщения и вещи в подполье, готовила там и помогала с уборкой. Низенькая и бойкая, она дежурила в самых жутких местах. Ее там знали – до конца света она торговала собой, да и теперь иногда возвращалась к древнему ремеслу.  
  
– Я некоторое время не смогу появляться, – сказал Грег неохотно. Посмотрел в окно, маленькое и грязное, выходящее на стену какого-то магазина. – Передай, что вычислили.  
  
Женщина замерла. Грег понимал: нет ничего хуже этого дрянного слова – «вычислили». Будто признаться в сифилисе; ему вдруг показалось, будто он заразный.  
  
– Послушай-ка, я поговорю кое с кем из наших. Собери вещи, только самое нужное. Мы тебя спрячем, а до этого веди себя поосторожней, сюда больше не суйся.  
  
– Не нужно. Я сам что-нибудь…  
  
– Не будь идиотом, Грег!  
  
Грег и не подозревал, что она знает его имя. Он, отвернувшись, не мог вспомнить даже ее лица. Но вот она – сердитая и смешная, говорит так, будто действительно за него переживает.  
  
– Я не один. Я прячу кое-кого.  
  
– Да, я слышала. Сколько их там у тебя?  
  
Грег подумал секунду.  
  
– Двое.  
  
Она серьезно кивнула, челка упала ей на глаза.  
  
– Придумаем что-нибудь. Не переживай.  
  
– Мне сказали, я не доживу до весны, – зачем-то сказал Грег. Голос его звучал растерянно и жалобно, как у ребенка. Женщина облизнула пухлые губы: помада, присыпанная шоколадными крошками.  
  
– Не переживай, – повторила она твердо. – Мы о вас позаботимся. И, если хочешь, я могу отсосать тебе прямо сейчас.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Грег вернулся, когда было уже совсем темно. Он успел еще заехать в больницу. Последнее незаконченное дело в этом году. Грег дошел до крематория, здание в один этаж за серой громадиной больничного корпуса. Положил ладони на белый камень стены, ледяной и шершавый. Руки мгновенно замерзли, и Грег решил, что вместо телефона надо было купить перчатки.  
  
– Извини, что соврал тебе, – сказал Грег в стену. – Помочь не мог, никак не мог, и за это прощения просить не буду. Но что соврал – извини. Какое я вообще имел право трепать языком? «Все будет хорошо», как же. – Грег рассмеялся. – Я чокнутый. Говорю со стеной.  
  
Он отвернулся и сделал пару шагов, но затем вернулся и снова коснулся каменной кладки.  
  
– Я желал тебе смерти. Если решишь являться мне в кошмарах, я пойму.  
  
Грег снова зашагал прочь, сунув окоченевшие руки в карманы. Отойдя подальше от больницы, он поймал такси – шиковать, так шиковать. Глядя на круглые фонарные огни, плывущие за окном, Грег не думал ни о чем. Тем более об Эндрю Фаулсе, который не очнулся после операции, и теперь уже точно весну не увидит.  
  
Дома было тепло, вкусно пахло. Шерлок лежал на диване, мусоля в зубах пустую трубку, Джон расставлял тарелки на столе, Майкрофт шумел водой в душе. Когда он вышел – в бледно-голубой рубашке, с зачесанными назад волосами, еще чуть сырыми, и с этим упрямо-смиренным выражением лица – Грег вдруг резко пожалел, что не согласился на благотворительный минет.  
  
Они уселись за стол ближе к полуночи. Майкрофт сидел напротив Грега, их ноги под столом соприкасались, и Грег не мог понять, это происходит потому, что стол маленький, или потому, что у кого-то ноги слишком длинные? Спине было горячо и мокро, и всякий раз, как Майкрофт кидал на Грега быстрый взгляд, в комнате будто становилось теплее.  
  
– Почему у нас дома так жарко? – не выдержал, наконец, Грег.  
  
– О, неужели заметил, – буркнул Шерлок. – Я починил обогреватель.  
  
– Ты… что сделал??  
  
– Чему ты так удивляешься? – поднял брови Шерлок. – Это дело двух минут!  
  
– Поэтому ты тянул столько времени? Пока мы здесь мерзли… ты мог починить его за две минуты?  
  
– Конечно, мог бы, – пояснил Шерлок таким же тоном, каким он объяснял все очевидные вещи. – Но тогда в моем распоряжении не было бы Рождественского подарка для тебя.  
  
– Ты мог бы сломать его, а потом снова починить, – предложил Джон, проглотив очередную порцию рагу. Шерлок нежно улыбнулся.  
  
– Да, ты прав.  
  
Джон ухмыльнулся, положил Шерлоку в тарелку еще немного баранины. «Идиллия», – проворчал Грег с отвращением, а остальные притворились, что не слышат.  
  
– Очень вкусно, Майкрофт, – сказал Джон вежливо. – Я не знал, что вы так готовите…  
  
– Ну что ты, мой брат с детства мечтал стать домохозяйкой, у него даже был милый фартук с котенком, тебе бы понравился.  
  
– Это был не котенок, а заяц, и на твоем месте я бы не начинал войну компромата – у меня на тебя больше припасено, – Майкрофт холодно взглянул на Шерлока.  
  
– О, я хотел бы послушать! – оживился Джон. – Семейные истории всегда такие смешные.  
  
– Не в нашем случае. Впрочем, однажды Шерлок решил завести собаку…  
  
– Ай! Меня-то за что! – воскликнул Грег, которого кто-то пнул по ноге, и весьма ощутимо.  
  
– Прости, промахнулся, – невозмутимо ответил Шерлок.  
  
– Твою же мать! По больной ноге! – заорал Джон.  
  
– Это психосоматика, с твоей ногой всегда все было в порядке. Будь добр, пни Майкрофта, ты к нему ближе сидишь.  
  
– Если Джон дорожит ногами, он не станет этого делать, – снисходительно сообщил Майкрофт, и тут же вытаращил глаза. – Грегори?  
  
– Этот стол слишком маленький. Я метил в Шерлока.  
  
Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел на него, будто пытаясь понять. Грег отвел глаза.  
  
– Ну, если праздничный обмен пинками завершен, я предлагаю перейти к десерту, – Джон потер ладони. – Что-нибудь особенное?  
  
Шерлок потянул носом.  
  
– Пирог с патокой и грецким орехом, растворимый кофе и… о, Майкрофт, ты перепрятал эклеры!  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – кисло улыбнулся тот.  
  
– Где твой дух Рождества? На праздники принято делиться. И у меня аллергия на орехи, ты прекрасно знаешь.  
  
– Разумеется. Поэтому я и положил их в пирог.  
  
– Где бы ты ни прятал эклеры, я все равно найду! Я всегда их находил.  
  
– Ты уже давно не ребенок, пора бы забыть об этих дурацких играх.  
  
– Тогда зачем ты продолжаешь их прятать?  
  
– Потому что ты, Шерлок, обгрызаешь глазурь и выедаешь весь крем! Так поступают только эгоисты и социопаты.  
  
– Оставь в покое эклеры! – прервал Грег братскую перепалку. – Это подарок, в конце концов.  
  
Майкрофт неуверенно улыбнулся. Ну, по крайней мере, то, что у него вышло, было уже больше похоже на улыбку.  
  
Возникшее было молчание нарушила бодрая мелодия. Грег не сразу понял, что это сигнал его нового телефона. Ему пришло сообщение, которое Грег мрачно зачитал вслух:  
  
– «С Рождеством, ребятки! Смотрите новости. Х.О.– Х.О.– Х. О.».  
  
Ночные новости в этот раз действительно заслуживали внимания. После первой пары минут по экрану пошли помехи, исказившие лица ведущих, словно в кривых зеркалах. Затем повис «черный экран», потом – еще на пару секунд – прорвалась официальная трансляция, но уже в следующий миг весь город (если не вся страна) мог лицезреть широкую улыбку Джима Мориарти.  
  
Он был в изысканном дорогом смокинге, но впечатление несколько портили солнцезащитные очки.  
  
– Привет всем! – Мориарти помахал с экрана. – У меня тут для вас небольшое сообщение, а потом снова можете вернуться к своим праздничным столам и набивать пузо. Итак, слушайте внимательно: я похитил Рождество. Ха-ха, шутка! Простите меня, я так волнуюсь, – он состроил жалобную рожицу, оттопырив нижнюю губу. – Ладно, а теперь серьезно. Я торчу в вашем телевизоре, чтобы объявить конец тьмы. После конца света он неизбежен, вам не кажется? Так слушайте, смотрите и запоминайте: время пришло. Хватайте ваши топоры, ружья и пистолеты. Деритесь вместе с нами, или против нас. У Квадры нет шансов. Предупреждаю, полетят головы! Упс, они ведь уже полетели… – Мориарти сунул руку куда-то вниз, а потом достал отрубленную голову, взяв ее за волосы. Мертвая голова глядела с экрана выпученными слепыми глазами. Джон пробормотал: «Кажется, я помню ее по нашему холодильнику». – Сюрпри-и-и-из! Это один из лидеров Квадры, остальные трое куда-то укатились. Считайте это официальным объявлением нового времени. А сейчас – к спортивным новостям!  
  
Экран снова на секунду погас, а затем пошла реклама. Грег посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
– Он блефует? Чья это была голова? Он не мог добраться до лидеров Квадры!  
  
– Кто знает, – с глубоким удовольствием сказал Шерлок, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте и прижав их к губам. – В любом случае, не тысячи жителей, которые никогда не видели лиц своего правительства.  
  
– Это значит, что начинается война, – тихо сказал Джон. – Сукин сын не мог подождать, пока праздники не закончатся!  
  
– У нас есть один пистолет и пятьдесят линз-обманок, – Шерлок посмотрел на Джона.  
  
– Два пистолета, – поправил тот. – И машина. Фургон полевого доктора, там стены пуленепробиваемые.  
  
– На крайний случай у нас есть убежище, – напомнил Грег. – Я договаривался о троих, но Джона наверняка тоже примут.  
  
Майкрофт издал тихий звук, который Грег не смог расшифровать.  
  
– Итак, игра началась, – Шерлок вскочил на ноги, дрожащий, нетерпеливый, будто готовый немедленно бежать в бой. – Джон, ты ненавидишь войну.  
  
– Ну да, а остальные ее очень любят, – тихо проворчал тот.  
  
– Будет много смертей.  
  
– Я знаю.  
  
– Возможно, самому придется убивать.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Может быть опасно.  
  
Шерлок затаил дыхание, глядя на Джона. А затем, прочитав что-то по его лицу, расплылся в широкой, предвкушающей ухмылке.  
  
Грег сказал себе, что никто не должен так очевидно радоваться предстоящему кошмару. Но если ты – Шерлок, фрик, социопат, то этому есть какое-то оправдание. А почему же он сам чувствует такое неправильное облегчение, почему он чувствует себя наконец-то живым – впервые за столько лет? Возможно, все они – адреналиновые наркоманы. Возможно, с ними что-то не так.  
  
Майкрофт подошел ближе и встал у Грега за спиной. Сказал тихо, куда-то в затылок:  
  
– Если ты заинтересован, могу показать тебе тайник с эклерами.  
  
– Надо собирать вещи. Убираться отсюда. Придумать план.  
  
– У нас еще есть время.  
  
– У нас всегда будет время, – просто сказал Грег. Он повернулся к Майкрофту и улыбнулся. – А теперь веди меня к эклерам.  
  
Но прежде, чем покинуть гостиную, Грег шагнул к окну и поднял экран. За окном было небо, город, крохотные блестки снега. Шерлок заворожено уставился на это, не решаясь подойти ближе, по старой привычке держась подальше от окон. Грег подтолкнул его в спину.  
  
Прятаться теперь было не нужно.  
  
Никому из них.  
  
  
  



End file.
